


Brillante cosmos...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se quedaría mucho tiempo, pues había ido solamente para acompañar a Saori. Aquello desarmó al Phoenix, quien arrepentido atinó a irse, pero siguiendo el juego, Shaka se lo prohibió empujándolo dentro del baño, para luego cerrar la puerta tras él. Había sido el mejor castigo para Géminis: el rechazo. Todo encajaba para Shun, todo tenía sentido. </p><p>
  <b>(Pareja principal: Shaka/Shun)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Título alternativo** : Brillante cosmos de tu amor.  
>  **Disclaimer** : SS le pertenece a Kurumada.  
>  **Nota** : Esta vendría a ser una pseudo-continuación de otro fic (¿Apostamos?), pero como incluí los flashbacks, no hace falta torturarse leyendo ese. Hablando de tortura, este fic es MUY cursi. Estás advertido, lector.

Shun se encontraba observando por el amplio ventanal de la mansión como el sol se reflejaba con todo su esplendor sobre el amplio jardín. No pudo evitar traer a su memoria tan grato recuerdo, vivido días atrás en la gran fiesta que Saori había realizado, invitando a diversas personas de diferentes estatus sociales, entre ellos los Santos Dorados, algunos de los que pudieron asistir.

Pensar que todo el estúpido juego había comenzado por una apuesta tonta y sin sentido: Probar que tan "hombres" era los Santos Dorados. Como si al descubrirlo se llegara a una gran verdad.

Solo sirvió para darse cuenta de que con ciertas cosas no se jugaba. Fue así, reflexionando mientras observaba al sol juguetear en el jardín, que Andrómeda comenzó a recordar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa noche especial, Shaka había estado mirando las afueras de la mansión a través del amplio ventanal cuando él se le acercó. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, la presencia de Shun a sus espaldas era clara. Andrómeda no había tenido la menor idea de qué hacer para acercársele, ya que la simple presencia de Virgo desde siempre lo apabullaba.

—Hola, Shun. ¿Cómo estás? —Había dicho Shaka esa noche, sorprendiendo al Santo de Bronce.  
—B-Bien. ¿Y tú? —Se situó a su lado, pero el Santo Dorado aún no giraba para mirarlo.  
—Perfectamente.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos. Shun sentía que a pesar del barullo de la gente, todo estaba calmo y en perfecta quietud. Para salir de esa incómoda situación Shaka comprendía que lo mejor era entablar una conversación, pues para algo se había acercado a él.

—Me han dicho que llevas una vida más normal. Que estás terminando tus estudios secundarios y que trabajas medio tiempo en una fábrica, sin dejar de lado las actividades que les conciernen a los Santos.  
—A-Así es. —Shun seguía en el mismo estado de nerviosismo.  
—Me parece muy bien que trates de ser algo más que un guerrero.  
—Me cansa mucho el ritmo. Tengo que trabajar, sin descuidar los estudios ni el entrenamiento.  
—Sabes que no necesitas de un empleo —dijo Virgo refiriéndose por supuesto a la situación económica. Todos eran mantenidos por Saori.  
—Aun así... no me gusta depender tanto de Saori.  
—A eso me refería que me parecía bien. Es algo admirable tu esfuerzo. Dime, además de estudiar, trabajar y entrenar, ¿tienes vida? Me refiero a que si sales a divertirte. La diversión es buena para la salud, la mente y el cuerpo. La _sana_ diversión —remarcó.  
—S-Sí. De vez en cuando salgo. Cuando Hyoga sale con sus compañeros me invita. ¿Eso es sana diversión? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.  
—Sí, pero ¿siempre sales con Hyoga? ¿No hay alguna muchacha en tu vida?  
— _Nop_. Aunque de todos modos eso me tiene sin cuidado. De momento tengo ojos para una sola persona.  
—¿Y quién es el afortunado? —El Santo Dorado comprendió a la perfección.

Shun se sorprendió por la velocidad en la que había entendido el mensaje. Mejor, eso le preparaba el camino para "saber". Dudó un instante en confesarle, pero el rubio con el que estaba hablando le inspiraba tanta confianza que respondió.

—Un amigo muy cercano...  
—Ah... ¿Un amigo muy cercano? —repitió reafirmando la frase— Es perfecta la noche. ¿Quieres ir afuera para charlar mejor sobre Hyoga? —Eso, a Shun, lo había dejado aturdido. Aceptó gustoso y acompañó a Shaka al jardín de la mansión, observando maravillado la poderosa presencia de Virgo— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —preguntó Shaka sin preámbulos.  
—No me animo. —Shun acabó por preguntarse si acaso ese hombre podía leer en su interior—. Temo que si le confieso mi cariño pierda su amistad.  
—Pero si lo amas deberías hacérselo saber. —Por fin Shaka se había equivocado en algo, demostrando que no era un dios como Andrómeda lo veía.  
—Yo no dije que lo amaba.  
Shaka comenzó a reír. Había creído que ese dulce niño estaba enamorado como una criatura, sin embargo le había cerrado la boca con eas palabras.  
—Entonces lo que buscas, precisamente es la "sana diversión". —El chico de cabellos verdes y sonrisa de ángel no entendía a lo que se refería por lo que Virgo, comprendiendo, continuó— Digo, lo quieres como un amigo, pero tu deseo es carnal para con él.  
Ahora sí había comprendido. Sí, buscaba, pero no sexo por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Quería a Hyoga con todo su corazón, tan solo que no podía considerarlo amor... por el momento.  
—Así es, pero no es fácil para mí debido a mi… condición. —Andrómeda no pudo evitar sentirse idiota al confesar algo tan natural.  
—Es tan solo un impedimento físico que puede solucionarse en ese preciso momento. Si nunca te animas, nunca lo superarás. Cuando el deseo puede más...  
—Sí, pero... sería mi primera vez y tengo los temores que, supongo, tienen todos. Ya sabes: Dolor, vergüenza... aun así, desearía que mi primer hombre fuera él.  
—Sería un honor para él.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo entre ambos. Sentados los dos, Shaka aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Shun quería hacerle la pregunta, pero no sabía cómo encararla, sin embargo esa confianza que le inspiraba Virgo le hacía hablar con naturalidad. Aunque parecía que no necesitaba palabras con él.

—Shaka... dime... tu... ¿tienes sana diversión?

Shaka río frente a la pregunta, más al ver cuánto le costaba a esa criatura celestial preguntarle sobre eso. Esa mirada dulce e inocente lo enternecía como nunca nada ni nadie lo había hecho.

—Por supuesto. En la medida justa. El sexo es la mejor diversión, la más sana.  
—¡Y yo que creía que tú no podías!  
—No soy cura. No me dedico al celibato —Shaka rió a carcajadas, a lo que Shun se sonrojó. Esas ocurrencias iban a matarlo de la risa—. Puedo, si esa es tu pregunta.  
—¿Con cuanta frecuencia? ¿No tienes limitado eso?  
—¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Shun? —preguntó Virgo muy divertido—. Tengo sexo en la medida que puedo. Aunque es menos de lo que quisiera.  
Otro silencio incómodo se produjo, ya a esta altura, Shun había perdido la vergüenza de hacer preguntas, por lo que investigó con infinita curiosidad.  
—¿Siempre tienes que tener los ojos cerrados? Sé por qué debes tenerlos cerrados, pero... son tan hermosos que es una pena... —se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, más aun cuando Shaka le preguntó decidido al respecto.  
—¿Te gustan mis ojos?  
—A quién no. —Fue la cierta respuesta del Santo de Bronce.  
—Entonces los abriré solo para ti. Aquí, en este lugar. Y será nuestro secreto —le susurró en el oído. Shun se había quedado sin palabras. Cuánta belleza. Shaka volvió a reír al ver la cara de asombro de su compañero—. Tienes un lindo rostro. Eres tan bello. —dijo Virgo haciendo sonrojar una vez más a Andrómeda—. Tanto como cuando te sonrojas, como cuando te sorprendes o sonríes. Tu risa, toda tu voz es una melodía hechizante. Cada una de tus facciones… son perfectas.

Al decir eso acarició la mejilla del Santo de Bronce, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para deleitarse con el contacto. Al pensarlo se sintió acalorado, pero quería que Shaka lo besara en ese mismo instante. Impulsado por el momento, intentó acercar sus labios a los de Shaka, pero este lo esquivó besándolo en la frente.

—No es correcto. No es ético.  
—¿Qué no es correcto ni ético?  
—Ambos somos guerreros que protegemos a una diosa, de rangos diferentes y además hombres.  
—Shaka —eso lo había sorprendido— no puedo creer que tú me digas eso. Justo tú.  
—No me malinterpretes. Creo que más allá de ser Santos, tenemos necesidades físicas, pero no es correcto enamorarse de un compañero de batallas. Además estaría mal visto... pensarán que me estoy aprovechando de tu inocencia. Y no sería bueno que sea yo tu primer...  
—Un momento, Shaka, espera —lo interrumpió adivinando hacia donde iba la conversación—. Por empezar ¿qué me quieres decir, qué estás enamorado de mí?  
—No. Tan solo que no quiero confundirte. No sería bueno que tú te enamoraras de mí.  
—No soy un niño enamoradizo. No me enamoro del primero que se me cruza, de hecho no sé qué es enamorarse. Aun así... —Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Shaka.

Virgo no pudo resistirlo más, lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar sucumbir frente a la dulzura de Andrómeda. Comprendiendo que era el primer beso de este lo hizo con ternura, sin profanarlos, sintiendo como, sorpresivamente fue la lengua del chico la que irrumpió deseosa en su boca, porque Shaka no solo le había inspirado a Shun amor, sino también un profundo deseo. Y en ese momento no temió ni tuvo dudas.

—Me gustaría... quisiera... —se trabó con sus palabras—. En este momento podría cederte "el honor" a ti...

—Te agradezco semejante ofrecimiento —comprendía que se refería a su virginidad. Se separó de sus labios para poder abrazarlo— Pero eres un niño bueno y no quisiera pervertirte. Aun así no puedo evitarlo. Has despertado un deseo en mí que, creía, no lo sentiría nunca por nadie. Por eso, ya que este no es el momento ni el lugar te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, cuando yo vuelva de Grecia o tú vayas de visita, me aprovechare de ti, _niño bueno_. —Ambos sonrieron divertidos.

Shun se separó de esos cálidos brazos para contemplar una vez más ese hermoso rostro adornado por unos luceros celestes. Recibió a cambio una sonrisa y un cálido beso como despedida. Y al ver que el Santo Dorado se alejaba para adentrarse de nuevo a la mansión, pudo sentir en su interior que Shaka estaba ocupando una parte de su corazón. Una parte muy importante. ¿Niño enamoradizo? No, para nada.

Ni se imaginaba que a otra persona le sucedía lo mismo con Virgo y desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Ni se imaginaba que esa persona era su hermano mayor.

—Espero que te haya ayudado a ganar —dijo Shaka volteando con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. Shun se quedó sin palabras, por completo mudo. ¿Cómo lo supo? Seguro que por Aioria, ¿pero cuándo? ¿En qué momento? De todos modos Virgo sabía lo que había despertado en Shun, el sentimiento que había despertado en él, por lo que no se enojó ni se ofendió.

Eso era claro porque Shun, en el presente, estaba vivo y cavilando en la sala de la mansión sobre esa noche con una sonrisa en los labios. Fue la voz de su hermano lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Hermanito, ¿ya has desayunado?

—Hermano —pronunció un poco sorprendido, no había notado su presencia en la sala—. Ya desayuné. Hace como dos horas, de hecho ya volví de correr —respondió divertido, pues se percataba de que Ikki recién se levantaba de dormir—. Pero si quieres te hago compañía.

—Me harías un favor. No quiero que el desayuno me caiga mal —dijo el Phoenix señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la presencia de Hyoga en la sala.

—Hermano —susurró en son de reproche— ¡no seas así con Hyoga!

Parecía mentira, pero más pasaba el tiempo y menos se soportaban esos dos. Porque sí, era mutuo. Si bien no llegaban a odiarse, la relación no era muy amigable que digamos, pero tenía cierto tinte divertido. Escucharlos discutir al Cisne y al Phoenix, sin duda era la mayor atracción en la mansión. Shun había pensado con seriedad en varias ocasiones cobrar entrada.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto, en el avión que iba con destino a Grecia, Saga estaba sentado junto a cierto hombre de larga cabellera rubia.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Géminis observando el rostro de su acompañante, sin que este le prestara atención.

—¿Tendría que suceder algo? —preguntó con tono molesto y cansino, luego bajó la vista al suelo para más tarde suspirar.

—Te noto algo... molesto —sentencio el gemelo para luego tomar con sensualidad la barbilla de Shaka y obligarlo a que lo mirara.

Cuanto odiaba Virgo eso, que lo tocara. Si había algo en el mundo que lo podía doblegar en verdad, o que lograba desequilibrar al inquebrantable Shaka, era un simple contacto o caricia por parte de Géminis. Era tan vulnerable cuando de él se trataba.

—¿Tendría que estar molesto? —cuestionó el rubio con profundo fastidio. Sus ojos bien abiertos, como intentando demostrarle a Saga quién era, cuando se podía ver a la perfección el temblor de su cuerpo.

—No hay motivos —respondió Géminis acercando los labios a los de su acompañante, pero tortuosamente se detuvo antes de llegar a destino.

—Entonces por qué vienes y me lo preguntas. —Shaka trató de descubrir lo que ya se temía.

—Puedo verlo en ti. Puedo ver que estás molesto conmigo. —Que distinta era la historia, Virgo ya no era un crío, no era fácil engatusarlo.

—Si me dices que no hay motivos no tendría por qué estarlo. ¿O acaso sí, Saga?

Pensar que el hombre que tenía enfrente le había llorado un sin fin de veces años atrás, y una vez que se preparó y le abrió su corazón para que allí se quedara, todo se había invertido; pero ya no, no era un niño fácil de manipular.

—A veces te comportas como un verdadero crío —sentenció Saga con falso enojo, antes eso funcionaba; enojarse para conseguir el perdón y evitar más preguntas y por ende ser descubierto. Sin embargo ahora eso con virgo ya no funcionaba. Sus escasas veintitrés primaveras y los cinco años vividos junto a Saga le habían enseñado a ser más astuto cuando del corazón se trataba. Aun así, Géminis era hábil. Miró hacia el pasillo de la amplia sección de primera clase, para luego agregar ofendido—: Te he visto muy cómodo hablando con ese niño Shun.

—Lo mismo digo de Seiya —soltó con tanta rapidez que dejó al descubierto los temores de los que Géminis ya sospechaba. La mirada de Shaka, ahora estaba clavada en el rostro del hombre sentado a su lado. Saga rió con sarcasmo.

—¿Te has visto, Shaka? —dijo sonriendo y arqueando las cejas— ¿Te crees que yo necesito de un pendejo como él, teniéndote a mi lado? ¿Te has visto, Shaka?

Si la situación hubiera sido otra, Virgo sonreiría frente a esas palabras para luego arrojarse a los brazos en donde tanto deseaba estar en ese momento, en cambio la situación lo enojaba. El desinterés de Géminis, la inmunidad, la desfachatez y la despreocupación.

Siempre había sido así, pero en ese último tiempo lo soportaba menos. Y a pesar de volver a lo mismo una y otra vez, el rubio ya se estaba cansando. Sin embargo ambos sabían que todo terminaría en una reconciliación fogosa en cuanto llegaran al Santuario.

—Saga... tiene dieciséis años nada más —espetó Shaka entre molesto y asqueado. Sabía de los gustos de Géminis por los jovencitos, de hecho ese era uno de los motivos por los que estaba con él.

—Ya das por hecho que algo sucedió —se defendió con falsa indignación—. Soy un tipo grande. Tengo treinta años como para…

—Treinta y uno —corrigió Virgo con el único fin de molestarlo, pues sabia del problema que representaba la edad para Saga, sin embargo este ignoró el comentario para seguir con su pobre defensa.

—¿Te crees que perdería mi tiempo con un pendejo que de lo único que puede saber de la cama es sobre cómo dormir?

Eso tenía mucho sentido analizó el rubio, o por lo menos el sentido que él quería darle para no sufrir de nuevo. Porque a decir verdad era lógico, Saga no derrocharía su pasión con alguien que no podría satisfacerlo, y cuando se trataba de satisfacer a Géminis no era fácil y eso Shaka lo sabía a la perfección.

Virgo se tranquilizó y acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de su amante para descansar en él, cerró sus ojos quedo atrapado en los cálidos brazos de Saga, mientras este, conforme, dejó todo ese tema allí, pues había conseguido lo que quería.

Sabía que esas palabras convencerían por el momento al otro. ¡Era tan difícil con Shaka! Siempre lograba adivinar lo que todos querían ocultar. Sin duda era, de todas sus conquistas, el hombre con quien más trabajo le había llevado ocultar sus andanzas, pues siempre terminaba por descubrirlo de alguna u otra forma. Aun así el amor podía volver completamente ciega a una persona, y esta terminaba por ver lo que quería ver y no lo que en realidad era.

Así, Géminis, con él descansando sobre el pecho, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en su conciencia al recordar lo vivido con el Pegasus. Sabía que la vida se lo haría pagar de alguna manera, y bien merecido se lo tenía.

Saga esperaba con paciencia ese "castigo divino", sabía que era merecedor de él; pero así como ese atisbo de arrepentimiento surgió mientras recordaba, desapareció con la misma rapidez por completo. Como siempre ocurría.

Recordaba esa noche con perfecta nitidez, porque Seiya parecía dudar a la hora de arrimarse a él. En su momento al joven no le pareció correcto acercarse con esas intenciones estando presente su diosa. Lo malo que cuando Géminis se vio liberado de ella, algún que otro Santo se acercaba a él con el fin de dialogar. Mientras tanto el Pegasus lo observaba y esto no pasó desapercibido para Saga, quien le correspondía la mirada. Una vez que lo vio solo, se acercó a él.

—Hola, Saga —saludó Seiya acercándose con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra con un trago —Por fin puedo acercarme a ti. Eres tan sociable que no hay un segundo en el que no estés hablando con alguien.  
—Hola, pequeño. —Y sonrió frente al comentario cierto de su interlocutor.

Comenzaron una charla amena sobre el Santuario, las batallas, algún que otro comentario banal y mientras tanto se intercambiaban miradas deseosas. Eso era una pauta para el Pegasus: si Saga correspondía sus miradas, quería decir que iba por buen camino. Era de por sí bastante evidente, en la atmósfera el aire estaba cargado de pasión. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que Saga le susurró en el oído.

—¿Has visto como Aioria te mira el culo? Parece que te lo desea —pronunció esas palabras con lentitud, como disfrutando de ellas. El Pegasus no solo se sonrojó, sino también se sorprendió, por un lado, porque no lo había notado, y por el otro, porque Saga hubiera hecho ese comentario.  
—N-No, no lo noté. —Bebió de su trago nerviosamente.  
—No es para menos —dijo Géminis con una sonrisa morbosa—. Sería bueno probar si es tan "león" en una cama.  
Eso le dio pie a Seiya para preguntar y declararse ganador.  
—A ti, Saga... —Venciendo la sorpresa que le había dado aquellas palabras lo pregunto— ¿Te gustaría comprobar eso?  
—¡Oh, no! —exclamó con tranquilidad— No es mi estilo. No son mis gustos. —Ahora sí que el Pegasus estaba desconcertado. Al ver la cara de Seiya lo aclaró—: No tengo nada en contra de eso. Te decía tan solo porque había notado las miradas que Aioria te dedica. —En realidad era mentira, Leo no había reparado en Seiya en casi toda la noche.

Podía darse por perdido. Ya estaba dicho: A Saga no le gustaban los hombres. Un tanto vencido, decidió irse para dar una vuelta por ahí y dialogar con alguien. Se excusó con Saga diciéndole que iba al baño, cuando en realidad iba en dirección a su cuarto, en busca de refugio para su decepción. Una vez en el pasillo, Seiya sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Acto seguido, ese _alguien_ lo arrinconó contra la puerta, tomándolo de las muñecas.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó nervioso.  
—No seas ingenuo, Seiya. Dejemos de jugar y pasemos a lo divertido. —Comenzó a besarlo con pasión en el cuello, hasta llegar a la boca para introducir arrebatadamente la lengua.  
—No entiendo, Saga... Yo... —Pero no podía hablar a causa de la invasión.  
—Te voy a ayudar a ganar el juego. ¿No querías esto? Ahora te voy a hacer mío —dijo Saga arrastrándolo hacia un cuarto. Comenzó a desvestirse y una vez desnudo pudo apreciar en Seiya una mirada temerosa— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —cuestionó a la vez que se acercaba sigilosamente al Santo de Bronce, hasta empujarlo contra la cama—. Te voy a enseñar que con Saga de Géminis no se juega. —Dicho eso se colocó encima del Pegasus evitando su huida.  
—N-No, Saga… te equivocas.  
—¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no es lo que parece? —Las palabras de Saga estaban cargadas de enojo y lujuria. Haciendo uso de su fuerza comenzó a desvestir a su ocasional amante sentándose sobre el para evitar que escapara—. Eres tenaz. No te cansas de luchar. —El Pegasus buscaba la forma de huir, pero iba perdiendo sus fuerzas—. Eso es... tranquilízate. ¡Vamos, si sé que te gusta!

Sí, era cierto, a Seiya le gustaba, pero no así. No estaba en sus planes que todo se diera de esa forma. Seiya tuvo una oportunidad para escapar, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar a merced de Saga: Trató de levantarse cuando Géminis disminuyó sus fuerzas y logró quitárselo de encima. Pensó por un instante en golpearlo, pero prefirió escapar. Sin embargo, Saga fue más rápido y lo tomó con un brazo por la cintura, apoyando el miembro duro en su trasero. Seiya, en ese momento temió lo peor, el tamaño de ese pene era descomunal, y empezó a dar codazos al azar, era lo único que podía hacer en esa desfavorable posición.

Saga los evitó empujando violentamente al Santo de Bronce contra la cama y boca abajo. Aun así Seiya no se dio por vencido e intentó escapar, pero de nuevo Géminis estaba encima de él, con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Y eso lo desesperaba... La impotencia, de que le hicieran algo en contra de su voluntad. Para colmo sentía el miembro duro de Saga, palpitando deseoso de entrar en su cuerpo.

El Pegasus seguía luchando con tenacidad, moviendo todo el cuerpo para evitar la penetración. Géminis, al comprender la dura tarea que sería llevar a cabo su morboso plan, decidió colocarlo boca arriba para así controlar mejor la situación. Mientras tanto Seiya elevaba su cosmoss para reunir nuevas fuerzas, pero lo único que consiguió fue la ira de Saga, quien lo golpeó en el abdomen restándola la poca fuerza que le quedaba y dejándolo semi-inconsciente debido a la falta de aire.

Géminis le trabó las piernas con las suyas y dejándolo por completo expuesto, esa posición favorecía la penetración. Con una sola mano neutralizó las dos de Seiya, evitando un posible golpe, necesitaba la otra mano para dirigir el miembro a la cavidad de él. Una vez posicionado comenzó a introducir sin cuidado el pene grueso y viendo que el Pegasus gritaría a causa del dolor le tapó la boca con la mano ya libre. Seiya daba gritos apagados por la mano de Saga. Ya estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas y sentía que por la falta de aire pronto se desmayaría. Eso quería...

—¡Por favor, Saga, no! —alcanzó a decir cuando pudo liberarse un poco, pero Saga lo ignoraba a la vez que hacía temblar y rechinar la cama con un vaivén violento— ¡No! —La humillación que le daba tener que rogar y pedir "por favor" sumado a la impotencia, le daban ganas de morir más que de desmayarse. Seiya comenzó a derramar lágrimas de angustia, de bronca, de miedo, de asco... Y así entre lamentos, sollozos, con el llanto en la garganta volvió a suplicar—¡No, por favor! —El pedido era lastimoso.

Pese a todo Géminis estaba sumido en la excitación, no podía ni quería evitar moverse, sobre todo al sentir que pronto eyacularía en el cuerpo de Seiya y este a su vez podía sentir en su interior como ese pene se endurecía más. En ese momento lo inundó la desesperación e intentó gritar, pero fue sofocado por la mano de Saga, quien ahora ejercía más fuerza en su agarre causándole dolor.

Y así eyaculó, bañándolo de semen. Cuánta repugnancia que le había dado al Pegasus. Géminis salió de su interior de la misma manera en la que había entrado: sin reparar en daños, causándole a Seiya más dolor con la salida que con la entrada.

El Pegasus se colocó de costado dándole la espalda al Santo Dorado quien se estaba vistiendo en silencio. Abrazado a sí mismo y aun sollozando, podía sentir como un hilo de líquido corría entre las piernas. Quería golpearlo, pero no podía reaccionar.

—Espero que esto, pendejo, te haya servido de lección. —Las palabras eran duras, mostraban cierta cólera contenida— _No juegues con fuego o te quemarás_. —Saga se retiró dejando al Santo de Bronce más aguerrido llorando como una criatura.

Sí, rememorando en el avión esa noche, llegaba a la conclusión de que sin duda era una porquería. Una pequeña sonrisa triste surcó los labios de Saga, para luego convertirse en una mueca de asco. Solo él era capaz de causarse tanta repulsión.

Atrajo más a Shaka contra su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza para descansar la cabeza sobre la de él. Como si así, de alguna extraña manera pudiera quitarse ese remordimiento que pugnaba por salir. Tenía que evitarlo de alguna forma. Y aquella forma era recordando hacia seis años atrás lo sufrido con Virgo, todo el daño que su inexperiencia le habían causado.

En ese entonces Shaka era un niño jugando a ser adulto y no estaba preparado mental o sentimentalmente para una relación estable como Géminis reclamaba. Un hombre adulto llorando como un crío, y ahora la vida le había dado revancha, o eso creía Saga, pues aquel rubio inalcanzable en antaño, ahora era un joven enamorado que sufría lo que Géminis había llorado por él.

Saga se aferró a aquellos dolorosos recuerdos para justificar sus actos presentes y de alguna manera quitarse las culpas y lavarse las penas. Sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente mal otra vez, mientras ese ángel descansaba entre sus brazos. Sin duda amaba a Shaka con locura.

**(…)**

Seis meses después había sucedido mucho en el confundido corazón de Shun. Un extraño amor se había anidado en él. La pasión que por Hyoga comenzaba a despertar lo volvería loco si no hacía algo pronto, si no gritaba lo que le pasaba a los cuatro vientos.

Sin embargo el Cisne cada día se alejaba más y se volvía más reticente. Siempre había sido frío y distante, pero nunca antes, como ahora, le habían causado a Andrómeda tanto dolor. Con el tiempo, la ya conocida personalidad del cisne, comenzaba a entristecerlo. Si solo lo quisiera como a un amigo aquello lo tendría sin cuidado, pues el rubio era así para con todos, pero justamente lo que menos quería él era ser su amigo.

Parecía que Hyoga se daba cuenta de los intentos de acercamiento por parte de Shun, o eran ideas de él; pero cada día parecía alejarse más y más. Ikki había notado el cambio que en su hermanito se había producido, también creía saber con certeza los motivos, por eso Andrómeda pensaba que los intentos de su hermano por demostrarle constantemente las falencias del Cisne, eran para que se olvidara de él, pero eso le molestaba, que el Phoenix se la pasara la mayor parte del tiempo despotricando contra el Cisne, pues era la persona que amaba y no le gustaba que hablaran así de él.

Saori había sido convocada en el Santuario todo ese tiempo, pero ya era hora de volver, como siempre ocurría era escoltada por alguno de sus Santos protectores. Cuando, de la mansión al Santuario iba, algunos de los Santos de Bronce la acompañaban, pero cuando era a la inversa siempre la acompañaba Muu o algún otro, pero casi siempre era Aries el que lo hacía, por eso fue toda una sorpresa que en su lugar apareciera Shaka, quien escapaba de la vida dolorosa en el Santuario que Saga le hacía vivir. Era comprensible que luego de lo ocurrido seis meses atrás con Shiryu, Muu no quisiera ni aparecer por la mansión. Shaka no se quedaría mucho tiempo, pues había ido solamente para acompañar. Virgo se acomodó en la mansión para pasar solo un par de noches, las que fueran necesarias.

Cierto muchacho se mostró extraño y nervioso ese tiempo en compañía del rubio. Y digamos que Shaka, como siempre lo notaba, descubrió lo que había provocado en él. Tal vez, solo tal vez, sería perfecto para vengarse del reciente, pero de seguro no último, engaño de Géminis. Cuánto deseo de revancha sentía Virgo; pero así como notó eso en Ikki, también notó que, cierto muchacho, con el que se había encariñado, no andaba en sus mejores días.

—¿Estorbo? —preguntó Shaka a espaldas de Shun, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de mármol que había en los jardines.

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió Andrómeda al no percibir con anterioridad la presencia de Virgo— No —respondió para luego volver la vista al frente y darle la espalda a su interlocutor.

Sentándose junto a él, Shaka exhaló un suspiro y se quedó mirando a quien por sus ojos desprendía tanta tristeza. Sin pensarlo, tomó la barbilla de este y con extrema dulzura le preguntó al respecto.

—¿Qué le ocurre al ser más dulce sobre esta tierra? —Esas palabras inevitablemente le arrancaron una sonrisa a Andrómeda. Sin embargo la mueca no perdía un tinte angustioso. Shun solo negó dando a entender que todo estaba bien— ¿No quieres hablar? —siguió insistiendo Virgo.

—Lo siento —se excusó Shun—. No es eso. —Sentía que no podía negarse a quien en su momento había significado algo. Sentía que algo le debía, respeto como mínimo, y no podía negarse a una charla, por lo que continuó—: Es que... hoy no es un buen día.

—¿Tiene que ver con mi llegada? —Shaka sabía que no era eso, pero buscaba descubrir lo que lo apenaba.

—¡Oh, no! —Andrómeda se sintió terriblemente mal, no quería hacerle creer eso—. No tiene que ver con tu llegada. Últimamente ningún día es bueno para mí. Tú no eres el culpable —finalizó dejando caer la mirada.

—Yo no soy el culpable —reafirmó Virgo— ¿quién lo es, entonces? —De nuevo Shaka veía a través de Shun, quien se preguntaba cómo demonios lo hacía.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Shun susurrando.

—¿Cómo hago qué?

—Nada. Deja...

—No esquives la pregunta que te hice. —Virgo volvió a la carga.

—No te preocupes por mí, Shaka. —Pero Andrómeda fue interrumpido.

—¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti? —Era cierto, Shun había ganado un lugar en su corazón—. Eres muy especial para mí. Como un amigo. Más que un amigo, como un hermanito.

—Gracias —dijo con una amplia sonrisa; de alguna extraña manera comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

—¿Aquella persona que te tiene así —por lo visto Shaka no dejaría el tema ahí— tiene que ver con lo que hablamos la última vez? —A Shun le vino todo a la mente de un chispazo y no pudo evitar incomodarse frente a la idea de que estaba hablando con la persona que le había dado su primer beso—. Bueno, Shun... no te obligaré a hablar si no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que el poco tiempo que estaré aquí... puedes contar conmigo. —Virgo no lo seguiría molestando. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, Shun no quería que Shaka se fuera. Tenía una extrema necesidad de hablarlo con alguien porque sentía morir.

—Sí...

Ante la afirmativa de Andrómeda, Virgo se detuvo y volvió a sentarse a su lado para escucharlo. De esa manera, Shun se quedó hablando con Shaka sobre todos sus temores y dolores; confesó su amor por Hyoga, recordando que la misma persona con quien hablaba le había dicho que no era amor.

No le causaba dolor amar, si no la incertidumbre sobre los sentimientos de la otra persona: si le correspondía o no. Y en tal caso de corresponder todo lo que aquello implicaba social y moralmente, pues eran dos hombres. Sin dejar de lado cierta persona que para Andrómeda tenía extrema importancia en todo este tema: su hermano mayor.

Virgo escuchó con paciencia mientras sentía que podía tocar la tristeza de Shun. Desahogándose, este comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras seguía nombrando todo el posible daño que Ikki le causaría a Hyoga si este le correspondía.

Aquella vista enternecía a Shaka, le parecía cruel sonreír en un momento así, pero esa cara angelical cubierta de lágrimas y escucharlo hablar de aquella forma... no lo resistió y abrazó a Shun para permitirle a este que llorara todo lo que le viniera en ganas sobre su pecho.

Cuánto disfrutaba Shun de la compañía de Virgo, sin duda era un buen amigo y lo mejor era que con él parecía no necesitar las palabras, pues siempre adivinaba lo que sucedía en su interior. Adivinaba o de alguna extraña manera lograba saberlo.

Durante lo poco que quedó del día, Shaka observaba con mucho interés todo el proceder de Ikki, a quien no le pasaba inadvertido tan descaradas miradas. Aquello, a pesar de no ser un pendejo, le causaba más nervios de los que estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Sería tal vez por la presencia magnánima de Virgo, ojos de cristal que reflejaban un alma pura, o los sentimientos que a él lo ataban. Fuera lo que fuera, al Phoenix le desesperaba todo ese juego inútil.

Llegada la noche, como era de esperarse, con suma habilidad, el rubio y el Phoenix quedaron solos. Todos ya se habían retirado a dormir o a hacer sus quehaceres correspondientes. Un incómodo silencio se produjo en la sala, donde Ikki disimulaba leer una revista y Shaka se percataba de como el Phoenix intentaba leer. Virgo no era tonto, y supo interpretar las reacciones nerviosas de él. Harto del juego, Ikki arrojó la revista y como si nada habló, simulando imperturbabilidad.

—Me voy a dormir. —Miró al rubio como esperando alguna respuesta que por no llegar lo animó a seguir hablando—. Hasta mañana —concluyó un poco decepcionado. Shaka solo asintió, para pocos segundos después levantarse del amplio y blanco sillón y seguir los pasos del Phoenix.

Al sentirse perseguido, subiendo las escaleras, volteó para enfrentarse a quien sabía lo estaba acosando. Lo miró desafiante y siguió su camino hacia el cuarto. Virgo entendió la indirecta y entró después de él para cerrar la puerta tras suyo.

Escondido, gracias a la penumbra, Hyoga no pudo evitar quedarse unos minutos allí, por completo asombrado de lo que había visto. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes o sería demasiado tarde y no se lo perdonaría nunca.

**(…)**

La mañana despertó a los Santos de Bronce, a los empleados, a Saori y, por supuesto, al huésped de honor por esos días. Todo era un revuelo, siempre lo era a la mañana. A pesar de haber baños de sobra, era una lucha cotidiana para ver qué vencedor se bañaba primero o usurpaba los baños principales para cepillarse los dientes.

Ikki salió del cuarto y frente suyo pasó fugazmente Shaka, no pudo decirle nada, ni siquiera mover un músculo para evitar su fuga, en cambio Hyoga salió de la puerta de enfrente y se quedó parado estudiando el rostro del Phoenix. En señal de buenos días, este levantó la mano, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista del rubio, este lo frenó.

—Espera, Ikki...

—¿Qué pasa, ganso? —preguntó curioso.

—Eh... este... yo... —El Cisne no sabía cómo encarar la pregunta.

—No tengo toda la mañana, ¿qué pasa? —insistió impaciente.

—No es que yo me quiera entrometer en tus asuntos, pero... —El Cisne tragó saliva y con las manos en la cintura inquirió—: ¿Qué paso ayer entre tú y Shaka? —Ikki arqueó una ceja asombrado de la intromisión.

—¿Qué? Acaso… ¿tienes _algo_ con Shaka?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! Y lo sabes —negó Hyoga rotundamente—. Es que... Shun es mi amigo y no me gustaría que lo lastimaran ocultando lo que pasa entre ustedes. Si es que pasa algo, claro...

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —preguntó el Phoenix descubriendo que lo del Cisne era solo una excusa.

—A ningún lado —respondió enojado.

—Entonces deja de meterte en donde no te llaman —espetó molesto y a punto de retirarse—. Es mi asunto lo que hice con Shaka.

—¡No, Ikki! —exclamó sorpresivamente— ¡No es solo tu asunto! Y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Nunca lo hablamos... —Ikki frenó de golpe y volteó para mirarlo tranquilo a los ojos. Ambos sabían a lo que se refería.

—Ya te dije, ganso... Shun... mi hermanito… jamás le haría daño —dijo con sumo dolor.

—Yo tampoco quisiera hacerle daño, es la persona que menos merece sufrir en esta tierra —opinó con sinceridad—; pero... de tu felicidad ¿qué? —cuestionó un poco molesto— ¿Qué hay contigo? Tienes los mismos derechos que Shun... —finalizó a punto de quebrarse.

El Phoenix no pudo evitar sonreír. Cerró los ojos por un efímero instante y al abrirlos se encontró con las lágrimas de Hyoga. Reprimió el deseo de secárselas con las yemas de los dedos y en cambio buscó aclararle el panorama.

—Shaka al final se arrepintió. Dijo algo así como que él no era esa clase de persona y prácticamente huyó de mi cuarto.

A pesar de su deseo de revancha Shaka no había podido contra el amor que aun anidaba por Saga. No pudo rebajarse a lo que era él y engañarlo. Fue lo mejor, pues descubrió que no quería eso para él, que no quería ser igual a Saga. Luego de aclarárselo a Hyoga, el Phoenix bajó las escaleras mientras que el Cisne se secaba las lágrimas con la mano para luego adentrarse a su cuarto y encerrarse en él.

**(…)**

Para tristeza de Shun, ese era el último día de Shaka en la mansión, pues Saori había conseguido el pasaje para la mañana siguiente. Ambos amigos, pues sí, lo eran, pasaron el día juntos. El ultimo día.

Sentían que era grata la compañía mutua y entre lágrimas Andrómeda le preguntó cuando volverían a verse y Virgo, enternecido frente a semejante escena, le secó las lágrimas y le prometió que volvería para visitarlo, únicamente a él. Siempre y cuando en el Santuario le dieran el permiso, cosa difícil.

—No te preocupes, Shun —lo tranquilizó mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos—. No me voy para siempre.

—L-Lo siento. Siempre es igual. Cuando alguien se va no puedo evitar llorar. Odio las despedidas —dijo Shun entre sollozos, dejando en claro que era algo común en él. Levantó la cabeza de la falda de Shaka para mirarlo. Deberían acomodar las pertenencias de Virgo, ya era de noche y al otro día el rubio saldría muy temprano, casi a la madrugada.

—Nos volveremos a ver —afirmó Shaka—. Como eres el próximo Santo de Virgo, puedes ir con la excusa de visitarme para estar al tanto de la Orden de Virgo. —Su idea era estupendamente perfecta y Shun sonrió conforme.

—Además... yo no me olvido... —Andrómeda bajó la mirada, sentía las mejillas arder del pudor que le daba decirlo—. No me olvido de tu promesa. —Virgo se quedó desconcertado. ¿Qué promesa? Al ver el rostro de su amigo, Shun, más nervioso, tartamudeó—. Me prometiste que la próxima vez que nos veamos... bueno, pues... eh... yo te cedería el "honor" a ti. —Más incómodo no se había sentido en toda su vida, ahí, en el cuarto de huéspedes, ofreciéndose a un hombre.

Le costó al rubio interpretar esas palabras, pero al ver la reacción de su amigo comprendió que se refería a su virginidad y rápidamente a su memoria, como un torrente, surgieron todos los recuerdos de esa noche. Tratando de no ser demasiado frío, se puso de pie para alejarse de Shun, quien se quedó muy apenado sentado en la cama.

—Sé... que te lo prometí, Shun... pero... eres mi amigo.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Andrómeda—, aún el "honor" se lo quiero ceder a Hyoga. Ahora más, que sé cuánto lo amo.

—¿Entonces?...

—Te estaba probando —mintió y Shaka arqueó las cejas más que sorprendido.

—Eres… un pequeño bastardo —murmuró divertido arrojándole un almohadón por la cabeza.

La idea a Shaka no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, pero no iría a engañar a Saga con alguien tan especial. No usaría a esa persona que consideraba un amigo para algo tan vil. Por su lado, Shun no quería decepcionar al Cisne, pensaba que tal vez Virgo pudiera ser un buen maestro en la cama.

A pesar de todo no quería morir virgen, ya había cumplido los diecisiete y lo sexual era más que simple curiosidad. Le urgía tener sexo para calmar sus deseos, propios de un chico de su edad. Y quien mejor que Shaka quien era su amigo. De seguro no lo lastimaría ni mucho menos lo trataría mal por su inexperiencia; pero todo quedó ahí, como una simple broma.

**(…)**

Shun despertó temprano para acompañarlo, a pesar de que Shaka le rogó que se quedara en la mansión, pues el chofer lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto y no necesitaba más que eso; pero Andrómeda no quería que viajara solo. Por lo menos lo acompañaría hasta el aeropuerto.

Se saludaron con un abrazo y Virgo subió al avión con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Tristeza por irse lejos de Shun quien se había ganado su corazón, y alegría por saber que en el mundo tenía alguien que le lloraba cuando él se iba. Además, en el Santuario lo esperaban los cálidos brazos de Saga.

Al llegar al pueblo, Shaka caminó con prisa para llegar cuanto antes a su Templo y bañarse, pues el viaje había sido largo. Con el bolso sobre el hombro llegó ante las amplias puertas y luego de dar la orden atravesó la entrada para comenzar a subir las escalinatas camino a Aries. A lo lejos visualizaba una figura y el cosmoss le indicaba que era Muu.

—Hola, Muu.

—¡Ah! Hola, Shaka —dijo haciéndose el sorprendido—, qué sorpresa. No te esperaba por aquí.

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero, adentrándose a los pasillos que conectaban los Templos mientras Aries lo seguía—. Qué extraño, alguien como tú que no pueda presentir mi cosmoss —agregó sonriendo, pues en ningún momento había lo ocultado y era obvio que Muu lo había advertido; pero al ver la incomodidad de su amigo, para variar el clima continuó hablando—: ¿Qué hacías fuera de tu Templo?

—Te esperaba —se sinceró Aries al verse descubierto. Virgo se sorprendió de la rápida contestación, su amigo no solía comportarse así.

—Ah, ¿sí? —pronunció turbado. Muu no se echó atrás.

—Sí. Quería verte. —Al ver el rostro de Shaka agregó con prisa—: Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Sí. Es cierto. Luego de bañarme y reacomodar mis cosas te prometo que bajo para charlar un rato.

Aries dejó de perseguir a su amigo y asintiendo volvió a su Templo. Shaka siguió camino y a punto de llegar a Géminis ocultó con facilidad, ya que era una de sus especialidades, su cosmoss para darle una grata sorpresa.

Ingresó con sumo sigilo al amplio Templo y caminó hacia al cuarto de Saga. Si este estaba dormido lo despertaría con besos; pero para no sorpresa de Virgo, se escuchaban del cuarto de Géminis gemidos y jadeos característicos del gozo.

El rubio dejó caer con estrépito el bolso al suelo y con los ojos despidiendo furia, caminó con paso inseguro hasta la prueba que sería definitiva para esa tormentosa relación. Saga no notó la presencia de Shaka hasta que Shion no le permitió cambiar de posición.

Nunca lo había visto a su Géminis desde ese ángulo, esa era la primera y última vez. En el poco tiempo que visualizó tan dolorosa escena, descubrió la entrega y el sometimiento de Saga para con el Patriarca.

—¡S-Shaka! ¡Has vuelto! —exclamó Géminis más que sorprendido, sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Como pudo se quitó de encima a Shion, quien no dejaba de moverse dentro de él a pesar de notar la clara presencia de Virgo, como si eso, de alguna manera morbosa le instara a seguir metiendo el pene dentro de Saga.

El rubio, con furia en los ojos, no respondió como realmente hubiera deseado: golpeándolo hasta el cansancio, quitándole poco a poco los sentidos o arrancándole la hombría con las manos.

En cambio, como un chiquilín turbado, salió corriendo del Templo de Géminis, para ir sin rumbo fijo, desorientado, camino al pueblo. Necesitaba escapar de Saga, necesitaba huir de ese lugar tan doloroso, necesitaba morir para dejar se sentir que lo hacía a cada segundo.

Géminis no lo siguió. No por cobarde, si no por respeto. Lo último que podía hacer por Shaka era darle el espacio que en ese momento requería. Sabía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la única persona que le había enseñado lo que era una caricia, una palabra sincera de amor. La única persona que conseguía borrarle esa eterna soledad, esa tristeza angustiante que lo acompañaba todos los días.

Amaba con locura a Virgo, pero su promesa de no volver a lastimarlo, como sabía que ocurriría, no la pudo cumplir. ¡Maldición! Si hubiera sido más firme con Shion. ¿Quién le creería a Saga que el Patriarca lo sometía de vez en cuando sin importarle su opinión?

El cosmos del rubio, que no podía ocultar pues era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, lo sintió Muu y, tal vez, todos los Santos, incluido Aphrodite. La perturbación en ese cosmos era de infinita tristeza. Aries se interpuso en el camino de Shaka.

—¡Déjame, Muu! ¡Déjame! —gritaba Virgo intentando salir del agarre.

—¡Espera, Shaka! ¡No puedes irte así! —Muu aferraba con fuerza a quien luchaba insistentemente contra él. Cansado y vencido, Shaka se dejó caer en los brazos de su amigo para quebrarse finalmente. Aries no podía creerlo, el estado en el que se encontraba Virgo, nunca había visto al Santo perder su compostura. El llanto le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma—. Shaka, vamos —dijo con dulzura arrastrándolo dentro del Templo de Aries.

—No —exclamó en un lamento—. D-Déjame ir —pidió con la vista gacha, pues no quería que lo viera tan vulnerable.

—No seas necio. ¿A dónde iras? Ya casi es de noche. Ven, Saga no vendrá —finalizó demostrando que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Shaka sintió que era cierto, pues el cosmos de Géminis no parecía estar cerca. Sin fuerzas para negarse, Virgo se adentró con su amigo al Templo de Aries, para llorar con amargura en él, descubriendo así la ternura de Muu quien sabía escuchar. Sin duda era un buen amigo. Aries, por respeto a él y a la situación, no intentó nada más que consolarlo.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto en la mansión, a Shun, la felicidad que le había causado la presencia de Shaka iba desapareciendo poco a poco con el correr de los meses, dejando paso a la angustia que le provocaba la más creciente indiferencia de Hyoga.

Ya no lo soportaba más, ahí, en su pecho. Ese amor pesaba mucho y a pesar de que en su cabecita había varias cuestiones que lo perturbaban, una de ellas era cómo decirle a su hermano que estaba enamorado de un hombre. Ya era hora de hacer algo o terminaría por enfermarse. Un sí o un no. No importaba la respuesta, pero tenía que enfrentarlo.

Ya era de madrugada. Andrómeda sabía que el Cisne estaba despierto pues lo había escuchado durante la cena que debía finalizar un trabajo práctico para la mañana siguiente. Shun se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero él le insistió en que no necesitaba compañía, con el café era suficiente. ¡Increíble! El café era mejor compañía que él, pensaba Shun.

Bajó a la sala nervioso, pero decidido a declararse. En la sala no había nadie, no obstante al encontrar las pertenencias del rubio comprendió que andaba cerca; visualizó la puerta vaivén de la cocina y la luz le indicaba que alguien estaba allí. La abrió causando mucho ruido y a pesar de la rapidez de ambos, Andrómeda vio claramente como su hermano abrazaba por la cintura a Hyoga.

—Hermanito, ¿qué haces despierto? —preguntó Ikki nervioso y tratando de disimular. Shun nada contesto, lo que había visto -porque estaba seguro- era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Yo tengo que seguir con... mis cosas —murmuró el Cisne en el mismo estado culposo que el Phoenix. Ambos trataban de huir de semejante situación.

—Son... los dos... —balbuceó Shun entre dolido y enojado— ¡Son una porquería! —exclamó echándose hacia atrás.

—Shun, por favor tranquilízate. ¡Espera! —intentó contener a su furioso hermanito.

—Shun, lo siento —fue lo único que le surgió al Cisne en ese momento.

—¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡Hyoga, lo sabías! —Andrómeda rompió en llanto sobre el hombro de su hermano.

—Sí, lo sabía. Lo siento mucho, Shun, no quería lastimarte. —El rubio se apoyó contra la mesada de la cocina, sentía que la situación le superaba.

—No queríamos lastimarte —acotó Ikki intentando contener las lágrimas, ver a su hermanito en ese estado, y por su culpa, era demasiado.

—¡Los odio! ¡Los odio! —Nunca Shun se había sentido así.

—Hermanito, no digas eso, sabes que no es cierto.

—¡Siempre lo supieron! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Sollozaba Shun intentando salir del agarre de su hermano, no quería estar en esos brazos, que de seguro cobijaban a su amor la mayoría de las noches.

—Queríamos decírtelo, pero no encontrábamos la forma —explicó Hyoga dolido.

—Sabíamos de tus sentimientos hacia Hyoga. Eso lo hacía más difícil. —Ikki buscaba la forma de hacerle entender a su hermanito que no querían jugar con sus sentimientos a sus espaldas, era todo muy difícil.

—¡Por eso siempre me hablabas mal de Hyoga, para que me olvidara de él! ¡Eres… eres! —Andrómeda se contuvo— Eres mi hermano mayor —pronunció más que nada para hacerse entender él mismo que Ikki no buscó hacerle daño.

Al escucharle decir a Shun eso, el Phoenix lo soltó consternado y dolido. Shun aprovechó para irse de tan lamentable situación. En la cocina, Ikki lloraba como un niño consolado en los brazos del rubio. Nunca Hyoga, ni nadie, había visto a Ikki tan dolido, tan vulnerable, tan... tierno.

El Cisne quiso ubicarse en el lugar del otro, pero se quedaba corto al suponer el dolor por el que atravesaba el Phoenix. Dialogando con él, trató de hacerle entender de que no era su culpa amar a la misma persona.

—Para ti es fácil, pero es mi hermanito, Hyoga...

—No te creas que para mí es más fácil. Desearía no existir. Te juro que en otra situación me halagaría tener dos pretendientes, pero... ¡por todos los dioses! Es Shun. Sé que es difícil, y que él no se merece.

—No, no se merece que yo le arruine la vida así. Será mejor...

—No, Ikki —lo interrumpió—; no empieces con eso de terminar la relación, ya lo hablamos... Por más que tú me dejes, no estaré con Shun. Lo siento, pero no lo amo. Te amo a ti.

—No me ames —suplicó el Phoenix con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Hyoga. Ikki era visiblemente más alto que el Cisne, por lo tanto debía agacharse un poco.

—De verdad... ¿de verdad quieres que no te ame? —El Phoenix levantó la mirada con los ojos humedecidos y enrojecidos.

—No me escuches —dijo para luego volver al mismo lugar. El Cisne sonrió y se aferró más a ese cuerpo, pero en poco segundos el Phoenix se incorporó.

—Debo, debo hablar con Shun... yo...

—Ikki, no estás bien. No puedes ir así... déjame a mí —pidió Hyoga caminando hacia la puerta—. Además, todo esto es por mi culpa. Si al darme cuenta de sus sentimientos le hubiera sido franco, tal vez la situación sería otra.

—¿Qué le dirás? No lo lastimes, mira que él...

—Ikki —frenó el Cisne el discurso de su pareja—, tranquilo, no lo lastimaré, no es mi intención. No voy a hacer más daño del que ya hice. —Ikki asintió sentándose en la silla, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba. Con el codo en la mesa apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

—Hyoga —lo llamó antes de que desapareciera por completo de la cocina. El otro volteó para escuchar a su amante—. No le digas a nadie que me viste llorando. —De alguna extraña manera esa petición le causó inmensa gracia al Cisne; luego de hacer un gesto despreocupado con la mano, se fue de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras.

Una vez frente a la puerta del cuarto de Shun la duda lo dominó. ¿Qué le iría a decir a su amigo? "Felicítame, soy tu cuñado". Era cruel, muy cruel la situación. Golpeó dubitativo, pero al no recibir respuesta entró sin autorización al cuarto, pues sabía que Shun estaba despierto, podía escucharlo llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Así era efectivamente, sobre la cama, Andrómeda se aferraba a su almohada. Sentándose a su lado, el Cisne guardó silencio unos segundos, pero luego posó una de sus manos sobre el verde cabello de Shun para acariciarlo con suavidad.

—No. No hagas eso, por favor —suplicó Shun. Esas caricias eran demasiado, cuánto le hubiera gustado recibir ese trato por parte de Hyoga en lugar de la indiferencia que le hacía vivir cada día. El Cisne, confundido, retiró la mano.  
—Shun... eh... yo...  
—No te preocupes por mí. Voy a estar bien —lo tranquilizó Andrómeda. ¿Ahora se preocupaba por él? ¿Ahora le hablaba?  
—No te enojes con tu hermano —soltó el Cisne sorpresivamente.  
—No lo estoy. Tampoco contigo. Solo estoy enojado con la situación, con la vida... pero ya se me pasará.  
—Tal vez... todo lo que te diga te duela, pero es necesario que comprendas que... tu hermano haría cualquier cosa por ti.  
—Lo sé.  
—Me refiero a que sería capaz de perder un amor con tal de verte bien. ¿Entiendes?  
—Sí. Mi hermano te ama —afirmó Andrómeda para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él. Hyoga no pudo contenerse y secó las lágrimas de su amigo con la mano, pero con cuidado Shun interrumpió la caricia para quebrarse de nuevo—. Por favor, Hyoga… no hagas eso, me lastima. —El Cisne comprendió a lo que se refería y desde ese momento contuvo todo los gestos de cariño que le surgían a medida que Shun lloraba.  
—Y yo... bueno, pues... Siempre le digo que por más que nos separemos yo no iría corriendo a tus brazos. —El Cisne trataba de no lastimar más el herido corazón de su amigo, quien adivinando lo que iría a decirle lo interrumpió.  
—Tú... lo amas. ¿No es cierto?  
—En cuerpo y alma. —Andrómeda intentaba contener el llanto que pugnaba por salir a causa de la confesión a la que tanto temía.  
—No los odio —sentenció Shun—. Cuando en la cocina dije que los odiaba...  
—Lo sabemos. Sabemos que lo dijiste solo por el momento. Estabas dolido.  
—Quiero que mi hermano sea feliz. —Se notaba que Shun estaba más tranquilo.  
—No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de que así lo sea. —El Cisne se incorporó en la cama.  
—Eso... eso espero, Hyoga. Tú también... eh... Sé que ya no tiene sentido, pero... —Hyoga interpretó lo que su amigo quería decirle, sonriendo le dio a entender que lo sabía, aun así Andrómeda tenía que decirlo—. Quiero que tú también seas feliz. Te amo, y lo que más deseo es que sea feliz, si no es conmigo, entonces que sea con mi hermano.  
—Eres un niño bueno. Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás. Verás que por eso, los dioses te premiarán con un amor mucho más digno de tu corazón. Ustedes, hermanitos... son demasiado para mí. —Luego de decir eso se retiró del cuarto apagando la luz antes, por pedido de Shun, quien quedó solo, en la penumbra de su cuarto, llorando con amargura, pues no le importaba otro amor. Solo lo quería a él; pero con sus palabras comprendió cuán profundo era su amor por Ikki.

Y a pesar de que intentaba hacerse entender que era lo mejor, que Hyoga era feliz, que su hermano también lo era, que ambos se amaban y un sin fin de motivos más, Andrómeda no podía evitar sentirse el ser más desgraciado en toda la Tierra. Ojalá que ese sentimiento se desvaneciera pronto. Mientras caminaba hacia a la cocina, Hyoga sentía que el amor de esos hermanos era mucho más de lo que su detestable persona merecía.

—¡¿Y?! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Lloró mucho? ¿Está mejor?  
—Tranquilo, Ikki —lo frenó el Cisne para tomarlo entre sus brazos con ternura—. Aun el dolor está presente, pero lo superará. Ha comprendido que nos amamos. —¿Amor?  
—Soy un egoísta —sentenció Ikki con el mismo dolor de antes. El Cisne lo tomó de una mano y lo condujo hasta su cuarto para una vez allí despojarlo de sus ropas. Tal vez así lograrían sentirse mejor.  
—No, Hyoga. Perdón, pero no me siento bien... —susurró el Phoenix en la penumbra del cuarto una vez que descubrió las intenciones de su pareja.  
—Lo sé, por eso... verás que te sentirás mejor.

Ikki se dejó hacer, mientras de pie el Cisne lo desvestía: primero la camiseta negra y luego le desabrochó el cinturón para que el pantalón cayera por completo al suelo. Una vez desnudo lo acostó en su cama, para luego desvestirse él.

Aquella magnifica vista había logrado en el Phoenix cierto estado anhelado por el otro. Situando la cabeza entre las piernas, el rubio comenzó a jugar sensualmente con la lengua en el ombligo de Ikki, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

El Cisne sabía lo que a su amante le gustaba. Con la lengua húmeda y caliente probó y reconoció cada zona prohibida del Phoenix, hasta llegar al tan anhelado miembro que ahora se erguía por completo, cediendo a las caricias que la boca de Hyoga le provocaba: un placer tortuoso.

Los mechones rubios, rebeldes, le causaban cosquillas cuando tomaban contacto con el pubis. Sabiendo que se encontraba demasiado ensimismado con sus problemas, se situó sobre su miembro para comenzar él con la penetración.

Así, el Cisne se ubicó donde sabía que su trasero pertenecía: Sobre el pene palpitante y surcado de venas que se abría paso a través del conducto estrecho. Una vez el Phoenix dentro del Cisne, tanto Hyoga como Ikki se olvidaron por completo de Shun y sucumbieron bajo el deseo acabando furiosamente sobre la cama del Cisne.

 

**(…)**

 

Los meses pasaron y Shaka notaba que las cartas que recibía de su amigo cada vez eran más sombrías. Inevitablemente se preocupó y mandó un comunicado al Patriarca para que le permitiera salir del Santuario, necesitaba con urgencia saber cómo se encontraba su amigo.

Luego de esperar la autorización unas semanas, Virgo preparó sus pocas pertenencias y salió rumbo al encuentro de Shun. De nuevo, como si de un ritual se tratara, al pasar por Aries, se detuvo para saludar a Muu. En la mansión nadie esperaba semejante visita. Hasta que de imprevisto, una mañana el rubio se apareció. Lo recibió Seiya, quien lo saludó con cordialidad.

—Hola, Shaka. Tanto tiempo. ¿Ha pasado algo en el Santuario? —Al ver que aún seguían parados en la puerta lo invitó a pasar.  
—Pues no. Tan solo vine de visita para... —Pero Shaka se interrumpió al ver cómo lo miraba Ikki—. Hola, Phoenix, tanto tiempo.  
—Hola, Shaka —saludó el Phoenix como su cuerpo se lo permitió, para luego obligarse a cambiar la cara de asombro.  
—Shaka... hola, tanto tiempo —dijo Shiryu que casualmente pasaba rumbo a la cocina— ¿Ocurrió algo en el Santuario?  
—No —volvió a negar Virgo— ¿Tiene que suceder algo para que yo salga? Solo he venido a visitar a un amigo.  
—Ikki, no dejes la ropa mojada en el... —Pero Hyoga, quien bajaba por las escaleras retándolo se detuvo en seco al ver la presencia de Shaka. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer ese tipo ahí?  
—Hola, Hyoga. —Virgo no recibió respuesta. Rápidamente para cortar el clima tenso que se estaba creando en el ambiente, el Dragón habló.  
—Shun está arriba, en su cuarto —le indicó con la mano y agregó—: Sube. Le dará mucha alegría verte.

Asintió en agradecimiento y le cedió al Pegasus su bolso que insistía en ayudarle con sus bolsos, para luego subir en busca de Andrómeda. Golpeó un par de veces y enseguida la voz se hizo escuchar dando la orden de que pasara.

—Hola, angelito —saludó a sus espaldas.  
—¡Shaka, por todos los dioses! —exclamó Shun abalanzándose sobre el rubio— ¡Qué alegría verte!  
—Ojalá tuviera a alguien que me recibiera así todos los días. ¿Puedo llevarte al Santuario conmigo? —preguntó Shaka divertido al ver la felicidad que causaba su simple presencia.  
—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres tú! Pero... —se tranquilizó Andrómeda— ¿sucedió algo malo en el Santuario?  
—¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Tiene que suceder algo para que yo venga a ver cómo estás?  
—¿Has venido por mí? —exclamó Shun alegre y perdiéndose en el pecho del rubio que olía estupendamente bien.

Ambos Santos, sentados en la cama y disfrutando de una merienda que les había traído Shiryu con amabilidad, se quedaron charlando. Primero sobre banalidades, pero poco a poco Shaka buscaba la forma de descubrir lo que le pesaba a su amigo.

—Shun... ¿qué te sucede?  
—Nada —sentenció Shun haciéndose el desentendido—. Tú has venido de visita. Más feliz no puedo estar.  
—No me refiero a ahora. A este preciso momento. —Shaka realizó una breve pausa para dejar la taza sobre la mesilla de luz—. Sabes por qué he venido. En tus cartas... se podía ver claramente que algo te atormentaba.  
—Pero eso ya pasó. Tú estás conmigo. —El semblante de Andrómeda cambió rotundamente a uno más entristecido.  
—¿Y cuando yo no esté? ¿Te la pasarás llorando? Vamos, Shun, ¿es que ya no confías en mí? Sé que tiene que ver con Hyoga. —Shun asintió aferrándose de las rodillas para hacerse un ovillo—. Te has confesado y él te ha rechazado.  
—¿Cómo lo haces, Shaka? —preguntó Shun sorprendido— ¿Cómo haces para ver a través de mi alma?  
—Eso no es muy difícil de ver, mi querido Shun. ¿Por qué otra cosa estarías así?  
—No fue tan solo el rechazo lo que me dolió. —Comenzó a explicar Shun, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. A pesar de que habían pasado seis meses el dolor aún seguía presente como el primer día—. Hyoga... él... está enamorado de otra persona que le corresponde.  
—Oh —exclamó Virgo comprendiendo.  
—Pero no quiero hablar de ello.  
—Está bien. Respeto tu decisión. —Luego de decir esto Shaka lo atrajo de un brazo—. Ven aquí. —Y lo tomó entre los brazos para acariciarle la melera verde y enrulada—. Él se lo pierde. Él se pierde de una gran personita. Mejor, Shun, si no sabe valorarte ¿para qué quieres a tu lado a alguien así? —Shun quería creer en esas palabras pues lo reconfortaban de sobre manera. Para alegría de su alma, Virgo continuó hablando—: Verás que encontrarás a una persona que te merecerá. Hombre o mujer, hay alguien en la Tierra que está esperando por ti.  
—Ya no me importa —respondió Shun dolido.  
—Comprendo tu sufrimiento, pero Hyoga no será tu único amor, vendrán otros. Aún eres demasiado joven para comprender esto... pero verás, cuando te enamores de nuevo, que tengo razón. Ahora te sientes así; pero más adelante esto quedará como una simple anécdota, un recuerdo doloroso.

Andrómeda levantó la cabeza del regazo de Shaka dejando al descubierto que lloraba y con una sonrisa dejó un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla del rubio, quien por placer cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa caricia.

—Gracias, Shaka. Es bueno que estés aquí. ¿Vamos a pasear por el jardín? Quiero despejar mi mente.

Virgo asintió y los dos amigos bajaron las escaleras conversando, camino al amplio jardín que rodeaba toda la inmensa mansión. Allí pasaron toda la mañana hasta el almuerzo. Ikki no podía creer como Shaka lograba en su hermanito mucho más de lo que él podía y quería hacer por Shun. ¿Celos? No, tal vez impotencia de ver que alguien, prácticamente desconocido, lograba más en Shun, de lo que él como hermano -permaneciendo a su lado desde pequeño- podía hacer.

 

**(…)**

 

Durante el almuerzo casi nadie emitió palabra, de vez en cuando Shun acotaba algo y Shiryu respondía, o Seiya salía con algún comentario. Shaka comenzaba a notar que su presencia incomodaba a más de uno; sabía los motivos de Ikki, pero los desconocía en Hyoga, aunque comenzaba a sospechar los "por qué".

Durante la tarde, mientras el Phoenix miraba un poco de televisión, en son de amistad Virgo se sentó a su lado. Sintiéndose muy incómodo por la presencia de ese rubio, el Phoenix se acomodó nervioso y de inmediato Shaka lo notó.

—¿Te estorbo?  
—No, no... para nada —contestó Ikki sin dejar de mirar la televisión.  
—Es que Shun se está bañando y bueno, para perder el tiempo pensé en ver un poco de televisión... pero si mi presencia te incomoda.  
—No, Shaka —interrumpió el Phoenix—. Ya te dije... no me molesta. —Se guardó el asombro de ser descubierto.  
—¿Qué ha ocurrido con Shun? —preguntó Virgo quebrando el silencio.  
—¿Eh? —Ikki se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa.  
—Digo... sé que no ha estado bien últimamente, pensé que como tú eres su hermano mayor sabías qué es lo que le ocurre.  
—Piensas mucho —sentenció el Phoenix molesto por la intromisión, en realidad le molestaba ver que alguien se preocupara más que él por Shun—. Mi hermanito ahora está mejor.  
—Lo siento, no quería incomodar. —Shaka tenía pensado seguir hablando, pero la inesperada presencia de Hyoga se lo impidió. Hecho una furia se sentó frente a los dos que charlaban. Virgo notó la perturbación en el Cisne y decidió levantarse para retirarse del lugar. Más pruebas no necesitaba, había comprendido.

Luego del baño, Shun decidió pasar la tarde junto a su visita. El tiempo que transcurría a su lado le hacía olvidarse por momentos del dolor que sentía. Durante la merienda, tomaron un té, pero luego Andrómeda acompañó a Shiryu a hacer las compras para la cena. ¿Es que no había empleados en esa mansión? Pues sí. Tan solo que los Santos se habían apropiado tanto de ella que prácticamente estaban a cargo de todo. De nuevo el rubio se encontraba solo a merced del mal humor general por su presencia. Hyoga apareció de imprevisto en la cocina, por lo visto en busca de agua.

—¿Cómo estás, Hyoga? No hemos tenido oportunidad de dialogar. —Shaka buscaba el diálogo necesario para permanecer el tiempo que estaría ahí en paz y armonía. El Cisne dio la vuelta con brusquedad y con un dedo se lo increpó sorprendiéndolo.  
—No te hagas el bueno. Sé a qué has venido aquí. Aléjate de los hermanos, no causes más daño del que ya hay.  
—He venido por un amigo —sentenció cerrando los ojos—. Lo han lastimado y no se merece el daño que le causaron —dijo sin dar a entender quiénes eran los culpables.  
—Sé lo que ha pasado Shun. No necesito que vengas del Santuario a decírmelo. —El Cisne se paró desafiante, erguido y firme—. Por lo que él paso, era algo que tenía que suceder.  
—No. No estoy de acuerdo. Es egoísmo. No amor.

Hyoga se quedó helado al escuchar eso, como si de alguna extraña manera Virgo estuviera al tanto de todo. En otra situación, las frases de Shaka hubieran sido incoherentes, pero debido al contexto tenían mucho sentido.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que viniste, no sabes lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo.  
—No hizo falta estar. Todo es muy claro. Solo te digo, porque tú también lo has notado. —Shaka se puso de pie dejando en claro quién era—. Que el egoísmo es lo que destruye a Shun, no el rechazo. —Otra vez con eso del egoísmo, el Cisne entendía a lo que se refería, pero quería negarlo—. Por eso... si siguen lastimándolo... me veré obligado a interceder. —A decir verdad Shaka no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero toda la situación injusta por la que atravesaba su amigo lo enojaba y le nublaba la razón.  
—No te metas entre nosotros. A Shun lo conocemos hace diecisiete años. Además, tú nada puedes hacer, dices todo eso por decir. —Hyoga estaba visiblemente molesto.  
—¿Ah? ¿Sí? —dijo Virgo con sarcasmo— ¿Digo todo esto por decir? Te lo demostraré. Te demostraré la verdad a la que te niegas. —El Cisne no lo dejó continuar, enfurecido salió de la cocina no sin antes advertirle.  
—No te acerques a Ikki. —Había adivinado sus intenciones.  
—¿De qué temes, Cisne? ¿De que las cosas no sean como tú deseas? —Pero el Cisne ya se había ido.

Shaka no se quedaría mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ya que su presencia no era muy grata y tenía obligaciones por cumplir en el Santuario. Cuando se lo hizo saber a Shun, este le rogó que se quedara áas tiempo; sin decirle los motivos Virgo se excusó alegando que el permiso otorgado en el Santuario tenía su caducidad y debía volver a su Templo.

Igual, como siempre, debía esperar a algún vuelo que lo llevara a Grecia, así que esa noche la pasaría en la mansión. Luego de la cena. La última, creía Andrómeda, Saori le comunicó a su Santo Dorado que recién al otro día habría un vuelo.

Shun se alegró por la noticia, eso significaba un día más con su querido amigo. A Shaka le encantaba ver, como si de una criatura se tratara, su amigo se alegraba con cosas tan sencillas, aunque para Shun no era algo sin importancia la presencia de Virgo.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, en el cuarto de huéspedes Shaka no podía conciliar el sueño, pues era a la noche cuando peor se sentía. Era ese el momento en donde todo recuerdo doloroso volvía con la misma intensidad de siempre.

En silencio y soledad Virgo daba rienda suelta a su tristeza que no se animaba a expresar en presencia de otros. De nuevo, como todas las noches, se prometió que esa sería la última vez que pensaría Saga, cuando sabía a la perfección que a la noche siguiente y a la otra, se lo prometería de nuevo en vano. Siempre ocurría lo mismo desde hacía ya un año.

Se levantó cansado y con dolor de cabeza. Caminó hacia el baño en busca de agua para lavarse la cara y tomar un poco de ella. Al salir se topó con Ikki, quien aparentaba esperar que él saliera del baño. El rubio sonrió, aquello desconcertó al Phoenix quien se sentía un poco molesto.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —reprochó Ikki y Shaka rió apenas, motivado por la pegunta—. No es gracioso, Shaka.  
—¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Ikki? ¿Que venga a la mansión y desequilibre todo tu entorno?  
—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué me haces esto?  
—Yo no te hago nada. En todo caso eres tú quien no puede luchar contra tus fantasmas. —Un breve silencio incómodo se produjo. Shaka, a medio vestir y parado en la puerta del baño, el Phoenix frente a él, desconcertado. Se notaba que algo lo impulsaba a actuar, pero se reprimía. Ante esto, Virgo desistió y decidió alejarse, pero Ikki detuvo su partida tomándolo del brazo— ¿Ahora qué, Ikki? —En repuesta se vio acorralado contra la pared junto a la puerta del baño. Sin embargo el Phoenix no hizo nada, se quedó allí, empujando su cuerpo contra el del rubio, una pierna entre medio de las de Shaka—. Eres un cobarde —sentenció Virgo molesto por la situación. Aquellas palabras fueron como un disparador en el otro, quien de inmediato introdujo la lengua furtivamente dentro de su boca—. Te gustan rubios, ¿no? —murmuró Shaka divertido de ver cómo, una vez más, Ikki sucumbía a él.

Aquello desarmó al Phoenix, quien arrepentido atinó a irse, pero siguiendo el juego Shaka se lo prohibió empujándolo dentro del baño, para luego cerrar la puerta tras él. ¿Por qué no? Tal vez un poco de sexo casual, desenfrenado y fogoso lograba quitarle ese dolor, aunque Virgo sabía que era completamente en vano.

El Phoenix no se resistió, nunca podía cuando de ese rubio en particular se trataba. Ikki, casi obligado, se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro. A pesar de que el ambiente no era de lo más erótico, la situación así lo requería.

El rubio comenzó a desvestirse dejándole al Phoenix apreciar su blanca y sedosa piel. El Phoenix estiró una mano intentando palpar esa deseable piel con los dedos, pero Shaka lo detuvo tomándola e introduciéndose los dedos dentro de la boca.

Si Ikki hubiera tenido un segundo de cordura, sin duda se alejaría corriendo de ese lugar, pero por más que quería no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía como él esperaba, sino todo lo contrario: Su miembro más erguido no podía estar.

Shaka se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del pantalón, el Phoenix se estremecía a cada contacto. Una vez fuera introdujo el miembro dentro de su boca, para darle al Phoenix el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

En pocos minutos el semen comenzó a surgir como un volcán en erupción. Virgo era pervertido en la cama y le gustaban las cosas sucias, así que dejó que ese líquido caliente y espeso se escurriera por el cuello y el pecho.

Era tan abundante que sirvió para lubricar hasta el abdomen. El olor a semen inundaba el cuarto ofreciendo el mejor afrodisíaco. Ikki sabía lo que se venía y no podía decir que no a un pedido de ese rubio. Sumisamente el Phoenix se puso de pie y dejó que Virgo terminara de desvestirlo. Apoyó las manos contra la pared, cerró los ojos y esperó la tan temida penetración.

—Shaka... no me gusta mucho que... digo... prefiero hacerlo yo... si no te molesta. —Ikki trataba de persuadir a su amante, pero sabía que era en vano. Siempre lo era—. Ah —se le escapó al sentir entre las nalgas la lengua juguetona de Shaka—. ¿Por qué haces esas cosas?

Virgo, que no tenía nada de virgen, no respondió y en cambio se dedicó a hurgar la intimidad del Phoenix con su hábil lengua. El Phoenix buscó una mejor posición y de pie podía ver como entre sus piernas se perdía la cabellera rubia y lacia de su amante.

Shaka jugaba con libertad, iba desde el orificio hasta los testículos de Ikki sin dejar de lado el miembro que se erguía de nuevo. Sin duda nunca nadie le había proporcionado tanto placer morboso y sucio. Y sabía que el único que conseguía hacerlo completamente pasivo era Virgo. Lo que tanto temía el Phoenix se hizo realidad, el rubio lo posicionó contra la pared. Obediente el Phoenix accedió.

—Tranquilo. Ya está lubricado, no te va a doler tanto —susurró sensualmente en el oído de Ikki.

El Phoenix, con las palmas contra la pared, se vio obligado a levantar un poco el trasero para facilitar la penetración. Sin suavidad, Virgo separó las piernas de su amante y se ubicó detrás para comenzar a jugar.

Pasó la punta de su erguido miembro entre las nalgas del Phoenix, provocándole un cosquilleo en el vientre, una descarga eléctrica a todo el cuerpo. El rubio disfrutaba aquello y esperaba paciente el pedido, que seguro llegaría.

—V-Vamos, Shaka —pronunció Ikki como su trabada lengua se lo permitió. Shaka rió divertido de la situación, le encantaba ver al Phoenix entregado de esa manera— ¿Qué esperas? —continuó mirando sobre su hombro, su tono era... ¿molesto? No, más bien de desesperación.  
—Quiero escucharte. Quiero que me lo pidas. —Virgo seguía jugando en la entrada, solamente apoyaba el glande con firmeza—. Que me pidas por favor.  
—Por favor. —Ikki odiaba rebajarse de esa forma, pero sabía que era la única forma, aquello lo estaba volviendo loco de placer—. Métela. —El rubio accedió al pedido y empujó un poco, pero frenó al escuchar el grito ahogado de su amante—. N-No, no te... no te detengas —suplicó el Phoenix y de nuevo Shaka accedió.

Tapándole la boca al Phoenix para evitar despertar a todos en la mansión, metió el miembro sin reparo hasta donde los testículos se lo permitieron. Ikki podía sentir esps bultos de carne caliente contra los suyos.

Virgo se quedó unos segundos así y mientras acariciaba la espalda del Phoenix, lo mantenía ensartado. La planta de los pies de Ikki casi no tocaban el suelo, apenas las puntas de los dedos, ya que el rubio lo levantaba con las manos desde el trasero.

Y así Shaka se entretenía, acariciando sin cesar las nalgas del Phoenix, la espalda, el pecho, los genitales, en especial los testículos. Hasta que decidió empezar con el bombeo. Lentamente comenzó el ritual de meter y sacar.

La retiraba en su totalidad para luego ir introduciéndolo tortuosamente hasta la mitad y de ahí, una estocada fuerte y firme hasta el fondo. El Phoenix reprimió los gritos que hubiera dado si la situación fuera otra. Una vez que estaba toda adentro, Virgo se entretuvo abriéndole las nalgas lo más que podía, aquello le provocaba a Ikki tanto dolor como placer. Ninguno de los dos lo aguantaba más.

—Ya... Shaka, de una vez... cójeme —exigió el Phoenix.  
—¿Quieres que te lo mueva bien adentro? —preguntó el rubio con extrema lascivia, la lengua recorrió el hombro del Phoenix. Sin esperar la respuesta comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.  
—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ah! —Ikki no lo soportó más y dejó de fingir para dar rienda suelta a su deseo reprimido. No era tan malo ser pasivo después de todo.  
—Esto querías, ¿no? Esto. ¿Qué diría tu rubio si te ve así?

Pero el Phoenix hizo de cuenta que nada escuchó, pues si prestaba atención a esas palabras la culpa lo inundaría impidiéndole seguir con semejante delirio. Todo era extremadamente morboso para él. Sometido contra aquella pared, los pies no tocaban en su totalidad el suelo; la cabeza echada hacia atrás debido a que Shaka lo aferraba del pelo, el ruido de los cuerpos al chocar, la piel pegajosa y resbaladiza, pero por sobre todo sentir ese pene dentro de él moviéndose sin permiso y de forma violenta. Sabía que el rubio podía retrasar el orgasmo todo el tiempo que le viniera en ganas, eso era lo que más temía Ikki.

Sorpresivamente y sin dulzura, Shaka volteó a su amante para dejarlo frente a él y luego tomarle una pierna. Como si de una pieza de encastre se tratara introdujo su miembro, mientras el Phoenix, como náufrago, se aferraba a la espalda de Virgo.

El rubio buscó levantar la otra pierna, pero el Phoenix lo dudó. Hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que era Shaka. Para su amante el peso no era un problema. Por lo que, con confianza y seguridad plena en Virgo, accedió a su pedido levantando la otra pierna.

Ahora, Shaka sostenía a Ikki por las nalgas mientras este se aferraba con las piernas a las caderas de Virgo. Jadeaban y reprimían los gritos. Los cabellos del rubio cubrían el pecho del Phoenix. Olía exquisitamente bien, sin embargo su cuerpo despedía un olor a semen jamás sentido, entonces el Phoenix recordó que se había embadurnado anteriormente con su propio semen. Ikki no lo soportó más y entre súplicas lo pidió.

—Acaba... Shaka, acaba de una vez.  
—¿Te arde mucho? —preguntó el rubio complaciente, pues si la respuesta era un sí, se descargaría de inmediato en su interior.  
—Es que... quiero metértela yo. Ya no aguanto más.

Shaka sonrió, luego dejó que las piernas de Ikki descansaran sobre el suelo y retiró el miembro erguido y a punto de eyacular para comenzar a masturbarse. El Phoenix no lo comprendió hasta que Virgo se descargó sobre el miembro del Phoenix. Y ahí entendió cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Llegó el turno de Ikki. Obligándolo a situarse de rodillas y con las palmas en el suelo, se colocó detrás y sin tanto preámbulo como Virgo, de una, introdujo el miembro que estaba pobremente lubricado por el semen del rubio.

Aquello era algo exquisitamente morboso: sus cuerpos llenos de semen, con ese olor penetrante. Sin miramientos, el Phoenix se movió con libertad dentro del acostumbrado orificio.

Shaka no reprimió ningún gemido, a pesar de que se contenía bastante. Movía las caderas con maestría para cooperar con la tarea de Ikki. En ese momento, el Phoenix sentía tener su revancha, por lo que preguntó sin reparar en nada.

—¿Quién te enseñó a ser tan sucio? ¿Saga te enseñó? —Cuánto le dolió a Virgo escuchar ese nombre, se quedó estático a pesar de sentir como el semen de Ikki le recorría la espalda para gotear finalmente en el suelo—. ¿Qué pasa, Shaka? —preguntó el Phoenix al ver el estado tan evidente de su amante. Ambos permanecieron un rato en el suelo frío y en un determinado momento Shaka buscó los labios de Ikki, pero este lo rechazó esquivándole la cara.  
—¿Ahora qué me dirás, que tus besos son de Hyoga? Hipócrita. Tus besos serán de él, pero tu culo fue mío —sentenció un poco molesto por el rechazo.  
—Cuando quieres eres malo. Realmente malo.  
—¿Yo soy el "malo"? ¿Yo soy el que hace las cosas mal?  
—Esto no tuvo que haber pasado. Sabes lo que logras en mí, ¿por qué me buscaste?  
—Yo no te busqué, la situación se dio. Además, que esto te sirva para demostrarte que eres un egoísta y lo peor de todo... es que ya lo sabes —dijo Virgo poniéndose de pie.  
—Yo no tengo la culpa.  
—No hablo de culpa. Hablo de egoísmo. Tú no puedes amarlo.  
—No. ¿Sabes? No —sentenció el Phoenix enojado y poniéndose de pie. Ambos sabían a lo que se referían.  
—¿Ahora me echarás la culpa a mí? —preguntó el rubio mientras se vestía— ¿O a Saga? —Luego de decir eso atinó a irse no sin antes mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que la súplica pronto llegaría, podía verlo en los ojos del Phoenix. Y eso quería, para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.  
—¿Qué pasó con Saga?  
—Digamos que... terminamos.  
—¿Y tú? ¿Y tú cómo estás? —preguntó Ikki terminando de vestirse.  
—Bien.  
—Entonces... —El Phoenix no sabía cómo encararlo.  
—Entonces me voy a dormir —concluyó tajante. Dio la vuelta y en efecto Ikki lo dijo.  
—Shaka, por favor, no te vayas. Te amo. —El aludido volteó con rapidez y con un dedo se lo increpó.  
—¿Sabes qué? No estaría con alguien como tú. —El Phoenix se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras—. Esto estaba esperando. A que me lo dijeras. ¿Te das cuenta, Ikki? ¿Te das cuenta de que tu hermanito está sufriendo? —Luego agregó con cierto sarcasmo—. Y tú, claro, tu eterno terror a estar solo, eso te llevó a estar con el Cisne, como yo no te correspondí... Huiste a sus brazos, sin importarte cierta personita.  
—No te metas en eso. —Buscaba enojarse para evitar sentirse terriblemente mal. Más tranquilo continuó—: Por más que no lo hubiera correspondido, él no estaría con Shun.  
—¿Y tú qué sabes? Además el dolor de Shun no pasa por el rechazo. —Dejó las palabras sueltas en el aire y decidió irse de una buena vez, pero Ikki lo tomó del brazo.  
—Espera, no te vayas. Tenemos que hablar.  
—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Esto era para demostrarte lo egoísta que eres. Pero como haces con todo... lo negaste para no sentirte mal.

Era cierto, la vez anterior que Shaka había ido no fue como el Phoenix le había dicho a Hyoga de que nada había pasado. Pasar, pasaba desde mucho antes de la "apuesta", tan solo que las cosas quedaban siempre ahí, en el aire, latentes. Y la eterna figura de Saga. Las veces que Ikki escoltaba a Saori hasta el Santuario, tan solo para verlo a Virgo, era en vano, pues para Géminis, siempre presente, no era competencia.

—De nuevo me usaste para desquitarte con Saga. ¿De qué te sirve? Si el único idiota que llora eres tú. De seguro en este momento se debe estar enfiestando a algún muchacho más joven que yo.

El rubio le asestó una trompada en la boca sorprendiéndolo. Aquello había dolido. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si era cierto. Él también había jugado con el dolor del Phoenix acostándose con él por venganza cada vez que iba al Santuario.

—Tienes razón, Phoenix. La tienes... pero eso ya no me importa. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que él haga de ahora en más —pronunció Shaka dolido. Trató de llegar al picaporte, pero de nuevo el Phoenix lo detuvo.  
—Shaka, espera... —Lo tomó entre sus brazos con ternura, pero Virgo no quería ser consolado por Ikki, lo separó y logró finalmente abrir la dichosa puerta encontrándose de inmediato con Hyoga.

Sin reparar un segundo en la presencia del Cisne, Shaka desapareció de su vista para encerrarse en su cuarto. Haberse acostado con el Phoenix había sido el peor error, ahora se sentía peor.

En la puerta del baño, el Phoenix no tenía pretextos para explicar qué era lo que hacia allí con Virgo. Antes de poder decirle algo a su pareja, recibió en el estómago una dolorosa trompada. "¿Alguien más que quiera pegarle a Ikki? Aprovechen que hoy están de suerte".

A pesar de que el golpe lo había obligado a encorvarse, se puso de pie de inmediato y siguió por detrás a quien estaba hecho una furia. No quería gritar, pues despertaría a todos en la mansión.

—¡Hyoga, detente! —suplicó el Phoenix una vez que lo alcanzó en la sala antes de evitar que huyera en plena madrugada.  
—¡Eres una basura! ¡Una porquería! —Le gritó enfurecido— ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Voy a matar a ese rubio oxigenado! —Hyoga no sabía lo que decía, en ese momento despotricaba contra todo el mundo si era necesario— ¡Te juro que lo voy a matar!  
—No digas pavadas, Hyoga. Es mi culpa, lo siento. Yo… sabes que él me puede. No pude resistirme.  
—¡Encima me dices eso! ¡¿Pero por qué no te vas con él, infeliz?! —finalizó entre dientes para luego tratar de huir, no obstante el Phoenix lo detuvo.  
—Amor, espera.  
—¡No me digas amor! —explotó. Ese era el detonante que necesitaba para hacerlo— ¡No soy tu amor!  
—¡Tranquilízate! —rogó Ikki sosteniéndolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo para hacerle entrar en razón.  
—¡Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada! —gritó Hyoga para después dejarse vencer con amargura, sobre el hombro del Phoenix—. Siempre lo supe, ¡¿pero qué podía hacer?!  
—Ven. Sentémonos —pidió sentando al Cisne en el sillón blanco.  
—¡Lo intenté! ¡Te juro que lo intenté!  
—Tranquilo —lo consoló Ikki acariciándole algunos mechones rubios.  
—Pero Shaka es demasiado para mí. No soy competencia.  
—No hables así, Hyoga. Sé que te hago daño. Lo siento, te juro que no es mi intención. Lo intenté, intenté rechazarlo, pero no pude. Eso no quiere decir que no te ame. Te amo. Te necesito.  
—No —sollozó el Cisne—. No me necesitas, no me amas. Lo necesitas y lo amas a él. No a mí.  
—Por favor, Hyoga. Fue solo sexo. Perdóname. Créeme, solo fue sexo. No termines conmigo, te lo suplico. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

El rubio sucumbió con lentitud ante las palabras del Phoenix, dejándose llevar llegó a la conclusión de que no podía respirar sin él y con sumo dolor lo perdono. Tal vez con el tiempo la figura de Shaka dejaría de ocupar un lugar en la mente y en el corazón del Phoenix, para darle paso a él. Con esa pobre esperanza Hyoga logró perdonar.

 

**(…)**

 

Al otro día, cierto Santo Dorado no se encontraba en su mejor día y a pesar de su habilidad para esconder sus sentimientos, estos eran un tanto visibles. Por otro lado, Ikki evitaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento a Shaka, más que nada porque su pareja andaba dando vueltas. No quería darle motivos para estar más celoso de lo que ya estaba y con justa razón.

Hyoga asesinaba de vez en cuando con la mirada a Virgo, pero a este eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Cansado del mal ambiente que se vivía en la mansión, decidió subir a su cuarto para ordenar sus pertenencias. A pesar de que se iría al otro día, podía comenzar acomodando un poco.

Shun despertó y luego de desayunar en compañía de su hermano y del Cisne, pues ya se había hecho a la idea y no le dolía tanto verlos juntos. No tenían las mejores de las caras, así que de inmediato subió para hacerle compañía a su amigo.

Al llegar a su cuarto la puerta se encontraba abierta permitiéndole a Andrómeda ver la figura de Virgo moviéndose de un lado al otro y acomodando sus cosas. Se quedó en silencio, pero al escuchar la voz del Santo Dorado entro en sí.

—Pasa, Shun. No te quedaras parado ahí toda la mañana. —Shun entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama. De inmediato se percató por el rostro del rubio que este había estado llorando no hacía mucho, tal vez justo antes de llegar.  
—Shaka... ¿estuviste llorando? —preguntó Shun poniéndose de pie.  
—No, Shun. No estuve llorando —respondió Shaka esquivando la mirada, sin embargo los brazos de Andrómeda lo habían tomado desprevenido.  
—Shaka... ¿qué te pasa? Dime —pidió Shun acomodando a su amigo contra su pecho. Virgo se dejó llevar conteniendo la angustia. Así de pie, era una situación entre tierna y graciosa. Debido a la diferencia de altura, Shun se encontraba de puntas de pies y el rubio agachado para poder estar en el pecho de su amigo.  
—Estoy bien, Shun. No te preocupes, no es nada grave. —Sentándolo en la cama no pensaba darse por vencido.  
—Shaka, estás llorando. Habla conmigo. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.  
—No hace falta.  
—Tú siempre me escuchas. Ahora déjame escucharte yo a ti. Déjame ayudarte, por favor. —Virgo comprendió cual era la necesidad de su amigo. Necesitaba sentirse útil.  
—Es que... son muchas cosas.  
—Bueno, empieza. Tengo todo el día para escucharte. —El rubio sonrió agradecido. No se sentía cómodo hablando de lo que le sucedía, siempre lograba la compostura antes de llegar a ese extremo tan lamentable de quebrarse así, pero todo se había sumado y terminó por explotar. Eso fue lo que le explicó a Shun—. ¿Y qué es todo? —preguntó Shun intentando hacerle hablar—. Vamos, Shaka, no soy como tú. Yo no puedo adivinar. Así que tendrás que decirme. ¿Mal de amores?  
—Algo así.  
—¿Estás con alguien?  
—Ya no —susurró Shaka para luego perder la mirada entristecida a un punto muerto.  
—Por eso estás así.  
—No. No es por eso. Es que esta persona me hirió tan profundamente y tantas veces que a pesar del tiempo aún sigo sufriendo por esas heridas. —Se señaló el pecho para luego agregar con la voz quebrada—: Aquí. En este lugar, duele mucho. —Andrómeda lo tomó por el cuello y lo abrazó consolándolo. ¡Cuánto quería quitarle ese dolor!— Y a pesar de que tú siempre me dices que soy "perfecto" —se incorporó y continuó hablando haciendo referencia a lo que siempre le decía Shun— también cometo errores. Creyendo que me sentiría mejor hago cosas que... —Pero se censuró para llevarse las manos el rostro en señal de cansancio emocional.  
—No importa lo que hayas hecho. —De nuevo Shun lo tomó entre sus brazos—. No lo hiciste por maldad. Tan solo estabas equivocado. —Completamente sorprendido el rubio se incorporó para quedar frente a los ojos de Andrómeda, ante este gesto Shun nervioso preguntó—: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué pasa?  
—Shun... —pronunció Shaka estupefacto. No, no era posible que estuviera al tanto de lo que había pasado con Ikki—. ¿Será el signo?  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Deja. No tiene importancia.  
—No. Ahora dímelo.  
—Es que —Virgo seguía asombrado—, tus palabras. Es como si vieras a través de mí.  
—Como si yo tuviera las mismas facultades. —Shun rió con sarcasmo.  
—Por eso digo... ¿será el signo?

Andrómeda se encontraba muy cerca del rostro de su amigo. Un breve silencio dejo espacio para los pensamientos. ¿Qué tan malo sería posar un instante, solo un instante, los labios sobre la tentadora boca del rubio?

El momento que Shaka la entreabrió para permitirle el paso al aire, le sirvió a Shun para tomar coraje y acercar con lentitud los labios. Muy lentamente. Cada vez más cerca. Virgo no intentaba irse.

Más cerca, el rubio no se resistía. Los labios llegaron a destino y el Santo Dorado no ofreció resistencia alguna. Se dejaron atrapar. Las bocas se besaban anhelándose, como si hacía mucho tiempo que esperaban ese momento. Hasta que Shaka reaccionó.

—Lo siento, Shun. —Apenado se incorporó de la cama, pues en ese lugar, si seguía allí, podían suceder ciertas cosas que eran mejor evitarlas—. En mi situación no puedo controlarme correctamente. No quiero cometer un error y lastimar a las personas. En especial a ti.  
—Yo… lo siento, Shaka. No quise aprovecharme de tu vulnerabilidad.  
—No te preocupes, angelito. Sé que esa no era tu intención.  
—No haremos nada que tú no quieras —dijo Shun para sorpresa de Virgo. Actuando como un adulto, no se esperaba eso de Andrómeda, que se comportara de esa manera.  
—No es eso. —Sonrió ampliamente iluminando el corazón de Shun—. No quisiera herir a las personas que hicieron y hacen algo por mí.  
—Creo comprender. —Y meditando unos segundos aquellas palabras agregó—: Estás con alguien. ¿Es eso?  
—Pues... sí... Yo...

Pero a pesar de lo hablado, Shun se puso de pie y se acercó peligrosamente hasta el rubio para besarlo de nuevo. Aunque quisiera, y no quería, Shaka no podía resistirse a esa boca. Sin embargo la proximidad de alguien caminando por el pasillo los obligó a tomar distancia.

 

**(…)**

 

La tarde transcurrió más rápida de lo esperado, esa noche sería la última de Shaka en la mansión. Andrómeda buscó acercarse a su amigo y lo consiguió luego de la cena. En la cama ambos se abrazaban en silencio, disfrutando mutuamente de la compañía.

Nada sucedió, pues la situación no la buscaron y tampoco Virgo estaba dispuesto a que algo pasara entre ellos. Solo un par de besos fugaces y Shun se despidió para irse a dormir. Al otro día, era una mañana particularmente triste. De nuevo la misma escena, pero ahora, para Shun era distinto. En verdad no quería que se fuera.

—¿Quién me cuidará? —preguntó Andrómeda sollozando de pie en la terminal del aeropuerto.  
—Tú sabes cuidarte perfectamente bien.  
—Quiero que tú me cuides. —Shun apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Shaka.  
—Desearía poder hacerlo —confesó Virgo levantándole la barbilla—. Eres un angelito.

Luego de depositar un dulce beso en los labios de Andrómeda se despidió, pues el avión no lo iba a estar esperando exclusivamente a él. Y así, otro amor se le escapaba de las manos. Y en ese momento, y más adelante también lo comprobaría, las palabras de Shaka cobraron sentido.

"Comprendo tu sufrimiento, pero Hyoga no será tu único amor, vendrán otros. Aún eres demasiado joven para comprender esto... pero verás, cuando te enamores de nuevo, que tengo razón. Ahora te sientes así... pero más adelante esto quedará como una simple anécdota, un recuerdo doloroso."

Sin embargo otra vez un amor se le escapaba de las manos. Tal vez aún no era tiempo. Eso quería creer. No obstante era increíble el amor que despertaba en Shun con el correr de los meses.

Durante el viaje, Shaka no pudo evitar amargarse de vez en cuando a medida que se acercaba a destino. Volvió al Santuario con sus culpas y tormentos. Otra vez se presentó ante la amplia puerta maciza y luego de dar la orden, ingresó encontrándose con las interminables escalinatas que conducían a Aries.

Subió una a una con duda, deseando lo imposible, pues era inevitable el encuentro con Muu. Podía sentir su cosmos y poco a poco visualizar su figura al final del camino. Al verlo, bajó la vista al suelo, pero enseguida Muu se le acercó levantándole la quijada para saludarlo con un beso tierno.

—Hola. ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
—Bien —sentenció Shaka con el bolso entre las manos que Aries le quitó para invitarlo a pasar.  
—Shun, ¿cómo está?  
—Mejor. —Virgo seguía con sus contestaciones tipo telegrama.

Una vez dentro del Templo que tan bien conocía, el rubio se desplomó sobre el sillón marrón. Muu notaba que no se encontraba bien; pero lo conocía y sabía que era en vano intentar sonsacarle algo de información.

Luego de prepararle un almuerzo y prácticamente obligarlo a comer, Muu le ofreció quedarse en su Templo para dormir una siesta. Costó convencerlo, pero arrastrándolo hasta su cuarto, Virgo no tuvo más alternativas. Una vez en la cama, Aries lo tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza, como evitando que se escapara.

—Te extrañé. Te extrañé horrores.  
—Yo también —correspondió el rubio, para luego sumergirse en su pecho.

Aun el dolor permanecía allí, en su corazón. Shaka sentía que podía tocarlo, palparlo. No solo se sentía mal por haber engañado a tan magnífica persona, sino porque ese acto con Ikki le había abierto una vieja herida, trayendo consigo todo el recuerdo doloroso.

Su amigo era una de las personas, junto con Shun, que menos merecía sufrir. Más después de todo lo que Muu había hecho por él en ese doloroso tiempo que pasó con Saga. Sin duda le debía mucho a Aries.

Caricias, palabras de aliento y amor, sobre todo eso: amor, respeto, entrega. Fidelidad. No obstante, a pesar de todo el corazón hacía lo que quería a su antojo y se enamoraba de quien se le daba la gana.

Virgo consideraba a Muu un amigo, su mejor amigo y eso, Muu, lo sabía a la perfección, aunque nunca se había hablado del tema no hacía falta. De alguna extraña manera se sabía cuándo no se es correspondido, cuando no se ama.

Aries comenzó a cubrirle de besos la cara. Amaba ese rostro, las facciones, los gestos. Todo en él amaba con devoción. Shaka se dejó llevar por el trato suave, sin embargo la culpa crecía más y más a medida que Muu se volvía cariñoso.

Con cada beso de Muu un "te amo". Virgo solo sonreía frente a ese trato tan especial que solo Muu podía ofrecerle; de vez en cuando reía cuando Aries hacía lo que siempre le daba cosquillas: besarle la nariz.

—Te extrañé —murmuró Muu de nuevo, con un tono de reproche tan dulce que logró arrancarle una sincera sonrisa al otro.  
—Aquí estoy —susurró Shaka aferrado a su cuello.  
—No te irás, ¿verdad?  
—No. Soy todo tuyo.

Una sonrisa sincera surcó el rostro de Muu. Ante esa imagen Virgo se enterneció, empeorando su malestar, pues la culpa volvía como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara, directo a su pecho, al corazón.

Para agravar el torbellino que había en su interior, con dulzura Muu comenzó a desvestirlo. En otra situación aquello le hubiera encantado, pues nadie le hacía el amor como Aries. A pesar de todo, Shaka se dejó hacer, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

Una vez desnudo sobre la cama, Muu miró con infinita ternura el cuerpo que yacía en el lugar. Los ojos recorrieron la piel de Virgo, haciéndole el amor con la mirada. Luego decidió que mejor que la vista, eran los labios. Llenó el cuerpo del rubio de cálidos besos.

—Muu... tenemos que hablar —pronunció Shaka como pudo, en el momento que Aries comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejando al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo.  
—Sí. Ya lo sé... pero tan solo permíteme tener este momento. —Tal vez tenía algo de la facultad que poseía Virgo, pero ambos sabían a lo que se referían.

Fue por eso que el rubio se dejó hacer el amor, como nunca antes. ¡Maldito corazón! ¡¿Por qué no se enamoraba de él?! Se preguntaba Shaka, enojado consigo mismo. Ese día Muu se lució en verdad.

Tomó a su amante por la cintura levantándolo con extrema facilidad, sin dejar de besar cada recoveco que la posición le permitía. Las caderas de Virgo fueron tomadas por las firmes mano de Aries, quien se maravillaba de nuevo y como siempre del cuerpo bien trabajado de su amante. Embelesado con ese rubio que en batalla podía derribar a más enemigo que los mismos dioses.

Con la gentileza que lo caracterizaba, pero sin dejar de lado la fogosidad, Muu lo tomó en su cama. Se movía con lentitud, gozando de la magnífica vista, debajo de él Shaka gemía y levantaba más las caderas, para luego incorporarse y sentarse sobre el miembro de su amante que se erguía endurecido.

Así, Muu siguió tomándolo. Virgo aferrado al cuello de Aries y este aferrado a sus caderas. Subía y bajaba a través del tronco, disfrutando del enorme pene que poseía Muu, mientras su propio miembro se frotaba contra el abdomen de este.

Pronto eyacularían, podían sentirlo. Podían sentir como sus miembros palpitaban. Querían evitarlo, retrasarlo; pero Shaka se dejó llevar y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Muu, eyaculó sobre el estómago, entre medio de los dos. Aries levantó la vista y con los labios secó las lágrimas de su amante.

—No llores. No es tu culpa. —Muu no quería que todo finalizara, pero sin poder evitarlo se descargó dentro. El líquido recorría esa cavidad que en muchas ocasiones había sido suya. Y que ahora no lo sería más.

Dejó que el cuerpo de Shaka descansara sobre el colchón y de inmediato Virgo comenzó a sollozar. Muu se sentó al borde de la cama y con los brazos sobre las piernas dejó caer la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro.

—Lo... Lo siento —sollozó el rubio dolido.  
—Ya te dije. No es tu culpa.  
—Tampoco tuya.  
—Lo intenté… pero no conseguí reparar el daño de Saga —pronunció Aries levantando la vista.  
—Has hecho mucho por mí. Más de lo que tal vez merecía.  
—Yo no soy el indicado.  
—No. Soy yo el que no te merezco. Eres demasiada persona para mí. —Shaka se acomodó a espaldas de él y lo abrazó por detrás.

Muu escuchaba el mismo discurso otra vez. Pensar que tiempo atrás Shiryu le había dicho lo mismo, para que luego de que Aries le rogara intentar una relación, lo lastimara como nunca nadie lo había hecho. No había sido la intención del Dragón, pero así ocurrió. Fue por eso que Muu le hizo un pedido a Virgo.

—Tan solo... no me digas que pasó. No quiero saberlo. Aunque lo supongo —finalizó quitándose con lentitud los brazos del rubio para poder ponerse de pie y vestirse. Lo mejor era terminar con todo en ese preciso momento; lo amaba demasiado y seguro que lo perdonaría. Aunque Shaka no estaba dispuesto a dejarse perdonar, no se lo merecía.  
—No quiero lastimarte más.  
—Lo se Shaka. Por eso... será lo mejor que tú te vayas a tu Templo y yo me quede en este —opinó Aries dando a entender que la relación había llegado a su fin.  
—Muu... —pronunció Virgo una vez vestido, antes de retirarse por completo del Templo volvió a hablar—: Quería... yo quería decirte... —Pero fue interrumpido por quien había adivinado sus palabras.  
—No me agradezcas por todo lo que hice en su momento. Lo hice por ti, porque te amaba. Y porque te amo.

Una solitaria lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla del rubio, que no fue consolada por Muu, pues este se había ido de aquella vista que tanto le dolía. ¡Cuánto podía doler amar! Sin duda Aries se volvería heterosexual, quizás así tendría más suerte en el amor.

Shaka se retiró del Templo de Aries con sumo dolor, pero a pesar de todo sentía que era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho ese último tiempo por él. Evitar causarle más dolor al único ser que había estado a su lado brindándole un amor puro e incondicional. Llegó a su Templo y una vez en él, dedicó los siguientes meses a la meditación; pues en verdad lo necesitaba.

 

**(…)**

 

Los meses pasaron rápidos en la mansión y con ellos las novedades. Mientras que la relación de Ikki y Hyoga ya era de conocimiento general. Una mañana, la menos esperada, durante el desayuno y al comenzar el día, Shiryu y Seiya tiraron sus _bombas_.

Por un lado, el Dragón comunicó su futuro casamiento. Sí, por fin se lo había propuesto a Sunrei. Gracias a su situación económica por un buen empleo, tenía las capacidades para traerla a Japón y comprar un pequeño apartamento.

El enlace se llevaría a cabo una vez que el pelilargo cumpliera los veinte años y para eso faltaba muy poco. El "Hatachi" como se denomina esa edad, era de importancia entre los japoneses por llegar a la mayoría de edad. Shiryu sería todo un hombre.

Por otro lado, el Pegasus andaba extraño, aún más luego de la noticia del Dragón. Parecía que quería contar algo, pero no se animaba. A base de "tormentos" y atosigándolo, su pelilargo amigo logró, luego de la cena, la confesión de Seiya: Miho estaba embarazada. En el sillón, el Santo del Pegasus escondía el rostro apesadumbrado tapándose con las manos.

—¡Mírate bastardo! ¡Serás padre! —exclamó Ikki asombrado y palmeándole el hombro, Seiya nada respondió ni cambió de postura.  
—Anímate, Seiya. Es una agradable noticia. —Shiryu trató de levantarle el ánimo. Al Pegasus no le desagradaba la idea de ser padre de una dulce criatura, de hecho todo lo contrario.  
—No me siento mal por ser padre. Si no por todo lo que implica. —Sentándose a su lado, Hyoga también trató de levantarle el ánimo.  
—A ver, explícate. ¿Qué puede tener de malo ser padre?


	3. Chapter 3

—Hyoga —sentenció Seiya levantando la vista ensombrecida—. ¿Con qué le daré de comer? ¿Con qué lo vestiré? ¿Cómo conseguiré un techo para la criatura y su madre?  
—Por eso no te preocupes, Seiya —habló Saori quien hasta ese momento se encontraba ajena a la conversación—. Sabes que comida y techo no les faltaran. Yo me encargaré de ello.  
—Lo sé, Saori, y te lo agradezco... pero no corresponde, debo hacer las cosas bien. —El Pegasus comenzó a enumerar—: Deberé conseguir un empleo, terminar mis estudios, casarme con ella... —Esa idea mucho no le agradaba, tener que casarse. No era que no la quería, sí, la quería, pero era muy joven para atarse a una persona. En su interior Seiya sabía que no la amaba. Aquello había sido producto de una noche de pasión y nada más— ¡Tendré que dejar de lado las salidas nocturnas! —exclamó el Pegasus vencido y generando una risa unánime. Y sí, tan solo tenía diecisiete primaveras, a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años.  
—¡Felicitaciones, futuro papá! —vociferó Shun alegre y jalándolo de un brazo. Aquello logró arrancarle una sonrisa al futuro padre.  
—Es cierto —reconoció Seiya risueño— ¡Vaya! Voy a ser padre. —Parecía que recién caía— Podré darle lo que nunca tuve: una familia. No dejaré que le falte nada —dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos—. Siempre estaré a su lado y seré su familia. El padre que nunca tuve.

Que nunca tuvieron, pensaron todos, pues el anciano Kido se encontraba muy ocupado con sus "cosas" el poco tiempo que los Santos permanecieron durante su infancia en la mansión. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala.

—De seguro que serás un buen padre —opinó el Phoenix para quebrar ese silencio.  
—Eso espero. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por conseguirlo.  
—Dinos, Seiya —preguntó el pelilargo parado frente a él—. ¿Desde cuándo lo supieron?  
—¿Desde cuándo supimos que el bebé venía en camino? —Ante la afirmativa del otro añadió—: Hace dos meses y medio.  
—¡¿Dos meses y medio y no nos dijiste nada?! —exclamó el Cisne un poco ofendido.  
—Esperen. Lo importante es: ¿de cuántos meses está? —preguntó la única mujer en la sala. El Pegasus bajó la vista apenado y contestó en un susurro.  
—De cinco meses.  
—¡Cinco meses y no nos has dicho nada! ¡A nosotros, que somos tus hermanos! —exclamó Andrómeda con el mismo tono que el Cisne.  
—Perdón —suplicó Seiya un poco divertido por la reprimenda—. Es que... tenía muchos problemas, aquí en mi cabeza. No sé... No sabía qué hacer.

Era cierto, ese último tiempo el Pegasus se había estado comportando extraño. Con decir que buscaba empleo con desesperación, cuando nunca se había preocupado por ello, ya que en la mansión tenía todo lo que quería y aún era un joven estudiante de secundaria.

—Seremos tíos —musitó quien parecía ser el más contento por la noticia, eso sorprendió a todos, pero Ikki tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro—. La criatura... ¿tiene nombre?  
—Queremos esperar a saber qué es —explicó Seiya.  
—¿Aún no saben si es niño a niña? —preguntó Saori sentándose en uno de los sillones. Ante la negativa del Pegasus, Hyoga fue el que siguió investigando.  
—¿Y tú qué quieres, Seiya? ¿Niño o niña?  
—Sin duda quiero un niño. Ambos queremos un varón —contestó con una sonrisa—; pero si es niña, bienvenida sea. Como dicen las ancianas: "Mientras sea sanito".  
—¿Y con el tema del padrinazgo? Digo... más allá de la religión... por una cuestión legal en nuestra situación —opinó el Dragón.

No importaba si era bautizado o no, ellos no eran católicos, a lo que el pelilargo iba era que en su situación siendo todos huérfanos, el Pegasus debía elegir a los padrinos de su futuro hijo porque por más cruel que sonara, si él llegara a morir y su madre también, la justicia mandaría a la criatura a un orfanato. En cambio, si el niño tendía padrinos, quizás podría lucharse para que quedara a cargo de ellos.

—Sí. Durante este tiempo lo hemos hablado con Miho y ya lo tenemos decidido. —Seiya hizo una pausa y tosió nerviosamente—. Aun no lo hablamos con los padrinos, pero... teníamos pensado elegir como madrina, primero a Seika. Sin embargo llegamos a la conclusión de que como es hermana directa mía, no es necesario darle ese título. Por eso en su lugar nos decidimos por Marín. —Bien. Era lógico, nadie acotó nada, pero con impaciencia el rubio sentado junto a él no lo aguantó más y lo preguntó.  
—¿Y el padrino?

Ahora sí que el Pegasus se encontraba en problemas. Sus cuatro hermanos observándole con ojos inquisidores. Solo podía elegir a uno y de seguro que los otros tres se sentirían un poco dolidos, ofendidos o despechados. Y Seiya quería evitar eso.

—¿Aun no lo sabes? —preguntó Saori impaciente. El Pegasus por fin habló.  
—Sí. Solo tengo que preguntarle al padrino si es que quiere serlo.

Una pausa incómoda y desesperante se produjo entre los cuatro Santos que esperaban ansiosos la respuesta. La mayoría creía que iría a elegir a Shiryu, por la gran amistad que había entre ellos; o al dulce Shun, sin embargo, para gran, gran sorpresa de todos dijo "Ikki".

—¿Quieres ser el padrino de mi hijo? —El aludido volteó con brusquedad, pues había comenzado a irse al creer que no tenía posibilidades de ganar, no obstante creyó oír su nombre en esa oración. Confundido se llevó un dedo al pecho— Sí. Tú. ¿Quieres? Si no quieres lo comprendo, es una gran responsabilidad y... —Seiya se sintió muy incómodo, creyó que su propuesta había sido desubicada.  
—¿Me hablas en serio? —interrumpió Ikki consternado— Por supuesto, Seiya —balbuceó con torpeza— ¡¿Cómo no voy a querer ser el padrino de tu hijo?! —Luego de las cálidas sonrisas que se dedicaron futuro padre y padrino, la pregunta llegó por parte de Shun.  
—Bueno, lo pregunto yo, pero... ¿cuáles son los extraños motivos que tu cabecita elaboraron para elegir a mi hermano como padrino? —Todos divertidos comenzaron a exclamar lo celoso que estaba por la elección, sin duda sorpresiva.  
—Shun —espetó el Pegasus con ternura—, no estés celoso. ¡Si pudiera mi hijo tener cuatro padrinos! Pero bueno, el resto será tío —dijo dando a entender que ser tío era también un papel muy importante.  
—¡No estoy celoso! —chilló Andrómeda en su defensa cruzándose de brazos y sonrojado.  
—Sí, es extraño... pero no sé... Cuando me puse a analizar el importante papel que cumpliría el futuro padrino, bueno pues... tu hermano encajaba perfecto. Ya que el padrino, como la palabra lo dice, es como un padre. El segundo. —Seiya giró para enfrentar la mirada con el conmovido Phoenix—. Y si yo no llegara a estar en este mundo, aquella persona debe cumplir la misma función. —Volteó para mirar de nuevo a Andrómeda—. Y al ver el comportamiento que tiene Ikki para contigo —sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron con los del Phoenix— llegué a la conclusión de que, sin duda, sería un buen padre sustituto... Le tengo fe —concluyó algo bromista. Nadie objetó nada, pues sentían en ese momento que Ikki sería el futuro padrino de todos los niños que pudieran tener los Santos de Bronce. Los motivos que había dado Seiya eran más que suficientes—. Igual... no tengo intenciones de morir —aclaró el Pegasus divertido.  
—Seiya... —El pelilargo estaba pensativo— opacaste mi gran noticia —concluyó con tono jocoso.

Luego del correspondiente brindis, agasajo y felicitaciones a los dos Santos, uno a punto de casarse y el otro a punto de ser padre, se retiraron exhaustos a dormir. Demasiadas emociones en un día.

 

**(…)**

 

A los pocos días Saori reunió a sus Santos de Bronce y les comunicó que había llegado un comunicado del Santuario citando a los futuros guardianes de oro. Era, lo que solía denominarse, un Congreso de Santos.

El primero al que irían los cinco jóvenes de Bronce. En realidad debían ir Santos de Bronce y Plata en general, los que habían sido citados en esa ocasión. Sin embargo Ichi no existía al lado de Hyoga, quien sin duda sería el próximo Santo de Acuario.

Entonces quedaría: Ban del León Menor, bajo las órdenes de Shura. Geki de la Osa Mayor bajo las órdenes de Aldebarán. Nachi del Lobo bajo las ordenes de Death Mask, ese iba a salir "bueno".

En Aries, para sorpresa y alegría de algunos, se disputaban la armadura dos bellezas. No importaba quien quedara, más que felices los muchachos. La joven June de Camaleón, junto a Shaina de Ofiuco quedaban a cargo de Muu; debían competir entre ellas para ganar ese puesto y demostrar quién era digna de portar la armadura.

Marín del Águila, otra mujer en el Santuario, quedaba bajo las órdenes de Aphrodite. Sí, era cierto, no se notaría la diferencia. Así, Géminis quedaba vacante, sin embargo Shion le tenía destinado un niño para prepararlo desde cero. A sus treinta y tres años le sentaría bien convertirse en "padre"; él tendría que soportar a un crío de seis años.

Igual, por el momento, ninguno de los Santos Dorados tenía pensado morirse otra vez, no luego de haber recuperado la preciada vida. Todo era, como siempre decían, "por las dudas". Los otros Santos, los muchachos de Bronce ya conocidos, nada tenían que demostrar; pues las armaduras ya los habían reconocido como los portadores legítimos.

Esa semana fue un gran revuelo. Ikki, por su lado, discutía sin motivos aparente la mayor parte del día con su pareja. A decir verdad tenían motivos para discutir, pues en el Santuario inevitablemente estaría cierto rubio.

Seiya estaba entristecido. Dependía del tiempo y de los días que pudiera tardar el "Congreso". Podría llegar a perderse el nacimiento de su hija -sí, finalmente era una niña-; pero, de todos modos, a pesar de que esas reuniones eran de carácter obligatorio, Saori le concedió el permiso de volverse antes si se presentaba algún retraso en Grecia.

Shiryu también andaba exaltado, algo raro en el Dragón, pero la simple idea de que estaría allí el Santo de Aries le calaba profundo los huesos. Mientras que a Hyoga le sucedía algo similar con su maestro. Miedos, incertidumbre, arrepentimientos, vergüenza.

Shun le escribió ansioso a su... amigo. Eso era una de las tantas cosas que tenían que hablar Shaka y Andrómeda. En su correo Shun le comentó emocionado que iría a visitarlo y que no podría echarse atrás en esa ocasión.

Una promesa era una promesa: y Virgo le había dicho que lo "tomaría" la próxima vez que se vieran. Fueron dos las ocasiones, pero no se dio la situación, en cambio ahora no había marcha atrás.

Shun, con sus dieciocho primaveras a flor de piel, sentía que era hora de entregarse a alguien y quien mejor que su amigo, de quien tanto le confiaba. Por su lado, Shaka se sentía menos solo cuando recibía noticias de ese ángel. Sin duda ambos tenían mucho por decirse y esperaban impacientes el reencuentro.

 

**(…)**

 

La imagen era digna de una escena de "Mi pobre angelito". Con todo el revuelo que se armó al tener que salir lo más rápido posible para tomar cuanto antes el avión. Así era en la mansión, nada más que en vez de olvidarse a un niño, se olvidaron de Tatsumi. A nadie le importó, cuando tarde se dieron cuenta.

Llegaron a Grecia, pero para alegría de todos, la reunión no era por entrenamiento, sino tan solo una formalidad. La tortura llegaría más adelante. Aunque si alguno quería comenzar cuanto antes, los Santos Dorados estaban dispuestos a entrenarlos.

Por supuesto que nadie "suplicó" por entrenamiento. Valía aclarar que Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun no serían entrenados por los mismos motivos mencionados con anterioridad: Las armadura ya los había seleccionado. Era el resto quienes "estaban por verse". En más de una ocasión los cinco muchachos habían demostrados ser dignos de sus armaduras.

La primera reunión, como siempre, se llevaría a cabo en el recinto del Patriarca. Los cinco Santos de Bronce caminaban por los interminables pasillos y las escalinatas que tanto conocían.

Los ruegos del Dragón fueron escuchados por los dioses: Por algún extraño motivo Muu no salió al encuentro de ellos para saludarlos. De hecho ninguno de los Dorados, y no por que los dioses hubieran escuchado el ruego del pelilargo, sino porque la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar y todos ya se encontraban en el último Templo.

De hecho ellos cinco, con Saori, eran los que estaban retrasados. Quince minutos nada más, pero debían ser muy puntuales. Con algún que otro comentario gracioso de Seiya como: "¡Vamos chicos, tenemos solo doce horas para llegar a la reunión!" y risas generales, lograron llegar al final del camino. Era una de las facultades del Pegasus reírse del pasado, sacarle la lengua a la vida y no decaer frente a las adversidades.

En el lugar destinado al congreso se encontraban ya todos los citados. Muchas personas a las que reconocieron y saludaron amistosamente o ignorando. Dependía del encuentro: Sería algo muy raro verlo a Hyoga abrazando en son de amistad a Shaka, por ejemplo. O Death Mask hablando con Shiryu. En fin, donde había buen ambiente, ahí estaban los cinco.

—Muchacho, tanto tiempo —exclamó una voz conocida a espaldas del Phoenix.  
—¡Oh! —correspondió el Phoenix al voltear y ver quién era.

"¿Amigos?", analizaba el Cisne quien estaba junto a su amante. "¿Desde cuándo este y Aioria son... ¡Amigos?!". El rostro del Cisne lo decía todo, fue por eso que Ikki tomó distancia de Leo y dejaron de saludarse tan efusivamente. Aioria se alejó de allí luego, al ver el ambiente tenso que Hyoga siempre lograba conseguir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Phoenix culpable.  
—Nada —respondió el rubio volteando la vista. Sabía que era de niños estar celoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Se produjo un breve silencio que el Phoenix decidió quebrar tomándolo por la cintura. Con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza, Hyoga se lo reprochó en un susurró frustrado— ¡Ikki! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Nos pueden ver!

Ikki rió por el comentario y soltó a su pareja para comenzar a pelearle por ese tema, pero la discusión se vio interrumpida por la inminente reunión. La voz grave de Shion se hizo escuchar en la inmensa sala.

Sin duda el discurso más aburrido en sus cortas vidas; pero era su deber estar ahí escuchando esas palabras. Siendo los futuros Santos Dorados no podían flaquear. Con todas sus fuerzas lograron reprimir los bostezos que las somnolientas palabras del Patriarca les causaban.

De vez en cuando lograban retomar el hilo. Shion habló de la "resucitación", de Athena, de protegerla, del deber como Santos, de la responsabilidad, de... de... de nuevo volvían a perder el hilo.

Saori dedicaba miradas de desaprobación a sus cinco Santos predilectos. Era una vergüenza, pero claro, como ellos nada tenían que probar porque sus armaduras habían sido destinadas, hacían lo que querían. Llegó el tan anhelado receso. No había que ser muy perspicaz para notarlo, pero Shion causó una risa general al proponer una pausa antes de que todos se quedaran dormidos de pie.

Seiya decidió descansar su agotada, mejor dicho dormida, mente fuera del recinto que lo agobiaba. Siempre odió el encierro, aunque la sala era espectacularmente amplia. Se recostó contra uno de los pilares, pero de inmediato se incorporó sorprendido de no haber percibido antes la presencia de Saga a sus espaldas, envestido, como todos los Santos Dorados, con su armadura. El rostro del Pegasus era una mezcla de desconcierto y temor, Géminis lo notó.

—No tengas miedo. —Y acercándose a su oído le susurró—: Aquí no puedo hacerte nada.

Era cierto, por lo que el Pegasus suspiró aliviado. Su corazón latía con celeridad por la proximidad de Saga. Un torrente de imágenes le vino a la mente, refrescando esos recuerdos dormidos.

—¿Q-Qué quieres? —preguntó Seiya como pudo, como su cuerpo, mente y alma se lo permitieron. Más incómodo no podía sentirse. Miedo no. No tenía miedo.  
—¿Qué quiero? Saber cómo estás.  
—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —Eso sí que lo había desconcertado. Nervioso, el Pegasus se lo increpó—: ¿Te importa acaso?  
—Y sino no te lo hubiera preguntado —respondió con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Bien —espetó cuando pudo reaccionar, con autosuficiencia—; pero estaría mejor sin tu presencia.  
—¡Uh! —exclamó Géminis divertido— Lamento comunicarte que tú estás en mi territorio. Yo no invado el tuyo. —Interrumpiéndose cambió el tono para evitar una segura discusión—. Pero bueno... eso me tiene sin cuidado. Tan solo me importa saber cómo estás.  
—Ya te respondí —dijo Seiya fastidiado, en verdad muy molesto.  
—Felicitaciones. Me dijeron que serás padre —dijo Saga ignorando el comentario anterior. Buscaba el diálogo, no la discusión.  
—¿Otra vez Ikki? —El Pegasus no podía creer lo lengua floja que era su amigo— ¡Seguro que te contó Aioria! No, si esos dos se entienden —dijo cansado. —Luego ambos rompieron a reír—. Gracias —susurró bajando la vista—; sí. Seré padre.  
—Es una gran noticia. —Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. De alguna manera Seiya comprendía las intenciones de Géminis. Podía palpar la culpa y el arrepentimiento—. Seiya... tú me has dicho que estás bien. —El Santo Dorado trataba de armar la frase— ¿Siempre lo has estado? —Aquellas palabras carecerían de sentido a los oídos de otros que no fueran los dos involucrados, pero el Pegasus entendió a la perfección—. Digo... sé que... —Intentó seguir hablando, sin embargo fue interrumpido.  
—Tranquilo, Saga. Soy Seiya del Pegasus. Y no me lamento por cualquier pavada. —Lo cierto era que aquellas heridas aun dolían. Era una de las facultades de Saga, herir tan profundamente como para ser recordado eternamente por sus víctimas.  
—Sabes... sé que serás padre, pero... si quieres "vengarte" acepto gustoso tu "castigo" —finalizó con una media sonrisa morbosa y penetrándolo con la mirada. Las cosas que le haría en una cama a ese muchachito.  
—Tú lo has dicho: Seré padre. No puedo estar "jugando". —Ese había sido el mejor castigo para Géminis: el rechazo.

El Santo Dorado, majestuosamente envestido en su armadura, arqueó las cejas y con un gesto despreocupado se quedó parado frente a su interlocutor sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era un crío, un pendejo le había cerrado la boca y otra cosa.

—Si me disculpas. La reunión dará comienzo. —Y con altivez el Santo de Bronce se retiró de su vista para atravesar la amplia abertura que conducía al recinto.

Seiya por un momento creyó que sus piernas le traicionarían haciéndolo caer. La simple idea de retozar con ese experto hombre en una cama le generaba una electricidad general que desembocaba en la punta del miembro; aún más al entender el ofrecimiento de Saga, y de solo pensar que podría someter a ese hombre, sentía un estremecimiento en cada célula de su cuerpo. Un segundo más y mandaba al averno la reunión para perderse dentro del Templo de Géminis toda la tarde, noche y mañana. Todo el dichoso tiempo que permanecerían ahí.

La reunión fue reanudada, pero por suerte lo más "solemne" había finalizado, dejando paso a lo importante: El tema de los herederos. Fue en ese momento de revuelo que Shiryu se encontró sorpresivamente con la mirada de Muu.

Conmocionado, el Dragón levantó una mano en señal de saludo. Luego de unos infinitos segundos, que para el pelilargo fueron eternos, el saludo fue correspondido. A la lejanía se sostenían la mirada.

De vez en cuando Shiryu giraba la vista para observar el proceder de Aries, pero este, si correspondía, no decía nada. Aquello desconcertaba al Dragón. Ni siquiera una mirada de odio, vergüenza o dolor. ¡Nada! Parecía que el rostro de Muu no tenía emoción alguna.

Frustrado, vencido y cansado, al finalizar la reunión, el pelilargo salió detrás del Santo Dorado. De alguna forma tenía que pedirle perdón. No podían quedar las cosas así. Como por arte de magia, Muu había desaparecido por completo.

Luego de escuchar donde dormirían, en las cabañas aisladas de entrenamiento que rodeaban el Santuario, Shiryu fue en busca de un diálogo, si bien no reconciliatorio por el lado amoroso, si por el lado de la amistad.

Llegó hasta el Templo de Aries y una vez frente a la enorme puerta no se atrevió a golpear, su mente trataba de formar una oración lo más cuerda posible para poder comenzar un diálogo. Aries notó la clara presencia del Dragón fuera de su templo y sabía a lo que había ido a hacer allí, fue por eso que abrió la puerta antes de que el pelilargo se decidiera por algo.

No cruzaron palabras, Muu vestido con ropas mundanas, ya no portaba su majestuosa armadura. Con un gesto lo invitó a pasar. Ahora sí, parado en medio de la sala, Shiryu debía encontrar la forma de lograr pronunciar algo. Cualquier cosa, pero algo. Aunque fuera un: "Hola". Le surgió con una naturaleza desconocida el perdón. Aries se quedó de pie frente a ese hombre que tanto lo había lastimado y que ahora le pedía perdón. Ambos sabían lo que a continuación pasaría.

—Muu, sé que te he hecho mucho daño, créeme que no estaría aquí de no ser por... —Pero Shiryu fue interrumpido por el arrebato del otro. El Dragón nada pudo hacer frente a los potentes brazos que se aferraban con hambre a su trasero y la lengua que se movía desobediente dentro de su boca. Shiryu, en un segundo de cordura, quiso evitar lo inevitable, pero solo conseguía balbucear frases inentendibles, mientras era arrastrado hasta la cama de Muu—. Muu, espera... Yo...  
—Shhh... —Lo silencio Aries con un beso mientras lo despojaba de sus ropas—. No hables. No hace falta. —Siguió en la tarea de desvestir y desvestirse.  
—Sí hace falta. Hay cosas que no te conté. —El Dragón luchaba contra sus deseos reprimidos.  
—Ya te dije. No hace falta. Ambos sabemos qué es lo que viniste a hacer aquí. —Aries le bañó el cuerpo con la lengua una vez que estuvieron recostados en la cama.

Ante esas últimas palabras, Shiryu silenció dejándose llevar por la situación, por la desbordante y alocada situación que Muu le estaba haciendo vivir en ese momento. El juego previo duró lo que tenía que durar: un suspiro.

Con la cabeza cayendo al borde de la cama y si largo pelo tocando el suelo, el Dragón abrió las piernas permitiendo la entrada del miembro que anhelaba con devoción. Y así Aries lo tomó. Introduciendo el pene con cierta facilidad.

Aquel muchacho había dejado de ser un niño hacía tiempo, para pasar a ser su amigo y luego su amor. Ahora era su amante. Quizás así se quitaba un poco de esa "mala suerte" que insistía en acompañarlo toda la vida, pero Muu sabía que no sería así.

La presión creciente de las venas de la cara y el cuello le producían sensaciones asombrosas a Shiryu. Con la cabeza echada de esa forma, la sangre se le había subido. A los pocos minutos, con fuertes espasmos y gemidos, Aries eyaculó en su interior brindándole el líquido que el Dragón tanto entrañaba para luego, con extrema suavidad tomarlo de la cabeza con una mano y acomodarlo en la almohada para que reposara allí en lugar de quedar al aire. Muu se dedicó a besar el cuerpo de su amante, siendo correspondido por este con la misma pasión. El Dragón le indicó que deseaba penetrarlo y Aries no se negó al excitante pedido.

—Supongo... no seré tu primer hombre. —El Santo de Bronce intentaba averiguar si la condición de su amante seguía siendo la misma.  
—Has perdido la exclusividad, amigo mío —contestó Muu y luego se sentó a horcajadas frente a Shiryu para introducirse el sexo erguido y babeante dentro de su cavidad.

Aries comenzó a echarse hacia atrás de manera que la cabeza y el tronco de ambos se halló entre las piernas bien abiertas del otro, para luego tomarse de las manos, moviéndose con lentitud.

Así, el Dragón se descargó furioso dentro de su amante quien comenzaba a despedir su semen gracias a la fricción del miembro que la pierna de Shiryu le proporcionaba gracias a la postura. De haber alguien a la redonda de seguro hubiera escuchado los gritos, jadeos y gemidos de los dos en ese Templo.

Sin tapujos se desquitaron por tanto tiempo de ausencia. Recostados en la cama, exhaustos de tanto trajinar, Shiryu no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar. Para consolarlo, Muu lo aprisionó con sus brazos.

—Shhh... tranquilo. —La voz de Aries era sumamente tranquila y consoladora—. Sé que te sientes mal, pero ya pasará.  
—Es que... no entiendes, Muu. —El Dragón con lágrimas y la voz quebrada trataba de explicarle— Yo... no puedo.  
—Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas. —El Santo Dorado le secaba las lágrimas.  
—No entiendes. Sé que te hice daño y he venido por tu perdón... pero...  
—Te he perdonado, por si no lo has notado. —Esas palabras de Muu consiguieron calmar un poco el apesadumbrado corazón del Santo de Bronce, pero aun había algo.  
—Volveré a lastimarte.  
—No te preocupes. Te perdonaré una y mil veces. He tratado de olvidarte llenando el vacío que dejabas en mí con amores imposibles y dolorosos. —Se sentía tan mal o peor que aquella vez en la mansión con ese estúpido juego de la apuesta. Aun así Shiryu debía decírselo.  
—Muu... yo voy a... —Cuánto le costaba al Dragón formular esa sencilla oración: _Voy a casarme_. Aries le facilitó la tan difícil tarea.  
—Vas a casarte. Lo sé. —Shiryu se incorporó con brusquedad para observar asombrado a su amante, las lágrimas habían cesado por completo— ¿Te preguntaras como lo sé? Te sorprenderías... —Una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro acompañaba la triste mirada del hombre sin cejas.  
—No me digas. —Ante el asentimiento del otro, el Dragón no sabía si reír o salir corriendo para pegarles a Ikki y a Aioria. Un silencio se produjo en ese cuarto cubierto de un aroma singular. Shiryu se recostó sobre el pecho del hombre para penar en él—. Muu, yo...  
—Debes casarte —sentenció Aries antes de que el Dragón propusiera cualquier locura. En el rostro de Muu no había enojo, sino más bien dolor y pesar.  
—Lo siento —pronunció Shiryu perdiéndose en esos ojos del tiempo.  
—Así es la ley de la vida. Lo que corresponde.  
—Muu yo…  
—Shhh —lo silenció Muu posando un dedo en sus labios—. No lo digas. También lo sé.  
—Igual... quiero decírtelo. —Acercó los labios a los de Aries para susurrarle en el rostro—. Te amo.  
—Y yo… como no te das una idea. —De nuevo se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Cuando lograron separarse, sus miradas tristes se encontraron...  
—Puedo venir aquí por entrenamiento —dijo el Dragón quien muy a su pesar y al de su amante comenzó a vestirse.  
—Pasarías más tiempo aquí que en Japón —agregó Muu sacando las sábanas sucias para lavarlas. Parecía que con ese diálogo se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero a Shiryu le quedaba aun la duda, por lo que preguntó, temeroso a la respuesta.  
—Tú... ¿estarías de acuerdo con...? —Pero fue interrumpido por Aries.  
—Sí. Estaría dispuesto a ser tu amante —sentenció abriendo las ventanas para ventilar un poco el lugar—. Por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento en el que seas padre. Ahí deberás dedicarte por completo a aquella tarea y... —Pero Shiryu interrumpió el discurso con un beso.  
—Serás mi amante eternamente.

Que curiosa esa palabra: amante. Y sí, se amaban, independientemente del mundo, del destino y sus caprichos, se amaban. Muu despidió a su amante con infinitos besos y te amo en la puerta, para ver luego como se perdía en la lejanía.

Mientras el Santo de Bronce se alejaba, en la puerta, Aries no pudo evitar una sonrisa y reprocharse su falta de carácter frente a la situación. Sí, sin duda lo había perdonado. Sin embargo no pudo evitar traer a su memoria tan cruel recuerdo vivido hacía dos años.

Esa fatídica noche que había quedado en el pasado y en sus recuerdos, Shiryu se había acercado poco a poco hasta él. Recordaba que había pensado, buscando idear cómo haría para sacar el tema y descubrir sobre sus gustos. De inmediato había llegado a la conclusión de que eran amigos con la suficiente confianza como para hablar de esos temas. Nada más tenía que tratar de ser natural y espontáneo, no forzar la conversación si no quedaría muy evidenciado.

Mu charlaba con mucha sobriedad con Aphrodite y al ver que su buen amigo Dragón se acercaba hacia ellos, le dedicó una mirada de "socorro". Shiryu comprendió y se acercó más decidido a los dos y se disculpó con Piscis diciendo que necesitaba hablar de algo _muy_ importante con Aries, quien de manera automática le agradeció con la mirada por haberlo salvado de aquella situación. Pobre Aphrodite, nadie lo quería ni para charlar.

—Por favor, Shiryu, escóndeme en algún lado —dijo Mu susurrándole al oído, eso hizo reír a Shiryu.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué huyes del "pobre" de Aphrodite?  
—Gracias por salvarme. Te debo una. No deja de acosarme.  
—¿Te quiere más que como un amigo? —cuestionó el Dragón divertido con la situación embarazosa por la que estaba pasando su amigo. Enseguida Aries lo tomó del brazo a la vez que le hablaba por lo bajo.  
—No te separes de mí. —Observó a todos lados tratando de encontrar la ubicación de su acosador—. Quédate con migo.  
—¿Tan insistente está Aphrodite contigo?  
—Hoy más que nunca. Será el alcohol.  
—Bueno entonces te esconderé en mi habitación. —Sonó natural, ambos eran amigos y ese ofrecimiento no tenía nada de raro.

Mu había aceptado de buena gana. De paso Shiryu podía aprovechar la ocasión para charlar más cómodos y sin interrupciones. Una vez en el cuarto del Dragón, Mu se desplomó en la cama de su amigo riendo a carcajadas. No era la primera vez que visitaba su cuarto.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?  
—Todo esto —contestó incorporándose para sentarse en la cama en posición de loto—. Nunca tuve que esconderme de alguien.  
—Puedes usar tu tele transportación —comentó Shiryu caminando hacia el equipo para poner algo de música.  
—Sí, pero tampoco lo quiero hacer sentir mal. Trato de rechazarlo de manera indirecta, pero parece que no entiende.  
Todo iba perfecto para el Dragón, el tema había surgido solo y ese era el momento para hurgar en asuntos privados.  
—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? —dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la cama para sentarse contra el respaldo.  
—No. No me agrada, no es de mi tipo —contestó pensando en las palabras. Shiryu veía que podía seguir adelante con las preguntas.  
—¿Y cuál es tu tipo?  
—No lo sé. Alguien con quien tenga química. Un amigo que a la vez sea mi novio, ¿tal vez?  
—Entonces... —Eso era lo que necesitaba saber— ¿Un hombre que sería tu confidente y a la vez tu amante? —El Dragón trataba de "tantear el terreno", le había hecho la pregunta directamente, solo esperaba escuchar la respuesta de Mu.  
—Tú y Seiya... —Aries dudó un poco al formular la pregunta— ¿son más que buenos amigos? —Ante el silencio de Shiryu creyó que había cometido un error al curiosear sobre ello y con prisa agregó— ¡Pero si no quieres contestar, está bien! Perdón por mi indiscreción.  
—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizo el Dragón—, estaba tratando de pensar bien la respuesta.  
—Entonces eso quiere decir —y se pudo ver un deje de tristeza en el semblante de Mu.  
—No quiere decir nada... estoy pensando, porque, bueno... alguna que otra vez... Él fue mi primer hombre y... no somos novios, pero...  
—Entendí. —Lo frenó Aries al verlo tan nervioso.  
—No me contestaste.  
—¿Me hiciste una pregunta?  
—En realidad no fue exactamente una pregunta, pero con respecto a las personas de tu tipo...  
—¿Intentas preguntarme si me gustan los hombres, Shiryu? —dijo Mu sorprendiendo a Shiryu, quien empezó a balbucear.  
—Bueno, sí... pues... me preguntaba.  
—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
—Digo... Ya que... somos buenos amigos. Para saber un poco más de ti... pero si no quieres contestar, está bien.

El Dragón se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista, no podía creer que le costara tanto. Aries se incorporó estirando las piernas y apoyando las manos a los costados para recostar el peso de su cuerpo en ellas. Seguía en silencio.

—Nunca estuve con un hombre —confesó con calma— y digamos que... me da curiosidad —carraspeó—, pero no. Nunca estuve con un hombre por lo tanto no sé si me gustan o no.  
—Quieres... —Shiryu comenzaba a tartamudear a la vez que sonreía con nerviosismo— ¿Quieres averiguarlo? —Al ver que su amigo se quedaba callado no pudo evitar sonrojarse por decir aquello, eso había sido demasiado atrevido— ¡Pero bueno, no hace falta! Perdón, me desubiqué.  
—No te preocupes, Shiryu. Gracias, eres un buen amigo. ¿Tú…? —Mu bajó la vista por la pena que le daba preguntarle— ¿Quieres... besarme?  
—Nada más si tú quieres. Somos amigos y... yo lo haría por ti...  
—Me ayudas a cumplir mi fantasía. Hace mucho que deseo... —Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Shiryu— que tú me beses —completó cuando el Dragón se separó velozmente, como asustado por lo que había hecho.  
—¿Y? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Shiryu recibiendo como respuesta un beso furtivo de su amigo.

A pesar del momento sus brazos seguían a los costados y a medida que el Dragón introducía la lengua, Mu trataba de relajar sus músculos tensos, sobre todos los de los brazos que parecían no querer responder.

Soltándose un poco más Shiryu tomó el rostro de su amigo a la vez que este lo abrazaba, por completo relajados. Sin embargo Aries reía nerviosamente, parecía feliz... Muy feliz.  
En eso, mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, Shiryu se las ingenió para recostar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su amigo provocándole más nerviosismo.

—¡E-Espera! Yo...  
—Tranquilo. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras. —Seguía mordiéndole los labios lascivamente— ¿Eres completamente virgen? Digo, ¿has estado por lo menos con una mujer?  
—Sí, pero con un hombre me figuro que es distinto…  
—Sí. Lo es —admitió abrazándolo por la cintura—, pero no te preocupes. No es _tan_ distinto.

Aries comprendió lo que su amigo trataba de decirle y eso lo tranquilizó. Shiryu comenzó a bajar a la entrepierna de su amante, jugueteando sobre el pantalón de este. Iba a volver loco de deseo a Mu si seguía así. Aries trataba de relajarse, sin conseguirlo del todo.

—¿Qué esperas? Mételo en tu boca.

Shiryu sonrió morbosamente al ver la impaciencia de su compañero. No sospechaba lo mucho que podía excitarle Mu, desconocía ese sentimiento en él. Siempre lo había visto como un buen amigo y nada más, sin embargo ahí estaba: deseándolo en verdad.

Aries liberó el miembro de su encierro permitiéndole apreciar al Dragón el tamaño descomunal. "Va a dolerme", pensó. Se lo llevó a la boca disfrutando del pene con dedicación y devoción, los ruidos que generaba al realizar el acto sumado al aroma varonil que desprendía, los puso enseguida a tono. Mu no aguantaba más, tomó por los hombros a su amigo y lo separó de su miembro.

—E-Espera o vas a hacerme acabar muy rápido. Y quiero hacértelo...

Comprendiendo lo que quería decirle, Shiryu comenzó a desvestirse pausadamente para que su buen amigo observara con detalle su cuerpo. Aries desconocía cuanta pasión podría llegar a despertarle un hombre, pero ahí estaba Shiryu: desnudo, con el miembro erguido y con un rostro que pedía a gritos placer de inmediato. Lo atrajo hacia sí, en la cama, y le susurró al oído.

—Desvísteme —ordenó y así lo hizo, lentamente disfrutando de la piel y el aroma de Mu. Este se estremecía al sentir el contacto de su amigo y amante, a quien deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Una vez desnudos los dos, Aries tomó de los glúteos a su ocasional amante, quien estaba a punto de sentarse sobre él. Sin darle tiempo a nada el Santo Dorado lo atrajo por las caderas hasta rozarle con el miembro. El Dragón, obediente, se sentó sobre él quedando frente a frente.

Aries lo tenía bien agarrado por la cintura, de todos modos, Shiryu se aferró al cuello de Mu para sostener el peso de su cuerpo y así controlar la situación: iría poco a poco, introduciendo ese pene enorme en su interior a medida que su cuerpo se lo permitía, y en tal caso de sufrir un dolor insoportable podía levantarse de inmediato. Eso no pasó, comenzó a subir y a bajar tratando, sin éxito, de enterrárselo.

Mu, viendo que sería imposible la penetración si no hacía algo para ayudar, empujó las caderas de Shiryu hacia abajo con fuerza para introducir de una sola vez, de un solo empujón y estocada, el miembro. Hizo gemir al Dragón, por el placer y el dolor que le provocaba la invasión. El ritmo comenzó. Shiryu se sostenía de la espalda de su amante clavándole los dedos mientras esto lo hacía en su cadera.

—¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Más! —Shiryu estaba descontrolado; de hecho nunca se había soltando tanto. Por lo general era muy pudoroso, sin embargo estaba muy excitado y no le importaba soltarse y disfrutar de aquello.

El miembro del Dragón estaba pegado al abdomen de Mu, frotándose con cada subida y con cada bajada, provocándole en poco tiempo el orgasmo, ensuciando el vientre de Aries. Ese extraño calor, no supo por qué, pero lo excitó con locura, obligándolo a eyacular dentro de Shiryu muy a su pesar, pues quería seguir y seguir y seguir. No parar nunca. No detenerse.

Era sublime estar allí adentro, era tan cálido, tan placentero.

Acostó al exhausto Dragón en la cama sin retirar del todo el pene, el cual seguía palpitando y largando semen. Comenzó a besarlo con pasión a la vez que le acariciaba el largo cabello.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —repetía una y otra vez.  
—No es para tanto, Mu. De nada.  
—No sabes lo que esto significa para mí —dijo dándole pequeños besos en todo el rostro—. Te amo. —El corazón de Shiryu se detuvo por una milésima de segundo (como en la serie). ¡Un momento!  
—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó Shiryu tratando de liberarse del encantamiento de esos besos—Espera... ¿qué dijiste?  
—Te amo —volvió a repetir mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndole. Al escuchar aquello, el Dragón se separó de su ¿amigo? Y comenzó a vestirse con prisa.  
—¿Shiryu? —preguntó un poco dolido, pero Shiryu estaba ausente— ¿T-Tanto... te molesta que te ame?  
—No entiendes —dijo con aparente frialdad.

Aries sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería en mil pedazos. Al ver la cara de Mu, comprendió que había sido duro con sus palabras y sentándose en la cama junto a él, lo abrazó. ¿En qué lío se había metido? Su amigo enamorado de él y él jugando con sus sentimientos. ¡Maldito juego!

—No me correspondes, ¿verdad?  
—No puedo. —Al ver la reacción de Mu lo consoló—. Tranquilo. No puedo porque no te merezco. Soy la peor persona que hay en el mundo.  
—¿Por qué dices eso? —Aries no comprendía a qué se refería— Eres una de las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida. Por eso siento... esto que siento. —Bajó la vista en señal de dolor—. Puedes amarme con el tiempo. Intentémoslo.  
—No.  
—Tal vez te enamores de mi algún día. Por favor, no me rechaces. Me costó horrores llegar hasta aquí. —Al ver el rostro de pregunta de Shiryu continuó hablando— Hoy me propuse... Hoy me prometí confesarte de una buena vez mis sentimientos. Era perfecta la oportunidad y yo ya no podía seguir adelante con esto guardado. Debía hablar de esto contigo antes de volver al Santuario.  
—Perdón. —"Y yo jugando contigo" pensaba el Dragón y a la vez que se disculpaba con profundo pesar.  
—¿No me… amas? —La voz se le quebraba.  
—Nunca me puse a pensar sobre ello. —Lo pensó, pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir—Pero creo que no sería difícil enamorarse de alguien como tú. Sin embargo, créeme, no te merezco. Te agradezco, en cambio, la amistad que me brindaste todo este tiempo.  
—Dices que no te merezco. ¿Por qué? —Mu podía ver como Shiryu ocultaba algo.  
—Si no te lo digo esto va a matarme… la culpa.  
—¿Qué?  
—Créeme, desconocía tus sentimientos hacia mí. Y puedo decirte que no fue espontáneo todo. Yo… lo busqué. Para saber si a ti te gustaban... los hombres.  
—No es tan grave, Shiryu. —Aries sonrió indicando comprensión, en parte aquellas palabras lo habían aliviado.  
—Soy una porquería. Te usé para tener sexo sin saber que…  
—Tú lo has dicho. ¡No sabías! No te mortifiques tanto. ¡Maldición, me siento como una colegiala! Pero —ambos sonrieron—, ¿quieres intentarlo conmigo?  
—Primero debo perdonarme a mí mismo por lo que te hice. Sin embargo me encantaría tenerte a mi lado.  
—Debo saber... debo saberlo antes de volver a Grecia. Depende de tu respuesta… decidiré si me quedo o me voy. Y si me voy… discúlpame, Shiryu… pero no puedo ser tu amigo. Así que si me voy no volveremos a vernos.  
—Entonces hay tiempo. Hablaremos mañana. Debo pensar. Por el momento vístete si no quieres que te arrebate la virginidad.

De manera automática Mu se vistió. Shiryu se fue de su propia habitación para encerrarse en el baño. Una vez en él, se dejó caer al piso y rompió en llanto. No había podido decirle toda la verdad. Había sido cruel, muy cruel. Y ahora qué sentía ¿amor? Si Aries llegara a enterarse de la apuesta lo perdería para siempre con justa razón. Tampoco podía quedarse a su lado y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada. La culpa iba a matarlo. Ahora no solo sentía perder un amigo, sino también a su amor.

Después de estar una hora allí, se levantó del piso y salió del baño para meterse en su habitación. Una vez en ella se desplomó sobre la cama quedándose dormido. Al despertar no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el alma. Cuánto lamentaba haber hecho aquella estupidez y perder así a una persona tan importante para él.

No quería perderlo pero sabía que era culpable. No podría sobrevivir sin él ahora que había descubierto lo apacible que podía llegar a ser Mu. Tanto tiempo como amigos y en realidad era amor. Siempre había sido amor.

Arrepentirse ya no servía de nada, eso creía él. Aun peor le fue cuando se levantó de la cama para bajar a la sala. En su puerta había un Mu enfurecido, esperándolo afuera, dispuesto a masacrarlo.

—¿Mu? —recibió como respuesta un golpe en el abdomen que le obligó a doblarse cayendo arrodillado en el piso. Era terrible Mu cuando se enojaba.  
—¡Así que valgo tanto como una apuesta!  
—¡Espera, Mu! Déjame explicarte. —Le costaba hablar a causa del dolor por el golpe.  
—¡Así que nuestra amistad vale tanto como una apuesta! —Aries agitaba los brazos y su rostro estaba desencajado— ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! —Mu tenía razón, eso Shiryu lo sabía.  
—A eso me refería con que no te merecía.  
—¡Ni siquiera la amistad que tenemos valoras, que la pones en juego! ¡No me duele descubrir que no me amas! —La voz se le quebraba, pero ya no estaba enfurecido— Me duele descubrir que nuestra amistad para ti no vale nada.  
—No digas eso —intentó defenderse, pero Aries ya se estaba yendo—. Espera, Mu. —Alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo.  
—¡¿Cuánto ganaste, Shiryu?! ¡¿Cuántas noches de sexo ganaste?! —exclamó Mu volteando para verlo directamente a los ojos.  
—¿Quién te contó?  
—¡Ah! ¡Lo reconoces! ¡¿Qué importa quién me contó?! Sin duda un buen amigo, no como tú que... ¡Ah, por Dios! ¿Qué hago hablando contigo?  
—Mu, tienes derecho a enojarte, pero escúchame...  
—No, Shiryu. Escúchame tú. No quiero volver a verte. ¡Nunca más!  
—No me digas eso. No mientas. Mírate, estás a punto de llorar. Tú no quieres dejarme.  
—Aunque sea cierto —quería evitar las lágrimas pero estas no hacían caso— de todos modos esto es un adiós. Entiéndeme: estoy muy, _pero muy_ enojado.  
—Y cuando el enojo se te pase, ¿volverás? —preguntó y Mu lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso tan tranquilo?!  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso te importa?! ¡¿Te importa algo, Shiryu?! Digo: la amistad, yo, el amor. ¡¿Algo?!  
—No seas tan duro. Aunque sé que me lo merezco y sé que lo que no merezco es tu perdón... perdóname. —Los ojos de Shiryu le pedían "por favor".  
—No puedo. No puedo volver a confiar en ti. ¿Si pusiste en juego nuestra amistad? ¿Qué seguridad me da de que no lo harás con el amor que te tengo?  
—Yo... te prometo... Te haré feliz. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime. —Como si eso fuera posible. Uno siempre se lo dice al ser que ama, pero a la larga termina uno siendo el que más lastima—. Sé que yo he sido la persona que más daño te ha causado, pero puedo ser la persona que más felicidad te cause. Si me dejaras, si me lo permitieras —susurró a la vez que lo tomaba por la cintura para besarlo, pero Aries lo separó con profundo pesar.  
—Lo siento, Shiryu. Necesito pensar. Por el momento me iré. Trataré de perdonarte desde Grecia, y si un día ves que vuelvo es porque te he perdonado. Te amo, pero es hora de que escarmientes un poco.  
—No me abandones así —suplicó, pero no recibió respuesta, ya que Mu se alejó con paso rápido y decidido a la sala, para tratar aunque sea, de comer un poco.

Muu dejó ese doloroso recuerdo atrás. En el presente debía apresurarse en bañarse y arreglarse si no quería llegar tarde a la cena de bienvenida, sino Aldebarán y Aioria acabarían con toda la comida; así que entro a su Templo para comenzar a prepararse.

 

**(…)**

 

Un nuevo amor en el presente ocupaba el corazón del Cisne. Fue cuando vio a su maestro sentado frente a él que comprendió eso. A su lado estaba quien ocupaba ese lugar: Ikki, comiendo ajeno a las miradas que maestro y discípulo se dedicaban. Ajeno a lo sucedido, al pasado. Igual de haberse enterado el Phoenix ni se habría mosqueado, pues estaba muy atento observando la amistosa charla que su hermanito mantenía con Shaka.

El Santo de Acuario le sostenía la mirada a quien en antaño había sido su fiel pupilo, luego su amante. Ahora era un hombre con todas las letras, sentado junto a quien de seguro era su nuevo amor de juventud.

No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para notar esto. Las reacciones y proceder de su discípulo las conocía a la perfección y podía descifrar los códigos que encerraban las miradas, palabras y gestos dedicados al Phoenix.

Estaban relativamente cerca, lo suficiente para entablar una conversación, pero por lo visto ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de comenzar un diálogo. La mesa era extensa y estaba provista de deliciosos manjares en su más amplia variedad.

El bullicio comenzaba a molestar al joven Cisne aunque en realidad era la cercanía con su maestro y su dichoso mutismo de siempre. Decidió salir del lugar que atentaba contra su cordura, pues necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Era evidente que varios habían tomado esa sabia decisión, hacía tiempo que la cena había finalizado y solo algunos se encontraban sentados todavía en la mesa dialogando. El ambiente era acogedor, pero Hyoga no estaba con su mejor ánimo.

Oculto por un pilar cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y depositar la vista en el esplendoroso firmamento. Quizás si se quedaba allí evitaría encontrarse con alguien. Fuera quien fuera ese "alguien", incluyéndolo a Ikki. Necesitaba estar solo con sus dudas y temores. Un cosmos demasiado conocido se situó detrás del Cisne, de nuevo cerró los ojos y tomó aire para llenar sus pulmones. La presencia de su querido maestro le quitaba hasta el aliento.

—¿Has visto? —pronunció Camus a espaldas de su pupilo—. Tenía razón. Volveríamos a encontrarnos.

Hyoga no podía decir que se alegraba, pero un atisbo de alegría intentaba anidarse en su corazón. Como siempre ocurría, el Cisne no podía adivinar los pensamientos de su maestro y de esa manera descubrir si estaba enterado y por ende enojado.

—Maestro, ¿cómo se encuentra? —Logró preguntar. El hombre se situó frente él.  
—Bien. ¿Y tú?  
—Creo que bien.  
—Acompañado, por lo que veo —dijo y Hyoga posó la vista en el recinto sagrado donde seguro se encontraría el Phoenix.  
—Muy bien acompañado —respondió con una sonrisa melancólica. Acuario asintió y llevo las manos detrás de la espalda.  
—Me alegro por ti, muchacho.  
—Sí. Seguro —espetó Hyoga un tanto molesto. ¡Un momento! Él no tenía que ser el "enojado".  
—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que te enoja? —preguntó Camus con extrema tranquilidad. El Cisne trató de sincerarse inclusive consigo mismo. Confundido sacudió la cabeza.  
—No lo sé. Creo, tal vez... demonios, no lo sé. La situación…  
—¿La situación?  
—Todo me enoja. El maldito destino. —Parecía que el Cisne trataba de desahogar todas sus penas en ese momento—. Que usted me trate con indiferencia. Que mi pareja también lo haga. Que la vida se burle así de mí. Todo... —Camus no pronunció palabra, escuchaba aquello y analizaba que su pupilo había atravesado por una serie de situaciones desbordantes y necesitaba el desahogo. Hyoga reaccionó y se disculpó—. Lo siento... pero desde que llegué aquí he estado así...  
—Un poco alterado, por lo que veo —sentenció Acuario.  
—Algo así —se sinceró. Camus se acercó a paso lento hasta su discípulo y una vez lo suficientemente cerca levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda. El Cisne se estremeció hasta los huesos. En Acuario, era sabido, no eran comunes esos tipos de acercamientos; pero Hyoga conocía lo suficiente su maestro como para saber que solo era una demostración paternal y no confundirse. Entre ellos dos en el último tiempo la relación había sido de esa manera—. No esperaba un reencuentro así —dijo Hyoga una vez que reaccionó.  
—Yo tampoco. Pensé que el enojado sería yo y no tú —dijo Camus con tono divertido, aunque el tono divertido de Acuario no dejaba de ser frío y apagado. Igual el pupilo sabía interpretar los tonos de voces y cambios en su maestro.  
—Es cierto —afirmó igual de divertido—, he venido hecho una furia desde Japón y tenía tanto miedo de reencontrarme con usted... pero debido a diversas cosas ese temor quedó de lado —contó Hyoga con sinceridad.  
—Ya todos se están retirando —dijo Camus observando a la hilera de Santos que salían del recinto—. Será mejor irnos a descansar. Mañana hay otra reunión —finalizó haciendo énfasis en reunión de una manera sarcástica y cansada. Sí, a veces Acuario tenía cierto sentido del humor.  
—Maestro, yo... —Hyoga sabía que de alguna manera debía pedirle disculpas, pero inevitablemente eso equivalía a confesarle lo de la apuesta—. Hay algo que debo confesarle. Con respecto a la última vez que nos vimos... eh... es difícil y tal vez se enoje, lo cual lo entiendo perfectamente, pero... —El Cisne fue interrumpido por la mano y las palabras del Santo Dorado.  
—No te preocupes. Ha pasado tiempo y, a pesar de enfurecerme en su momento cuando me enteré, ha quedado atrás. —Hyoga se quedó de piedra. Entonces eso quería decir que Camus estaba al tanto de todo.  
—M-Maestro, usted lo sabía —balbuceó nervioso.  
—Sí. Me lo contó un "gatito" —dijo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.  
—Y usted... usted...  
—¿Si te perdono? —Ante la afirmativa del menor continuó— Pues... no te estaría hablando. —Eso era cierto, aun así, el Cisne no comprendía por qué su maestro se comportaba tan tranquilo. ¡Maldita indiferencia! ¿Todo y todos lo iban a tratar así?  
—Pero, maestro... —reprochó Hyoga. Acuario rió interiormente al ver como su discípulo se enojaba por su pasividad y adivinando sus pensamientos lo interrumpió.  
—Tranquilo. Ya te lo dije... Eres un crío y esas actitudes y juegos son propios de un pendejo. ¿Qué se podía esperar? —finalizó con desprecio.

Eso era lo que el Cisne buscaba. No sabía si enojarse por el trato o alegrarse por encontrar alguna reacción por parte de su maestro. Camus le había dado con el gusto, le había demostrado que sí, que le daba por las bolas haberse enterado. Una voz familiar se escuchó cerca, demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, la presencia de Milo ya no le molestaba.

—Camus... Lamento interrumpir, pero la cena ha finalizado. —Se notaba en el tono de voz la molestia de Escorpio.

La innecesaria interrupción de él fue comprendida por ambos conversadores. No era para menos. Acuario nada objetó y se despidió de Hyoga para irse caminando como amigo junto a Milo.

Como amigos, aunque los tres sabían que no eran precisamente amigos. Por su lado el Cisne tampoco buscó "guerra", comprendía la situación de Milo, tal vez -no, tal vez no-, de seguro que él se comportaría igual.

De todos modos interiormente se rió al ver la amenaza que él, siendo un crío, representaba en la vida de un hombre adulto como lo era Milo. ¡Ja! Una amenaza para Escorpio. No era para menos, sin saber cómo, una vez consiguió arrebatarle a Camus.

Él, Hyoga, una criatura de escasas diecisiete primaveras robándole la pareja, su "mejor conquista", su "tesoro" al "casanova" Milo. Ironías de la vida. Hyoga dejó de lado sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su pareja.

—Amor... ¿me ayudas a encontrar a mi hermanito? No sé dónde se metió.  
—Ikki, cuántas veces te dije que aquí no me digas "amor" —reprochó Hyoga—. ¡Harás que nos echen de la orden! Parece que no sabes que eso es serio. —Ikki, balbuceando en son de broma, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cintura para acorralarlo contra la columna. Ambos sabían que nadie los vería allí.  
—Deja algo para la noche —pidió Ikki divertido y buscando molestar a su pareja.  
—¡Pero cómo serás! Si tú me has provocado.  
—Mi hermanito. —El Phoenix recapacitando lo recordó.  
—Ikki, deja en paz a Shun. ¿Para qué lo buscas? —cuestionó, mientras el otro miraba hacia todos lados para tratar de encontrarlo con la vista entre la multitud de gente que empezaba a retirarse.  
—No sé dónde se metió —contestó—. Y ya es hora de ir a las cabañas.  
—¡Ya! No es un niño. Sabrá llegar. —El Cisne trataba de no pensar en lo que en verdad le molestaba al Phoenix: Shaka.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto, Shun se perdía en la luz que despedían los ojos de Shaka. Su sonrisa de niño tonto enternecía a Virgo. No quería tomarlo, pues aún el veneno seguía en su alma; pero el amor que Andrómeda parecía tener guardado para él, le brindaban nuevas esperanzas.

Pasión. Él ya había perdido la pasión, Saga había conseguido tirársela por los pies. Romperle el corazón a alguien así, de esa manera tan cruel. La rabia aún anidaba en su pecho, no podía brindarse por completo a Shun.

Debía hacérselo entender de alguna forma, que él no estaba preparado, que aún no podía amar, que aún le dolía, que aún temía... pero tal vez... solo tal vez las heridas doliesen menos si...

No. No podía acostarse con esa personita. No quería lastimarlo; pero entonces ¡¿por qué demonios había arreglado con Shun para encontrarse en el Templo de Virgo pasada la medianoche?! Bueno, una vez ahí, en ese momento lo hablaría con Andrómeda. La ensoñadora charla se vio interrumpida por la arrebatadora presencia de Ikki.

—Hermanito, ¿dónde diablos estabas? Te he estado buscando.  
—Hermano, aquí estoy —respondió asombrado por la actitud avasalladora de su hermano. No veía que tenía de malo estar ahí.

Detrás de él venía Hyoga quien frenó de golpe para quedar a una distancia prudencial de Virgo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación. El Phoenix guardó compostura. Se estaba delatando solo y por el bien de todos el "show debía continuar".

—Es que... —habló más tranquilo— ya todos se están retirando y venía a buscarte para irnos juntos. —La vista del Phoenix se dirigió por unos instantes al ausente Shaka.  
—Yo los dejo. Me voy a descasar —pronunció el Santo Dorado para luego, con un gesto saludar, a su amigo, al hermano mayor y al rubio parado contra la pared; pero no recibió respuesta de este ya que lo ignoraba simulando ver las estrellas.  
—Que descanses, Shaka —saludó Shun mirando directamente a los ojos de Virgo. Ambos sabían que más tarde se encontraría y que no descansarían.  
—Hasta mañana —saludó el Phoenix para luego emprender la caminata junto a su hermanito y su pareja.

 

**(…)**

 

La medianoche llegó y Shun se armó de valor y coraje para salir. Estaba impaciente por llegar a Virgo, pero debía ser cauteloso a la hora de salir del cuarto, pues su hermano o alguien podían descubrirlo y todo se echaría a perder.

La extraña sensación que le producía andar a hurtadillas para acostarse con alguien era asombrosa. Ese vértigo, esa adrenalina de hacer lo moralmente incorrecto era, sin ninguna duda, una sensación única e inigualable.

Nervioso, los pies lo llevaron ante la amplia puerta del templo. Todo había salido perfecto, nadie había notado su ausencia ni su deambular por los Templos. Eso creía Andrómeda, aunque algún que otro Santo Dorado (Muu y Saga, por ejemplo), esos detalles no se les escapaban, ¿pero qué podían hacer? Ellos en más de una ocasión habían actuado igual y sabían lo que era eso.

Según indicaciones de Shaka, Andrómeda debía entrar directamente y así lo hizo. Caminó dubitativo por el amplio Templo; la penumbra solo le permitía visualizar las puertas que de seguro conducían a diversos cuartos.

Solo uno llamó poderosamente su atención, el único que despedía luz. De seguro Virgo se encontraría allí. Para grata sorpresa de Shun esa puerta era la puerta del baño y de su interior se podía escuchar con claridad el ruido del agua al caer. Se estaba bañando.

Dudó un instante, pero eran indicaciones de Shaka, así que abrió la puerta entrando al inmenso baño que lo cubría una niebla densa de vapor. Entre medio de esa niebla, estaba sentado en la bañera el Santo de la Virgen.

Como acostumbrado a hacerlo, Shun comenzó a desvestirse frente a Shaka quien permanecía en silencio, admirado por el escultural cuerpo de ese muchacho que decidido había ido a su encuentro para perder la no tan apreciada virginidad.

En ese momento, Virgo se olvidó de todos sus pretextos para evitar lo inevitable. Antes de poder reaccionar siquiera, Andrómeda se encontraba sumergido a su lado, en la amplia bañera.

Aún no habían cruzado palabras y no las necesitaban. Shun sumergió la cabeza para mojársela. Al volver a la superficie su cabello caía pesado sobre los hombros. El rubio solo sonrió ante esta magnífica vista.

Tomándolo como lo que era, una invitación, Shun se acercó hasta el hombre y lo besó en los labios. De manera automática Shaka entrelazó los brazos por la cintura del muchacho atrayéndolo hacia él.

Al sentir la proximidad de los cuerpos desnudos y la piel en contacto, Andrómeda no pudo, ni quiso reprimir un gemido. Se quedaron un buen rato reconociendo con las manos el cuerpo del otro, hasta que cansados, si es que podían cansarse, decidieron seguir con las caricias en un mejor lugar. La cama de Virgo.

A través del trecho que dividía el baño y el cuarto, se podía ver con claridad la hilera de agua que sus cuerpos mojados habían dejado en el suelo, como prueba de su pasión. Así, desnudos, el rubio lo arrastró con infinita ternura hasta la cama. Sin importarle lo mojados que estaban se recostaron en ella para seguir con las caricias.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue la simple pregunta de Shaka. Luego del asentimiento y enrojecimiento por parte de Shun, Virgo siguió adelante con las caricias— ¿Estás listo?

Ante la reiterada afirmación, el rubio se encargó de mantenerlo en un estado de excitación tal, para que los nervios y el temor no ocuparan un lugar protagónico y se apoderasen de Shun. Igual, este se encontraba sumergido en ese trato y por nada rechazaría a Virgo, estaba muy decidido con respecto a todo lo que ocurría allí, en ese cuarto.

Le gustaba el trato dulce y cauteloso que tenía para con él. Así quería Andrómeda que fuera su primera vez. Así la soñaba. Con extrema dulzura y dedicación, el rubio bajó a través del pecho blanco para llegar hasta la altura del ombligo y dedicarse exclusivamente a esa zona.

Luego de creerlo conveniente, llegó hasta el pubis y con la lengua y los dedos, masajeó toda la zona causándole a Shun una erección tal que sentía que eyacularía ahí mismo. Sin permitírselo, Shaka dejó de hacer aquello para entretenerse con el orificio, dilatándolo con la saliva.

Andrómeda creyó morir y encontrarse en el cielo junto a un ángel; pero no, no era un ángel, era Shaka quien jugaba en ese lugar que dividía el ano de su sexo, sin llegar a tomar contacto siquiera con los testículos.

Shun volaba de la excitación, gemía y se entregaba sin tapujos, retorciéndose en las blancas sábanas. Entonces, por fin, Virgo se compadeció de él y se introdujo en la boca el miembro de Shun.

En pocos segundos el Santo de Andrómeda se descargó en esa boca que le proporcionaba tantos placeres nuevos y desconocidos hasta ese momento. Con el sabor de Shun, extasiado de aquel néctar, el rubio subió hasta encontrarse con la boca de su amante y besarla con ternura compartiendo ese líquido.

Eso no asqueó a Shun, por el contrario, lo encendió más. Shaka vio su oportunidad, estaba por completo entregado. Le abrió las piernas situándose entre ellas, Andrómeda comprendió y no pudo evitar retraerse.

—¿Estás bien? —De nuevo esa pregunta que encerraba muchas otras. Ante la firme afirmativa de Shun siguió con su tarea.

Un escalofrío, que se instaló en el vientre, sintió Shun cuando el miembro de Virgo tomó contacto con su húmedo orificio. Húmedo gracias a la lengua del rubio. Shaka frenó un instante para permitirle tomar coraje, una vez encontrado ese "coraje" comenzó a empujar, hasta quebrar finalmente esa barrera que le impedía ser uno con Andrómeda.

Una vez dentro, Virgo se quedó quieto, besándole la boca para tranquilizarlo un poco. Dejando de lado los nervios, le ordenó a su cuerpo para que reaccionara, abriendo las piernas. El rubio comprendió que podía empezar y así lo hizo.

Retiró el miembro con lentitud, no hasta sacarlo del todo y volvió a introducirlo hasta el fondo con calma. Un par de veces hizo la misma acción y Shun ya estaba relajado y entregado por completo.

En un arrebato, dejó estupefacto a Shaka, cuando tomó su miembro. Entre asombrado y alegrado por la soltura, Virgo le indicó que estirara la piel que recubría el tronco de su miembro, así las sensaciones eran mejores. Andrómeda, como buen alumno, obedeció a su "maestro". Eso provocó que el rubio se descargara a los pocos minutos satisfaciendo los deseos de Shun.

—¿Estás bien? —Esa vez la pregunta de Shaka fue hecha con temor al ver las lágrimas que los ojos esmeraldas de Shun desprendían.

Con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro afirmó efusivamente para luego, como su ronca voz se lo permitió, explicarle un poco sus sentimientos, si era que los sentimientos podían explicarse. Lo que en ese momento sentía y lo agradecido que estaba con él.

Virgo se sorprendió. Nunca nadie le había agradecido con lágrimas de felicidad semejante acto amoroso. Entonces lo comprendió, aunque en realidad ya su corazón lo sabía de antemano, que ese muchacho lo había enamorado con locura, pasión y devoción. Esa ternura entre sus brazos comenzaba a ocupar gran importancia en su vida.

Siguió haciéndole el amor, brindando por eso. Y era martes. A la madrugada, ellos juntos, amándose. Eso era lo que necesitaban, todo lo que necesitaban. Sentirse mutuamente. Cambiar juntos el tiempo. En la obscuridad verse. Shun debía encontrar la forma de llegar a él y quedarse a su lado. Por lo menos ese martes estaría con él.

Llegó el turno de Andrómeda. Con habilidad y maestría, porque sí, era lo único que podía agradecerle a Saga, todo lo que le había enseñado en la cama. A pesar de ser Virgo su primer hombre, las constantes aventuras de Géminis terminaron por convertirlo en un perfecto amante.

Despejó la mente para no pensar en tal ser desagradable durante semejante momento y colocándose de espaldas a Shun, le indicó a este que lo penetrara por detrás. Una vez que entró con facilidad comenzó a moverse hambriento, pero Virgo lo detuvo para acomodarse mejor.

Colocó una de las piernas entre las de él, y la otra más o menos encogida, recién ahí le indicó que comenzara y Andrómeda no se hizo rogar. El frenético bombeo amenazaba con dejar exhausto al rubio. Cuánta energía joven llevaba acumulado Shun.

Vencido a medias, Shaka se dejó caer de costado aun de espaldas a Shun, quien seguía gozando con la intimidad. El semen surgió a los pocos minutos y Andrómeda se lo hizo saber a todo el Santuario con un gemido estrepitoso y escandaloso.

Exhaustos, decidieron finalizar con la sección amorosa dedicándose a acariciarse y besarse con profunda ternura. Fue en ese momento que las palabras se hicieron inevitables y en la madrugada se confesaron mutuamente su amor para hallarse correspondidos por igual.

Vagando por la Tierra, dolido y destrozado. Eso estaba cambiando y Virgo sabía el por qué. Mejor dicho, sabía gracias a quien; pero lamentablemente el mágico momento debía terminar, pues comenzaba a amanecer y sería catastrófico que alguien notara la ausencia de Shun.

—Ey... no te duermas, que debes irte — Los párpados caían pesados, ante eso el rubio lo sacudió con suavidad. Aferrándose a su pecho y con una súplica infantil Shun se lo rogó.  
—¿No puedo quedarme? —Eso le causó mucha gracia a Shaka quien, atrayendo más a Andrómeda contra su cuerpo, comenzó a besarlo para despertarlo y no dejar que se durmiera—. Shaka... —se quejó— déjame dormir. —"Igual que su hermano", pensó Virgo recordándolo.  
—Shun, de verdad... debes irte —sentenció incorporándose en la cama.  
—Pero…  
—Pero, nada. Alguien puede notar que no estuviste durmiendo en tu cama. —Empezó a buscar la ropa de ambos hasta recordar que se habían desprendido de ella en el baño. Bueno, por lo menos Shun.  
—No importa, ya tengo dieciocho años. Puedo hacer lo que quiera —dijo Andrómeda dándole la espalda con la intención de seguir durmiendo. —Shaka rompió a reír. "Sí, sin duda eres igual a tu hermano".  
—Niño mayor —murmuró divertido— vamos, vístete. Debes irte. Si Ikki llegara a darse cuenta... no quiero tener que interceder para evitar que te mate. —Al escuchar ese nombre Shun se despertó de súbito y con desesperación comenzó a buscar la ropa—. Tranquilo, Shun —musitó Virgo al ver el estado del menor.  
—¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —Shun la buscaba exaltado.  
—Tranquilo, ahora te la traigo. Y es... —dijo estirando la mano para llegar al despertador— las cuatro. No... las cinco de la mañana.  
—¡Ay, no! —vociferó Andrómeda en medio de la habitación, desnudo y aún en busca de la ropa, hecho un nervio. Shaka lo dejó solo para ir en busca de las prendas antes de que Shun colapsara.  
—Tengo una mala noticia —dijo Virgo con las ropas en la mano—. Está mojado. Seguro que se mojó ayer con la ducha y aún está húmedo.  
—No importa. —Otra opción no tenía. Así que Shun se colocó las prendas húmedas.  
—Tranquilo. Es la cinco de la mañana. Nadie se despertará tan temprano.  
—Pero mi hermano... A veces se levanta a la madrugada para ir al baño. ¡Me va a matar! —Es cierto, pensó el rubio. Ikki solía despertarse en medio de la noche para caminar como zombie hasta el baño o la heladera en busca de agua.  
—¿Cuándo vendrás? —preguntó Shaka una vez en la puerta.  
—Mañana a la madrugada, ¿te parece bien? Como hoy.  
—Será mejor a la tarde o a la mañana. Pueden sospechar. Si alguien hoy notó tu ausencia, quizás mañana estén atentos. —Virgo se refería más que a nada al Phoenix.  
—Pero a la tarde o a la mañana...  
—Tranquilo. Tenemos toda la mañana y luego la tarde. Después de la reunión cada uno se irá por ahí a perder el tiempo. Que importa lo que tú y yo hagamos. Podemos plantear cualquier excusa. No tienen por qué sospechar. Además es mejor así que de madrugada. Es muy arriesgado.  
—Es cierto —analizó Andrómeda—. Tú te vienes antes y yo desparezco. Llego media hora después.  
—Por otro lado, Shun... he estado pensando en nosotros. —Hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo se tomaría la propuesta—. No quiero que pienses que intento manejar tu vida, pero... me gustaría tenerte al lado mío y... bueno, pues... —Shaka se recostó contra la pared del Templo para perder la vista en el techo—. Como eres el próximo Santo de Virgo, sería una buena excusa para que te quedes en el Santuario por entrenamiento. Ya has finalizado este año con tus estudios y si presento la petición de seguro no se negarán. —Se quedó callado, expectante a la reacción de Shun—. Pero si no quieres lo comprendo. Allí en Japón tienes todo, tus amigos, tus cosas, tu gente, serás tío... esta tu hermano. —Virgo esperaba impaciente la respuesta que llegó en forma de sonrisa y luego de abrazo.  
—Qué bueno que hayas sido tú el que lo propusiera —exclamó Shun con suma alegría.  
—Entonces... —No podía sentirse más completo.  
—Me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que los dioses me lo permitan.

Comenzaba a amanecer y los pájaros amenazaban con despertar a todos en el Santuario, por eso Shun debía ser rápido y a la vez cauteloso. Así llegó hasta la cabaña y una vez dentro de ella, con sigilo llegó a su cama, se sentó en ella y se desvistió para entregarse al tan ansiado sueño. Esa mañana de seguro soñaría con un ángel.

En el cuarto de al lado, Ikki volvía a su cama tranquilo de escuchar que su hermanito había regresado. A su lado dormía el Cisne, exhausto de la noche acalorada que el Phoenix le había hecho vivir.

 

**(…)**

 

Esa mañana a cierto muchachito le costó mucho despertarse y digamos que su hermano mayor estaba más que curioso al respecto. Durante el desayuno Ikki trató de investigar en que andaba su hermanito.

—Te noto... cansado —pronunció el Phoenix con tono casual—. ¿No has podido dormir bien?  
—Supongo que será eso —contestó Shun masticando su tostada mientras escondía la mirada.  
—Me pareció escuchar ruidos anoche, pero… como sabes tengo el sueño pesado —comentó con el mismo tono de despreocupación.  
—No me enteré de nada...

En su cabeza solo había lugar para los recuerdos de esa noche. Andrómeda no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente a la idea de que había ido a acostarse con un hombre a escondidas de quien en el presente le preguntaba con curiosidad, su propio hermano mayor.

—Ah... —susurró Ikki y con un gesto pensativo continuó hablando— como no has podido dormir bien anoche creí que... lo habías escuchado.  
—Buenos días a todos —saludó un alegre Seiya— ¡Es un día hermoso! —concluyó con más alegría mirando a través de la ventana.  
—¡Así es! —correspondió Shun alegre se ser interrumpidos.  
—Seiya —espetó el Phoenix— ¿te sientes bien? ¡¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?! Más temprano que Shiryu.  
—Es que... soy un "Seiya" nuevo —respondió con las manos en la cintura y la barbilla en alto—. Seré padre así que debo cambiar mis hábitos.  
—¡Me parece estupendo, Seiya! —agregó Shun alegre de ver el cambio que se estaba produciendo en su amigo. Se había tomado muy en serio lo de la paternidad y era más responsable.  
—Hola, gente. ¿Qué hay para desayunar? —preguntó el Cisne sentándose a la mesa.  
—"Hola. Buenos días" —corrigió el Pegasus al ver la descortesía de su amigo.  
—Ah. Sí. Buenos días —contestó para que todos le respondieran lo mismo—. ¿A qué hora es la reunión? —preguntó frotándose los ojos.  
—¿El congreso o esa mierda? Después del almuerzo. Debemos ir, comer con los Dorados y luego está la reunión. Tal vez con suerte hoy volvemos —le contestó el Phoenix. "¡Hoy!" pensó Andrómeda desesperado por la idea. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes o si no… tendría que alejarse de Shaka.  
—¿Y Shiryu? ¿No piensa levantarse? —preguntó Hyoga asombrado de que su amigo pelilargo no hubiera sido el primero en levantarse y molestar al resto para que lo hiciera. Seiya esquivó la pregunta y la mirada, volteando en busca de una taza.  
—¡Está completa esta cabaña! Podemos vivir aquí —comentó en tono bromista para desviar la conversación. Aunque era cierto, a esa cabaña solo le faltaba televisión, DVD y una playstation dos.  
—No lo sé. Habrá dormido mal —caviló Ikki dedicándole una mirada a su hermanito.

El Pegasus decidió desaparecer de esa conversación, pues él estaba al tanto de las "aventuras" de Shiryu y de su "buen amigo" Muu. Y sí, lo habló con el Dragón. Primero intentó persuadirlo con lo obvio: que iba a casarse, que podía lastimar a Sunrei, que tenía un futuro, que las relaciones entre Santos no eran aceptadas, y un sin fin más de motivos, todos lógicos; pero Seiya desistió en su intento de convencerlo al ver que su amigo estaba en verdad enamorado de ese hombre.

—¿Qué van a hacer? Digo, tenemos toda la mañana —preguntó Shun ansioso por saber la respuesta.  
—Ya que estamos aquí, podíamos aprovechar y tomarlo como unas vacaciones. —Le respondió su hermano en uno de sus arranques, esporádicos y sorpresivos que solía tener a la mañana, de sociabilidad.  
—¡Vayamos al pueblo! Yo quiero conocer Grecia —exclamó el Pegasus alegre como japonés (¿?).  
—Seiya —pronunció el Cisne con desconcierto— si tú has vivido en Grecia.  
—Es cierto, pero igual... el pueblo no lo conozco, pues del Santuario no tenía permitido salir —argumento Seiya con veracidad—. Además, si Shiryu no se levanta necesitarán un traductor.  
—¡¿Y tú qué sabes de griego?! —espetó el Phoenix divertido.  
—Más que ustedes, seguro —se defendió y a decir verdad tenía razón. Más griego que ellos, tenía.  
—Listo. Vayamos a recorrer el pueblo griego hasta el dichoso "Congreso" —concluyó el Cisne untando un poco de mermelada en una tostada.  
—Hermanito, ¿vienes? —inquirió Ikki aunque suponía que la respuesta era afirmativa, pero para sorpresa de él no fue así.  
—No. Es que... aún tengo sueño... quizás me acueste, o... no sé... haga otra cosa. —Andrómeda trataba de sonar lo más casual posible, pues la idea de hacerle una visita a Virgo no le sentaba nada mal.

El Phoenix no podía obligarlo a su pequeño hermano, pero todo se le hacía tan extraño. No era tonto, sin embargo la actitud de su hermanito lo desconcertaba. Cuando todos comenzaron a prepararse, y en la cocina solo quedaron los hermanos, Shun vio su oportunidad.

—Hermano... —no era fácil para Shun, no sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar— he estado pensando. —Otra pausa incómoda. Ikki estaba atento—. Yo… he finalizado con mis estudios y... viendo que seré el próximo Santo de Virgo, no veo mal entrenarme para ello. —Andrómeda hizo otra pausa para ver la reacción de su hermano.  
—¿Qué me quieres decir, Shun? —preguntó un poco asustado y molesto.  
—Que no estaría mal que me quede a entrenar. Un tiempo aunque sea. —Buscaba algo, alguna excusa que lo sacara del aprieto—. Es que con el discurso y todo eso... llegué a la conclusión de que ser Santo Dorado es una gran responsabilidad y como en Japón ya no tengo más responsabilidades.  
—Pero... —interrumpió el Phoenix desconcertado— ¿y tus amigos, tus cosas? ¿Y yo? —finalizó entristecido. Shun sonrió frente a los temores de su hermano.  
—No estoy diciendo con esto que no nos volveremos a ver, hermano. Además, tarde o temprano, tú también estarás aquí. Justo a mi lado —argumentó con ternura. Era hora de cortar el cordón umbilical.  
—No sé qué decir, hermanito —musitó Ikki—. Ahora nos vamos. Después lo charlamos mejor, ¿sí? —dijo para comenzar a prepararse e irse con los otros dos. Cuánto odiaba Shun que su hermano hiciera eso. Cuando le contaba algo importante y cuando necesita una respuesta inmediata, él escapaba.

 

**(…)**

 

Fue así que Shun esperó un tiempo prudencial, lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que sus amigos no volverían en busca de algo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que él no estaba. Se bañó, se vistió y se perfumó el cuerpo para ir en busca de Shaka.

El sol en todo su esplendor indicaba que iba a ser un día bueno. Muy bueno. Algo acalorado, por lo menos en Virgo. Ahí sí que iba a hacer calor en las próximas horas. El camino era borrascoso, no era para menos, ya que el Santuario y sus inmediaciones no estaban destinados al público. Solo a los Santos. Igual no era imposible atravesarlo, tan solo que el camino para llegar a las escalinatas de Aries no era precisamente una autopista o carretera de ciudad.

Mientras se acercaba a lo que sería propiamente el Santuario, intentaba idear algunas excusas que justificaran su andar, por si algún Santo Dorado lo descubría; pero claro, podía decir que iba por "entrenamiento". Sin embargo para sorpresa de Andrómeda no se encontró a un Santo Dorado, si no a uno de Bronce bajando las escalinatas que Shun subía camino a Aries.

—¿Shiryu? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shun más que azorado y al ver que el aludido nada respondía continuó hablando—: Creíamos que estabas en la cabaña. ¿Dónde…? ¿Te levantaste temprano? —Pero luego de preguntar eso llegó a la conclusión de que era imposible que él se hubiera levantado más temprano que el resto. Solo cabía una posibilidad: No había pasado la noche en la cabaña.  
—Hola, Shun. Si no te molesta quisiera guardarme las respuestas. —El Dragón había sentido el cosmos de su amigo a lo lejos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para esconderse y el encuentro sería inevitable. Las escaleras de Aries solo conducían a un lado: Aries justamente.  
—Pero... dime quién es —exigió Andrómeda entre estupefacto y alegre de descubrir que no era el único descarriado al llegar a la sabia conclusión de que su amigo venía de algún Templo.  
—Shun, ¿quién te ha arrebatado tu inocencia? Ahora me hace falta —espetó el Dragón sorprendido de la rapidez y picardía de su amigo. En su interior Shun encontró la respuesta y esa respuesta tenía nombre: Shaka. Si supiera su amigo pelilargo de qué manera le habían arrebatado su inocencia— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó el pelilargo tratando de escapar a la pregunta.  
—Eh... —Eso Shun no lo había previsto— venía por... ¿entrenamiento?  
—Entrenamiento —repitió Shiryu divertido y acusador—. Sí, claro.  
—Shiryu... pero tú... —Shun comenzó a balbucear cuando cayó en la cuenta— Sunrei…  
—Shun... tú tampoco empieces con eso, ¿sí? —El Dragón se cruzó de brazos muy nervioso.  
—¿Quiénes lo saben? —preguntó Andrómeda acongojado— Digo... así no "meto la pata".  
—Solo tú y Seiya. —Eso era obvio, ya que compartía el cuarto con el Pegasus, pobre... solo Shun dormía sin compañía, todo por llegar tarde a la elección de cuartos. En realidad Andrómeda era tan bueno que no quiso discutir por ese tema y dejó que todos eligieran las habitaciones quedando él con la última y la peor. Al ver el rostro inquisidor de su pequeño amigo, el pelilargo siguió excusándose—: Shun... no me mires así, por favor —suspiró profundo y continuó—: sé que no está bien.  
—No me lo esperaba de ti, Shiryu —dijo Shun con tristeza—. Seguro tendrás tu motivo —concluyó al darse cuenta de que su amigo no haría algo de ese estilo si no tuviera un motivo de peso fuerte.  
—Lo amo —susurró Shiryu con la voz dolida y la mirada entristecida, mientras una sonrisa melancólica surcaba su rostro.

Entonces ahí Shun lo comprendió. Esas cortas, pero sinceras palabras, la forma en que habían sido dichas, sin duda su amigo sufría por ese amor. Sintiéndose igual, trató de demostrarle que se compadecía, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo dijo.

—Bueno, no me digas quién es si no quieres. Mientras no vengas del Templo de Virgo. —Ante el rostro anonadado de su amigo, Andrómeda rompió a reír nervioso.  
—Tu hermano... alguien... ¡¿lo sabe?! —inquirió el Dragón sin poder salir de su asombro.  
—Solo tú. Así que será nuestro secreto.

Luego de cruzas esas palabras y del pacto de silencio, los amigos se despidieron. Shiryu volvió a la cabaña a descansar y Shun siguió hasta Virgo sin más problemas en el camino. Al llegar al Templo, el juego comenzó.

De inmediato Shaka le exigió que se desvistiera por completo y así lo hizo. Pasó dos horas en ese estado de desnudes, suerte que no hacía frío. Por lo visto Virgo disfrutaba tenerlo en esas condiciones.

Desayunaron, a pesar de que Shun ya lo había hecho, y dialogaron lo más bien. Todo, como había sido dicho antes, con Andrómeda desnudo quien esperaba ansioso las caricias de su amante, caricias que satisficieran su apetito sexual y sentimental.

Sin embargo el rubio disfrutaba de la tortura. Podía ver en el rostro y en el miembro de Shun sus deseos e intenciones. Esperó dos horas hasta acceder a ellos; pero Shun se las "cobró" a todas: A Shaka nunca nadie le había dado tanta tortura y placer al mismo tiempo.

"Como su _adorable_ hermano", pensaba Virgo. Era inigualable la facultad para ser rudo y al mismo tiempo dulce como la miel. Muy contradictorio, pero Andrómeda alcanzaba el punto medio. Esa barrera entre el dolor y el placer.

Fue en pleno juego que el rubio notó una perturbación en el entorno. Sin embargo no dejaría de lado lo que estaba haciendo por capricho del destino. Además, ya no había vuelta atrás, más adelante tendría la posibilidad de enmendar los errores de sus actos. Cuando los deseos fueron satisfechos y las caricias correspondidas. El diálogo se hizo inevitable y todas las dudas y temores salieron a flote con la misma fuerza que antes.

—Shun, estás loco si piensas que tu hermano... —Pero Shaka fue súbitamente interrumpido.  
—Créeme. Lo conozco, sé que si le hablo entenderá. —Virgo tomó aire y cerró los ojos tratando de buscar la forma de explicarle que no era tan sencillo.  
—Shun, angelito... —pronunció para atraerlo contra su cuerpo desnudo, ambos sentados en los almohadones que Shaka previamente había arrojado al suelo para hacer el amor—. Escúchame bien. Te daré un consejo: Bajo ninguna circunstancia hables con Ikki de todo esto.  
—Le dije lo del entrenamiento y no funcionó —se quejó Shun sobre el pecho de su guardián—. Sé que no lo va a aceptar por ese lado. En cambio si le soy sincero, si...  
—¿Si qué, Shun? —Interrumpió Shaka con afecto— ¿Qué le dirás, que amas a un hombre mayor que tú y que quieres quedarte con él? ¿Y qué encima es un compañero de batallas? Las leyes en el Santuario…  
—Son solo siete años de diferencia —argumentó Shun como si un niño caprichoso fuera, luego continuó argumentando—: Si le digo que estoy enamorado...  
—No lo entenderá. Pensará que me estoy aprovechando de eso. —En su interior Virgo conocía los motivos que podían llevarlo al Phoenix a actuar de esa manera.  
—Pero él también está enamorado —opinó Andrómeda con inocencia—, así que lo entenderá.  
—Es una locura. Eres muy joven para hacer de tu vida lo que se te plazca.  
—Tengo dieciocho años —se quejó Shun—. ¿Qué? Acaso ¿no quieres que me quede a tu lado? —cuestionó ofendido.  
—Shun, no te enojes. Sabes que no es eso. Estoy tratando de hacerte entender que... tu hermano es... difícil. —Luego de decir eso incorporó el cuerpo de Shun para poder mirarlo a la cara—. Por favor, prométeme que si tu hermano no te da el permiso para quedarte por entrenamiento, no intentarás otra cosa.  
—Pero...  
—Pero nada, Shun. ¿Qué prefieres, que sigamos juntos con la posibilidad de vernos esporádicamente? ¿O que todo se termine y alguien salga herido?  
—¿A que... te refieres con alguien herido? —Para Shun eso no tenía sentido, pero intuía que lo había dicho con otras intenciones.  
—Bueno, pues... no dejaré que tu hermano te lastime. —Fue lo único que respondió, pero Shun entendió a la perfección.  
—Mi hermano no sería capaz —objetó en su defensa aunque en su interior sabía que por algo Shaka le había dicho eso.

Virgo guardó silencio y dejó que él se aferrara a su cuerpo. En compañía de sus pensamientos, acarició la verde melena de Shun. No le gustaba la idea de llevar todo a ese extremo, pero el rubio conocía al Phoenix y temía por eso. No dejaría que nadie lo golpeara y viviera para contarlo ni mucho menos permitiría que dañaran a quien en el presente descansaba sobre sus brazos. Ni sentimental ni físicamente.

 

**(...)**

 

De nuevo a las corridas. Shun se despidió de Shaka en el Templo de Virgo para llegar cuanto antes a la cabaña. Era cerca del mediodía y sus amigos volverían del pueblo para ir al almuerzo. Por suerte solo Shiryu se encontraba en la cabaña preparándose para lo que sería el Congreso.

Parecía que el destino conspiraba a favor de Andrómeda, pues solo cinco minutos después de su llegada aparecieron sus tres amigos. El revuelo comenzó; debían llegar cuanto antes al recinto sagrado, almorzar con todos los Santos convocados y dar inicio al último congreso destinado a los herederos de las armaduras.

Al salir de allí, parecía una peregrinación. En el camino se encontraron a varios compañeros de Plata y Bronce que se dirigían rumbo a Aries para atravesar las Doce Casas. Una a una la fueron atravesando.

Los amplios pasillos destinados justamente para eso: hacer de paso entre Templo y Templo. Pensar que tiempo atrás habían atravesado aquella magnifica infraestructura como enemigos y ahora lo hacían como aliados.

Fue luego de atravesar Libra que Ikki, con una excusa, volvió sobre sus pasos. Al resto le parecía lógica la excusa que había dado: quizás más tarde refrescara y conociendo al Phoenix había sido una mala idea no traerse abrigo.

Sin embargo a cierto rubio, mitad japonés y mitad ruso, eso le supo a excusa barata. En su interior conocía las intenciones de su pareja, pero prefirió, por su salud mental, hacer de cuenta que no.

Ni siquiera se ofreció para acompañarlo, pues la rotunda negativa del Phoenix, confirmaría sus sospechas y eso ya sería mucho para Hyoga, suficiente con su "desaparición" en plena mañana.

Shun seguía camino al Recinto Sagrado con su inocencia a cuesta mientras que Ikki llegaba hasta donde se había dirigido: El Templo de Virgo. Golpeó la puerta y un Shaka arreglado sobriamente, a punto de salir rumbo al almuerzo, contestó su llamado.

—Ah —suspiró Virgo—, ya me parecía raro que te tardaras en aparecer.  
—Sí, gracias, Shaka, estoy bien. No, no me molestaría pasar —comenzó a decir el Phoenix con ironía para, sin autorización, adentrarse al Templo que tan bien conocía.  
—Si vienes a amenazar te doy dos minutos porque el almuerzo está por comenzar y todavía no terminé de vestirme.  
—¿Para qué quieres vestirte? —preguntó con un gesto despreocupado— Si igual terminarás desnudo. —Buscando molestarlo bromeó—: Te doy dos minutos para que te quites la ropa.

El rubio lanzó una risita irónica, para luego dirigirse dentro de su Templo. Solo necesitaba su polera negra para terminar de arreglarse y sabía que Ikki no se iría tan fácil. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el Phoenix lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, pasándole la lengua a través del cuello, de la nuez de Adán y del rostro con extrema morbosidad.

—Ya te quitaste las ganas —dijo con tono amenazante—, ahora déjalo en paz.  
—Sabía que escucharía algo así —respondió quitándose las manos del Phoenix de la rostro, pues ya comenzaba a molestarle la presión que ejercían sobre el cuello.  
—Vamos, Shaka. ¿Qué me dirás, que sientes algo por él, que lo amas? A mí me pareció eso cuando los vi a la mañana juntos, retozando en esos almohadones. Conmigo hacías lo mismo. —Ikki se apartó un poco pero no dejaba que su víctima se alejara.  
—Qué te importa —espetó molesto y erguido de manera amenazante.  
—Uh —ironizó el Phoenix—, el Shaka que todos conocemos —luego de decir eso lo acorraló de nuevo aferrándole los glúteos—, pero el que yo conozco es muy sucio y degenerado. Tanto que se coje a un pendejito de dieciocho años.  
—Por lo visto vienes en busca de "eso" —comentó Shaka con desprecio.  
—No solamente por "eso". Si no para advertirte, también, que dejes en paz a mi hermanito o me veré obligado a cortarte la verga con los dientes.  
—No te metas, tú y tu egoísmo. Shun ya no es un crío. —El Phoenix explotó al escuchar eso.  
—No. Ya lo veo. Mejor dicho ya lo vi —exclamó entre dientes golpeando la pared justo al costado del Virgo, pero este ni pestañeó siquiera cuando unos pedacitos de pared cayeron a su lado. Buscó besarlo furtivamente, pero el rubio esquivó el rostro y se lo quitó de encima sin cuidado. Eso enfureció más a Ikki, quien sin saber cómo reaccionar adecuadamente frente al rechazo, comenzó a lastimarlo con sus palabras— ¿Qué me dirás, Shaka… que estás enamorado? ¡Ja! —Lanzó una risita irónica y lastimera, y con desprecio continuó hablando— Si tú no sabes lo que es amar, no puedes hacerlo. Solo sabes lo que es cojer y tener entre las piernas un buen pedazo de carne caliente. ¡Ja! Tú enamorado. Solo te interesa mover bien el culo. —Hizo una breve pausa al ver victorioso las lágrimas que de los ojos azules del rubio comenzaban a surgir, sin embargo no amedrentó, pero con tono más tranquilo y dolido continuó—: Yo... me hubiera gustado enseñarte el verdadero amor... pero no... tú… —El Phoenix se tapó la cara con ambas manos— Si Saga te daba lo que necesitabas. Buen sexo, algo que un pendejo como yo no podía darte; pero el idiota fui yo, por pensar que... te podía enamorar.  
—Ikki, yo... Lo siento. Aunque parezca mentira amaba a Saga, por eso... —Shaka intentó explicarle, pero fue interrumpido.  
—Y tú... aunque Saga te hiciera llorar lágrimas de sangre, tú siempre ibas detrás de él, como yo lo hacía contigo —reflexionó sincerándose inclusive consigo mismo—. De verdad no puedo decir lo contrario, pero yo... —El rostro y las palabras del Phoenix eran sinceros y por eso dolía—. Tenía la edad de Shun, menos... cuando me enamoré de ti. En el fondo no dejé ni dejo de ser un pendejo ilusionado con la idea de enamorarte.  
—Ikki...  
—Por eso. No te acerques a mi hermanito con las mismas intenciones que, tiempo atrás, te acercaron a mí. No voy a dejar que le hagas lo mismo. No te permitiré que lo lastimes a él también. —Virgo quiso, intentó decirle tanto y explicarle. Quería pedirle perdón por haberlo lastimado tantas veces, quería agradecerle por su compañía en ese tiempo, quería enmendar su terrible falta, pero por sobre todas las cosas quería explicarle que nunca buscó ni buscaba hacerles daño a las personas. Ni a él, mucho menos a Shun; pero las palabras se le quedaron trabadas ahí, en la mente, en el corazón y en la boca. Pudo reaccionar recién cuando Ikki se le acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos para a continuación besarlo con dulzura. El Phoenix lo arrastraba hacia el cuarto—. Sabes para qué he venido. Dejemos de perder tiempo en cosas que nunca hemos podido solucionar y pasemos a lo realmente importante en este momento. —En su interior el Phoenix tenía todas las intenciones de hacerle el amor, pero por primera vez Virgo se negó.  
—Ikki, yo… lo siento... pero no. —Hablaba muy en serio, Ikki lo notó y no pudo evitar sentirse dolido y despechado.

La primera vez que Shaka le decía que no. Eso era mucho para el Phoenix, nunca se había negado, pues él siempre era la "venganza" de Virgo para con Saga. Y aunque en su interior conocía los motivos y ese motivo era lo que él nunca pudo conseguir en Virgo: amor, lo negó, huyendo enfurecido del lugar.

En soledad Shaka comenzó a derramar toda su angustia y su pesar, tantos errores había cometido y a tanta gente había lastimado. Sin embargo, al igual que el Phoenix, también lo comprendió. Shun había conseguido en él lo que ni Ikki ni Muu habían podido: enamorarlo; pues sí, sentado en el piso comprendió que amaba con locura a ese muchacho de pelo verde.

 

**(…)**

 

Como era de esperarse, Ikki llegó tarde al almuerzo, inclusive más tarde que Shaka, pues no podía dejar de lado la excusa de un abrigo, así que sin más opciones volvió a la cabaña y terminó llegando último.

Su hermanito lo reprendió con dulzura diciéndole que hacía más de una hora que lo estaban esperando, que ya se estaban preocupando y que irían en su búsqueda. Por otro lado, Hyoga se encontraba reticente con él y lo castigaba con su frialdad e indiferencia.

Ambos sabían los motivos, fue por eso que el Phoenix buscó la manera de ser perdonado y, como siempre ocurría, el Cisne no podía evitarlo y sucumbió ante el trato atípicamente afable del Phoenix y lo perdonó.

Porque al Ikki con culpa no le quedaban más opciones que sacar toda la dulzura a flote si quería ser perdonado. Fue así que discutieron por lo bajo mientras almorzaban, hasta que el Phoenix lo consiguió.

Cuando Shun vio su oportunidad se le acercó a su hermano mayor y le pidió un segundo de su tiempo para más tarde, pues tenía que hablar de algo muy importante. El Phoenix sospechaba con certeza de qué se trataba, aun así le dijo que más tarde, luego del Congreso, hablarían tranquilos en la cabaña.

Al mismo tiempo, Ikki apuró los trámites y se acercó presuroso a hablar con Saori. Apenas finalizó la reunión, menos tediosa que la del día anterior, Shun arrastró a su hermano mayor hasta la cabaña.

Durante el camino Andrómeda lo notó, Ikki desviaba el tema de conversación de manera alevosa e intencional. Aun así, él también necesitaba prepararse para decírselo a su hermano mayor, a quien consideraba más que un amigo, un hermano o un padre. Ikki lo era _todo_ en su vida; le infundía tanto respeto, como miedo y amor fraternal.

Al llegar a la cabaña Shun creyó comprender la tardanza de su hermano, pues todas sus pertenencias estaban ordenadas. Ikki, antes de partir al almuerzo, había arreglado un par de asuntos.

—Hermano...  
—¿Has visto cómo se comporta Seiya últimamente?  
—Hermano... —Andrómeda intentó llamar sin éxito su atención.  
—Le sienta bien eso de la paternidad a su atolondrada cabeza. —El Phoenix seguía esquivando la inevitable conversación con banalidades.  
—¡Hermano! —exclamó Shun solo un poco molesto— Estoy tratando de decirte algo. ¡Escúchame!  
—Lo siento, Shun. Dime. —Ya no tenía escape. Sentándose a la mesa redonda de madera, la charla dio comienzo.  
—¿Te acuerdas de ayer, que te pedí tu autorización? —Shun fue con calma.  
—Pues... refréscame la memoria. —Ikki lo sabía, pero buscaba retrasarlo.  
—Ayer yo te pregunté si podía quedarme en el Santuario.  
—Pero Shun... allá en Japón tienes tu gente, tus cosas, tus estudios universitarios, tus amigos, serás tío. Estoy yo —argumentó el Phoenix negando rotundamente—. ¿Para qué quieres quedarte?  
—Bueno, yo pensaba, ya que seré el próximo Santo de...  
—Shun, hermanito, no empieces con eso. —Lo interrumpió cansado, antes de escuchar esa palabra que se le calaba profundo en los huesos: Virgo—. No necesitas entrenar. En Japón todos disponemos de buenos gimnasios.  
—Pero no es lo mismo con un maestro.  
—¿Y Shaka será tu maestro? —Ikki se cruzó de brazos molesto, incrédulo de lo que su hermanito decía y pretendía hacer—. Además, cuando se requiera tu presencia en el Santuario, pierde cuidado que te llamarán inmediatamente. Y ahí sí que no tendrás opciones si te citan: Vienes o vienes. —Más relajado buscó convencerlo—. Por eso, aprovecha este tiempo que te queda para disfrutar de la vida. Sal a divertirte con tus amigos, juega con tu futura sobrina, estudia algo de tu agrado. Porque después no tendrás esa vida y lo sabes.  
—Pero igual, yo quisiera quedarme. —Shun bajó la vista y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto—. ¿Me das tu autorización para quedarme?  
—Lo siento, Shun... pero no. Aún eres muy joven para hacer de tu vida lo que se te plazca. —Al ver que su hermanito buscaba decirle algo, agregó con rapidez—: Y no me vengas con eso de que tienes dieciocho años, porque lo sé. Pero no puedes. No hasta tus veinte y siempre lo hablamos.

Ikki, haciéndose el mayorcito. Lo era, pero tan solo por dos años. Aunque si de experiencia se trataba, sin duda el Phoenix estaba lejos de cualquier joven de su edad. Demasiadas heridas, demasiadas crueles enseñanzas.

Y si de Shun hablamos, si bien también había pasado por muchas experiencias duras, su inocencia lo hacía presa fácil de la vida y sus caprichos. Eso el Phoenix lo sabía y por eso estaba allí; para evitar que el destino lo lastimara, por lo menos hasta donde él pudiera evitarlo.

Al ver que su hermano mayor hablaba muy en serio, Shun sintió que no tenía más opciones y decidió sincerarse. Tal vez así, de esa manera, Ikki entendiera sus motivos y le permitiera quedarse. Desobedeciendo las sabias palabras de Shaka, Andrómeda quebró el incómodo silencio una vez más.

—¿Hermano? —Andrómeda bajó la mirada ensoñadora al suelo— En realidad yo... eh... —balbuceó nervioso y sin hallar las palabras—. No puedes recriminarme nada —dijo con una sonrisa—, pues tú estás con un hombre. —Tomó coraje y lo dijo—: Yo también estoy enamorado. —El Phoenix cerró los ojos y comprendió que inevitablemente tendría que llevar a cabo sus planes, muy a su pesar, pues no quería lastimar a Shun, aunque con el tiempo, pensaba el Phoenix, su hermanito lo entendería. Ikki se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta su cuarto para aparecer a los pocos segundos con su maleta ya echa— ¿Hermano? —Shun no comprendía, acaso ¿su hermano se había enojado y pensaba irse?— Espera —pidió tomando la maleta. Su mano sobre la morena de su hermano mayor— ¿No te importa saber de quién estoy enamorado? —Andrómeda no podía comprenderlo.  
—Pues... ya lo sé, Shun. Por algo quieres quedarte en Virgo... pero te vuelvo a repetir, y ahora con más motivos, no te quedarás. —El rostro de Ikki mostraba un semblante afligido y ensombrecido.  
—Yo... lo amo. Amo a Shaka —balbuceó Shun soltando la mano de su hermano para llevársela al pecho.  
—No sabes lo que dice, Shun. No sabes. —En su interior el Phoenix creía que era lo mejor, pues con el tiempo su hermanito podría olvidarse de ese enamoramiento fugaz que el Santo de Virgo le había provocado. Cuánto se equivocaba, pues no era un simple enamoramiento fugaz. Ikki fue al cuarto provisorio de Shun.  
—Él me ama —espetó Andrómeda incrédulo de la actitud de su hermano mayor, siguiéndole los pasos— ¿Qué haces? —increpó al ver como tomaba sus propias pertenencias.  
—No sabes lo que dices, hermanito. Él no puede amar. —Con sumo pesar caminó con ambas maletas fuera del cuarto—. Nos vamos.  
—No, hermano —sollozó Shun. Había ignorado la advertencia de Shaka y ese era su castigo.  
—Shun, nos vamos —espetó tajante.  
—Pero, hermano. —Trataba de contener las lágrimas.  
—¡Shun! ¡No lo hagas más difícil! —exclamó con enojo. Un dolor en el pecho, una presión y la congoja expandiéndose como un cáncer. Nada podía describir lo que sentía Shun en ese momento. Entonces ahí comprendió. Cuánta razón había tendido su ángel guardián.  
—¿Y los chicos? —preguntó entre sollozos buscando algo que solucionara mágicamente sus problemas.  
—Ellos vendrán después.  
—¿Y los pasajes?  
—Ya los tengo. Los nuestros por lo menos.

Ikki había previsto todo. Luego del diálogo con Shaka llegó a la conclusión de que debía hacer algo cuanto antes, por eso volvió a la cabaña en busca de un abrigo, preparó la maleta y la de su hermanito, y en el almuerzo le pidió a Saori que con un simple llamado telefónico reservara dos pasajes para largarse cuanto antes de ahí.

Sin entenderlo, pero sin oponerse, Saori le concedió el pedido ya que el congreso había finalizado y aunque la excusa de tener asuntos pendientes en Japón no la hubiera satisfecho del todo a la joven, accedió. Igual de todos modos a la tarde viajaría el resto, pero si Ikki quería irse antes con su hermanito y no había nada que lo evitara, ¿por qué negarse?

—Hermano, ¿no me has escuchado? Estoy enamorado. Lo amo. —Andrómeda trató de encontrar alguna forma, de poder hacerle entender, tenía que conseguirlo—. Sé que quizás te moleste un poco la idea de que sea un hombre o un compañero de batallas, pero... me hace feliz —sentenció con una amplia sonrisa en su último intento de convencer a su hermano mayor, sin saber que eso empeoraba aún más la situación.  
—Por eso, Shun. Quizás ahora no lo comprendas y te enojes conmigo... pero si no hago esto... —Ikki hizo una breve pausa para secar las lágrimas de su hermano menor—; debes entender que lo hago por tu bien.  
—No, hermano. No me iré.  
—Shun, no me hagas esto —pidió el Phoenix con tono de súplica.  
—Tú no me hagas esto. Yo... Yo... —Era la primera y quizás la última vez que desobedecía una orden de su hermano—. Yo me voy a quedar.

Al ver que su hermanito hablaba muy en serio, lo tomó de un brazo y con suma facilidad lo arrastró hasta la puerta, entonces el forcejeo dio comienzo. Si bien ninguno de los dos se golpeaba, buscaban derribar al otro, pero Ikki, sin más vueltas, le asestó un golpe en la boca del estómago que consiguió quitarle el aire y de esa manera desmayar a Shun.

Después el Phoenix tendría tiempo de lamentarse por lo que había hecho, ahora debía aprovechar los pocos minutos que el desmayo de Shun le brindaba para largarse de allí. Al despertar, Andrómeda comenzó a golpear la espalda de su hermano y de esa manera conseguir que lo bajara.

—Basta, Shun —pidió Ikki cansado de la situación. No solo llevaba a cuestas a su hermano, sino también los dos bolsos. Cuando Andrómeda pudo notarlo ya habían llegado al pueblo, lejos del Santuario—. Shun, deja de hacer eso —pidió el Phoenix al ver que su hermano llamaba a Shaka con el cosmos. De inmediato lo bajó para amenazarlo. Quizás así Shun comprendiera— ¡Shun! ¡Escúchame! Digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas... me conoces y sabes bien que cuando yo decido algo, nada ni nadie me hace cambiar de parecer. —Eso Shun lo sabía, por lo que comenzó a llorar de impotencia—. Si llamas a Virgo, tal vez él vendrá... ¿pero sabes lo que ocurrirá? Sí, Shun, supongo que lo sabes. Cualquiera de los dos puede resultar muerto, porque yo no voy a permitir que él te arrastre a esta locura. Y él, con tal de tener otro pendejito para cojerse, sería capaz de destrozarme. —De nuevo lo arrastró aferrándolo de un hombro. Andrómeda no quiso creer lo que su hermano le decía o trataba de decir.  
—¿Otro para cojerse? —Balbuceó sin comprender a la vez que Ikki lo subía contra su voluntad a un taxi. Luego de darle indicaciones al chofer con el poco griego que poseía, dirigió su mirada a la de su hermanito—. Ikki, ¿qué me quisiste decir con eso? —El Phoenix cerró los ojos, no tenía pensado contárselo, pero dada la circunstancia tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba Shun para convencerse.  
—Hace dos años... luego de ese juego estúpido, la apuesta. Saori fue convocada varias veces en ese tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? Durante dos años fui su escolta, así como Muu lo era cuando la situación lo requería.  
—Ya, hermano. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. —Shun había comprendido y por eso comenzó a llorar.  
—Durante esos dos años yo fui amante de Shaka. Mientras él estaba con Saga. —Ese detalle extra era innecesario, lo sabían, pero el Phoenix buscaba armarse de todo para convencerlo a su hermano—. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a él, o mejor aún, a Hyoga… él sabrá decirte...  
—Sí, te creo —interrumpió Andrómeda con la voz quebrada. Todo encajaba para Shun, todo tenía sentido.

Shun se dejó vencer y rendido cayó sobre los brazos de su hermano para llorar sin consuelo. Ikki nada dijo, se limitó a acariciarle los cabellos. De alguna manera lo que estaba haciendo, él estaba convencido de ello, tendría sus frutos.

En su egoísmo intentaba salvar a su hermano menor, cuando en realidad buscaba salvarse él sin conseguirlo, pues amaba a Virgo. Escudado en esa excusa, subió a Shun al avión quien miró por la ventanilla y comenzó a llorar de nuevo adolorido al sentir que perdía un pedazo de alma.

No se lo dijo a su hermano mayor, pues había comprendido todo, inclusive las palabras de afecto y por eso decidió guardárselo. Sin embargo llegó a una conclusión y con los ojos secos se permitió perdonar. Shun estaba seguro de que, a pesar de que en ese momento se alejaba de Shaka, más adelante el destino, la vida, tal vez una indeseable batalla o Athena, los volvería a juntar.

En el Santuario, sentado en las escalinatas de Virgo y luego de sentir cómo el cosmos de Andrómeda se despedía de él, el hombre en cuestión también había llegado a la misma férrea convicción; porque en la vida todo volvía, todo se pagaba.

Si sufres o haces daño, la vida te da revancha.

 

**FIN**


End file.
